


Classified

by BangtanpickCdust



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanpickCdust/pseuds/BangtanpickCdust
Summary: One minute I was deep undercover, investigating a serious scumbag, about to publish the shit out of this story and put myself on the map. The next minute, I'm in too deep, watching the scumbag killed, and taken and held by his assassins, a group of men who don't even pretend to be the good guys. (TOP/Big Bang ff/Assassin AU)"Come with me""No!""Wasn't a question"WARNING ⚠️!!!!This book contains detailed and explicit descriptions of sex, sex acts, and other mature content. This content will be present in most chapters. You should stop reading now if you are sensitive or too young. Otherwise, enjoy 😉





	1. On Top

This greasy prick...I smiled quietly to myself as I sat next to the man I'd been quietly and carefully digging dirt on for the last month. It hadn't been easy. I'd had to pretend interest in the low-life and I'd even had to kiss him once or twice. I'd managed to stave off any more intimate contact than that, lying that I was a virgin and wanted to be married first. The fact was, he made me sick, and my skin crawled at the sight of him.

My name is Sarah. I'm an investigative reporter. This was my first real story. Maybe I was desperate, I'm not really sure how to characterize the level of ambition that burned in my heart, to be recognized for my excellent work. All I know for sure, is that this man who sat next to me, was my _golden ticket_. He was a human trafficker. Literally one of the lowest forms of life on this planet. If he were on fire and I had a glass of water, I would drink it, and happily smile while I watched him burn.

I'd been investigating him for months, with no luck. He had a tight-knit operation, and there weren't that many cracks. I'd finally gotten lucky one night and managed to score an invite to a party that I knew he would attend. I'd laid on the sexy, and _bam_ , I was in.

Since that night, I'd been the sick bastard's _girlfriend._ God, the thought alone made me gag...but it had been instrumental in getting me the info I needed. I couldn't help but feel smug as I sat next to him at the dinner table, chatting with his guests. He had no idea that by this time tomorrow, he would be in jail for the rest of his pathetic, miserable little life. I hoped his asshole grew a few sizes. Couldn't happen to a nicer guy.

I smiled to myself again, thinking about the proof of his nefarious activities that I'd managed to snitch from his office before this very dinner party he was throwing. The order of operations would be that I would use it to write my ground-breaking insider story, give the info to the cops, and enjoy the fruits of my labor. This would put me on the map. I would be a name in journalism, after tonight. _I couldn't wait._

So I played nice for the rest of the party, smiling at the bastard and allowing him to touch me, even though my insides screamed at me not to. I was almost to the finish line. The dinner was good, at least. I stood with him and waived his guests out of the door, knowing that the next thing to happen would be for this asshole to try and get me into bed. _Again I say, yuck._

 _"_ My darling, did you enjoy your time tonight?" I heard him say, standing behind me, his disgusting breath on my neck.

I managed to keep my voice from showing the disgust I felt. "Of course I did...you know how wonderful the parties you throw always are" I simpered. I gasped slightly when I felt the press of cold steel to the back of my neck. I froze in place, knowing full well that the bastard had a gun on me. "W-what are you doing, baby?" I tried, shaking and scared to death. _What the fuck was happening?_

Before I could ask, I felt his hand grip me around the arm like a vice. It hurt. I yelped. He smiled as he turned me to him, his deep, soulless eyes glittering, as he enjoyed the fear that I'm sure was painted all over my face.

"Well, it was fun pretending that you were my girlfriend...I just wished you'd been able to keep your nose out of my business" he stated, grabbing me and kissing me so harshly that all I could do was struggle and groan my disgust into his mouth. He released me and I spit on the floor at his feet, glaring at him, sort of relieved that I could finally show my disdain for him, even if I _was_ about to die.

My eyes darted around the room desperately, looking for an exit. I'm nothing, if not resourceful. I was in really _deep_ shit here. This bastard was probably going to rape me a few times before he killed me, and that was if he didn't just sell me into his sex trafficking business. Either way, if I didn't get out now, I was doomed.

He back-handed me, sending me reeling to the floor, tasting blood. "That's for snooping" he said, drawing back and kicking me in the guts, making me dry heave and whimper miserably. I'd never had pain like this. I honestly thought I might have internal bleeding. I didn't dare look up at him.

Turns out, I didn't have a choice, either. He yanked me back up by my hair, causing me to cry out in pain as he started dragging me up the stairs. "Now i'm going to show you what happens to nosy little whores like yourself" the guy threatened, dragging me upwards by my hair. I tried to fight, but he yanked savagely on my locks, tearing them out and causing me to cry out in pain.

I registered movement out of the corner of my eye as we were nearly to the top of the long stairway, and then a weird noise, he jerked and his grip loosened enough for me to tug myself free. He just...stopped. I pressed myself into the wall wearily as he turned to look at me, the look of shock almost as unnerving as the bloody stain blossoming from the bullet hole in his chest. He reached out for me and I cringed away, allowing him to tumble and roll down the stairs past me.

I didn't have time to process what had happened before a man stepped out from around the corner and trained his laser sight on my heart. I stood as still as possible, trying to regulate my breathing, trying not to collapse from the strength of my trembling. I was scared shitless. This guy had just killed the bastard...which was totally fine with me, but I worried that he was planning to follow up by taking _my_ life as well.

My eyes wandered over his face and form, and I had to admit that he was a decent looking guy, tall and muscular under the dark suit he wore, with a sharp jawline. He would have been my type completely, if it hadn't been for the whole _about to murder me_ thing...his lips twitched up in what I could only imagine was the ghost of a smile and his calm, deep eyes looked into mine. "Come with me" he said, lowering the gun, his voice quiet but authoritative, as he turned and began walking down the stairs.

"Like hell!" I shot back, feeling more rebellious now that the gun was no longer pointed at me. I retreated up the stairs to the top, looking down on him as he stopped and seemed to sigh heavily. He turned and looked up at me like I was an enormous pain in his ass.

"Wasn't a question" he said, reaching out like lightening and capturing my wrist in his grip. It didn't hurt, but I could tell after a couple of tugs that there was no way in hell I could even hope to break his grip. He had me. _Fuck my life..._

As we descended the stairs, I couldn't help but notice the dispassionate way that he stepped over the corpse of the man he'd just killed. He stopped at the bottom and spoke into his watch, reminding me of one of those James Bond movies. "Target eliminated. I have some unexpected baggage. Reporting back to base when the others get down here" the guy said, not releasing me and smirking over at me when he felt me try to get loose, hoping that he was distracted enough to get sloppy. Something told me that this guy was _never_ sloppy...

My eyes were drawn to the doors to the dinning room, as they were thrown open and two more attractive, if threatening looking men, entered the room, striding up to my captor and nodding their greetings. They were both in all black, just like my captor. The shorter one looked like he smiled alot, and the taller one had very kind eyes...I hoped that they weren't going to kill me...or worse. "Top, what the hell, man?" the shorter one said, looking me over like I was tasty, but inconvenient.

"We were supposed to eliminate all of the witnesses, too, right?" the taller one said, looking me over and then raising a questioning brow at Top. "I mean, we didn't find anyone else...but she..." he trailed off, looking a little sad. I got the impression that he was a little too soft for his line of work.

Top shook his head and brought me up beside him. "When I found the target, he was abusing the woman...If our intel is right-" he was interrupted by a petulant sigh into the speaker on his watch.

"And it _was_. Look, I'm not sure why the target was beating the hell out of the girl, but she is definitely an investigator of some sort" the voice said.

We all turned as yet another guy rappelled down from the ceiling, a cocky grin on his face, his eyes sparkling as he landed on his feet and released himself from his harness. "The gang's all here!" he exclaimed, fist bumping everyone but Top, who I could tell wasn't the _fist bump_ type. The new guy's eyes shifted to me and he bit on his lip a little, advancing on me in a way that was predatory, and made me shrink away a little bit.

He ran a gentle finger along my jaw and forced me to look up at him. "Hi" he said, grinning at me in a way that I couldn't help but find sexy. "I'm GD...you can call me Jiyong" he said, seeming to bestow an honor on me, or something. I looked down at the floor, unsure how to even handle the fact that I was being hit on by a killer...at least, I assumed that's what he was. Top certainly was... _shit._

"Always so dramatic" Top said conversationally, gesturing to the way that he had rappelled in.

"Yolo" Jiyong said, winking at me and smiling around the group, eliciting chuckles from everyone but Top. Jiyong rolled his eyes and sighed, throwing his arm over the shoulders of the shorter guy who had come in through the dining room. "What do you think, Taeyang? She's looks good enough to eat...if we're going to keep her, maybe we should play with her?" he said, grinning over at me. I shivered.

Under normal circumstances, I might flirt back...but I was a captive. They could rape me. They could beat me and rape me and _then_ kill me...I was still in deep shit... _fuck._

I was pulled out of my reverie by Top gently pushing me behind him. "No" he said simply.

"I don't think we should take advantage of the girl, either" the other guy said, the one with kind eyes. "It feels...wrong" he said.

Jiyong held up his hands in front of him, ever dramatic. I probably would have found his antics amusing in other circumstances. "Hey, I wasn't saying that we should, like, do anything violent...but if out pretty guest were to find my advances acceptable..." he trailed off, giving me a heated look from where I peaked out from behind Top's big body.

"She won't. She doesn't. Drop it" Top said with finality, shutting the entire conversation down.

"So what do we do now? We aren't exactly equipped for _cargo_..." Taeyang said, looking at me in a mildly worried way.

Top looked to the kind-eyed guy. "Seungri, get us a car, yeah?" he said, phrasing it like a question, but clearly meaning it to be an order.

Seungri nodded and grinned, even including me in the gesture, his eyes resting on my face and somehow making me feel a little safer. "I'm on it" he said, jogging out the front door.

"Um...wh-what are you going to do to me?" I finally mustered the courage to ask. Top seemed to be protecting me from the others, so I felt that I could reasonably assume that they weren't just going to kill me...not yet anyway.

"Nothing" he said simply. A man of few words, this one...I couldn't suppress my eye roll, earning snickers from the other two men while Top just gazed down at me. "Is there something that you would _like_ me to do with you?" he asked, a hint of a smirk on his handsome face. I swallowed hard and just stared up into his eyes. It was all I was able to do under a gaze like his. He chuckled softly. "Thought so" he said, breaking our eye contact and releasing my hand.

I thought about running, but it seemed kind of pointless. I had no doubt that I would be caught and hog-tied before I got very far. These guys were trained killers. At least, that was the impression I got. "So...so are you all assassins or something?" I asked. "I have to say, bravo for riding the world of that particular piece of shit...but I've really got places to be" I said, gently trying to persuade them to release me.

All three of them just looked at me. I felt like I was under a microscope. It was extremely unnerving. "You've seen our faces, baby girl" Jiyong said, gliding over to me, but going sour when Top stepped in between us.

"No" he said simply.

Jiyong rolled his eyes and winked at me. "I think he wants you all to his self, baby" he teased, seeming to enjoy teasing me and prodding Top.

Before Top could respond, Seungri burst back into the room through the front doors, all smiles. "I got it. Lets move" he said, looking like a happy puppy who'd just found a bone. It was kind of adorable. At least, it would have been adorable, if I wasn't being held against my will.

Top took my hand this time, holding it with normal pressure, and lead me out the door. What was going to happen to me now?

 


	2. Right and Wrong

The next few hours were a surreal blur. Top and the others loaded me into a van that Seungri had procured in some manner, and then I was blind. I protested, but it fell on deaf ears. "You can't know how to get to our place" Top had said lowly, in my ear, securing the tie he was using as a blind fold. I hated the fact that it was sexy. I didn't want to be attracted to my captor. He was just so...

I was pulled from my thoughts as the car we were in came to a stop and my blind fold was removed, revealing what looked like... _a palace_....

I stared in awe as Top helped me out of the car, holding my hand in a normal manner now, since I hadn't bothered to try to escape in a little while. I smiled inwardly. That would be the key to my freedom. I just needed to lull them into a false sense of security, and then take off when they least expected it. Sure they were hot, but there were plenty of hot guys out there who weren't also homicidal maniacs. Also, I had a story to publish, made all the more juicy by the fact that I now had first-hand knowledge of the assassins and the last moments of that sick bastard I'd been with's life.

"What's your name?" Top asked, seeming curious, and taking me off-guard. We had just settled into the living room, and I was sitting more or less next to him, on the couch in what seemed to be the living room. I looked up into his eyes, trying to figure out why he even cared. He'd seemed to think of me as baggage before...

"I'm Sarah” I said softly.

"Sarah...” he said quietly. "That's nice. Pretty. I expected Kimberly or Karen or something" he said, probably saying more at once than I had heard him speak so far. I couldn't help but be flattered that he liked my name. His voice seemed different, too...warmer, maybe?

I nodded, smiling at him a little bit. He didn't seem like a bad guy...at least, not towards me. I was positive that his victims would view him in a different light, but if they were all like the last guy I'd watched his group kill, then it wasn't that big of a deal, honestly. "Do you kill guys like that all the time?" I asked, referring to the bastard he'd offed earlier. 

He shrugged. "It depends who's paying us" he said, his voice matter-of-fact.

I looked over at him, sitting on the couch next to him, leaning back in the same manner that he was, my head turned towards him. "So...it doesn't matter to you if they deserve death or not?" I asked.

He grinned at me, looking hot, and sending sparks through my system when he made eye contact with me. I didn't want to be attracted to him...but he just...had me. I couldn't explain my attraction. It was like my _soul_ wanted to know him...my body certainly craved him. How stupid. He was _kidnapping_ me. This was ridiculous. 

He gave me a level look, right in my eyes. "I kill people. For money. It is what it is. I'm not Robin Hood. My services go to the highest bidder" he said, his voice calm and matter-of-fact as he gazed at me.

"What about right and wrong?" I asked softly, lost in his eyes, moving marginally closer to him. I couldn't explain why I felt so comfortable with him.

"In the eye of the beholder" he said. "What may seem like cold-blooded murder to some, would be completely just to others. It's all relative" he said, bringing me up short with his pragmatic approach to life. I guessed it made _some_ sense to me, though. After all...the guy who I'd watched die at his hands had been a complete piece of shit...I hadn't been at all sorry to see him go. There may be people out there who thought differently, though.

"You're...interesting" I said softly, feeling kind of silly and shy. He was very attractive. Especially right now, when he was looking into my eyes, a slight smile on his face. His dark eyes were so magnetic. His lips looked...god, just totally kissable. I swallowed hard and he grinned a little wider at me, licking his lips, his eyes moving down to mine, seeming to know the effect he was having on me.

"I'm interested in you, too" he said quietly, leaning into me a little bit, his breath tickling my face.

I closed my eyes, sure that he was about to kiss me, bracing for the feeling of his lips against mine, surprised that I wanted him to kiss me as much as I did, forgetting that he had basically kidnapped me and brought me here against my will. Somehow, none of that seemed to matter, right now...

"Ok, lovebirds. Time's up. We need to figure out what to do about this situation" a man I'd never seen before said, bursting into the room and making me jump, breaking the moment. I couldn't deny the disappointment I felt as I looked at Top. I'd really wanted him to kiss me...

________________________________________________________________________________

Top took my hand and lead me into a dinning room looking area, where I noted that all of the other men I'd met so far, had assembled. Jiyong winked at me when I entered the room, making me laugh softly. He was a man-whore of epic proportions. It was kind of good for my ego though...he was good looking, and he clearly was very attracted to me.

We all sat around the table and the guys all looked to Top, clearly expecting some type of information from him. He sighed and shook his head, looking around the table. "What? The target was beating the shit out of this girl...she didn't appear to need to die" he said, getting defensive. "What was I supposed to do?" he asked, looking around the table at the other members of his group.

Jiyong grinned at him, his eyes sparkling impishly. "You wanted to bring her home and-" he was cut off by me standing up. I was actually surprised that I had been allowed to.

"Thank you for not...killing me, I guess" I said softly, looking first to Top and then around the group. "But this is ridiculous. I'm not an object. You're right, I didn't deserve to die" I said, casting a thankful look down at Top, who's eyes were trained on me like lasers as I spoke. “I was only there because I'm an investigative reporter and I was building a story on that guy. I planned to turn everything I'd found over to the police after I'd written my article" I said, sitting back down, feeling that I had explained myself well enough.

"FBI" I heard from behind me, causing my head to snap around as the new man whom I hadn't met yet, came walking farther into the room from the doorway where he'd been leaning, his eyes accusatory as he looked at me. I had heard his voice before. He was the tech guy that had been instructing the guys through Top's watch. I looked around the room and everyone in it had drawn back from me, looking suspicious. "She's FBI" the guy said, sitting down on the other side of Top. "There's no other explanation" he said, so smug and confident that _I_ almost even believed him.

I shook my head and made eye contact with him. "My name is Sarah. I'm a reporter...not FBI" I asserted, offering my hand.

He nodded and shook my hand. "My name is Daesung, and I call bullshit" he said, his voice level. "No reporter I've ever heard of would be able to infiltrate a ring of that size. Not without backup" he said, still skeptical.

I threw my arms in the air, feeling exasperated and pissed off. I was done playing nice. If they wanted to kill me for being some kind of FBI spy, so be it. I didn't want to do this crap anymore. It would almost be a relief at this point, for them to decide my fate. Hanging out in limbo, waiting to be killed at any moment, was almost the worst part of this situation. I looked around at the members, into Seungri's kind eyes, hooded with remorse as he clearly was anticipating my execution...at Jiyong, who looked sad as well, probably that he hadn't gotten to nail me before the truth came out...Taeyang didn't appear to have opinions about me, although he was still looking at me like a snacc platter, and Top...he was completely blank. Unreadable and cold. I couldn't believe that I'd ever entertained the idea of being close to him. He was practically a robot.

I sighed heavily. "Look. I can't make you believe me. If you're going to kill me, do it now. I'm through playing" I said, standing back up and spreading my arms out to either side of me.

Taeyang stood up regretfully and took out his 9mm, pointing the sight at my forehead. I closed my eyes, accepting my fate. This was it.

I heard an exasperated sigh, as if this was ridiculous, from Top, and he grabbed my hand, yanking me back down to sit beside him. "Nobody is killing anybody...not right now at least" he said, giving Taeyang a hard look, and he put his gun away and sat back down. "I actually think the girl could be quite useful...besides, there's no profit for us in killing her. She has a charm...we could use her" he said, eyeing me appreciatively.

My adrenaline was still pumping and I giggled stupidly, breathing too fast, feeling faint. I'd almost been shot, just now. Wow. The world kind of went dark on me as that sunk in.

_______________________________________________________________________________

I woke up on the floor, looking up at Top on one side of me, and Jiyong on the other. I blinked several times to clear my vision, registering the look of relief on Top's face, something that made me smile a little. I couldn't help but be touched that he'd been worried about me, and was clearly relieved to see that I was ok.

The lusty grin on Jiyong's face made me roll my eyes and laugh out-right. "What's so funny, baby girl? You look great under me" he teased, making me laugh harder as Top just shook his head and helped me up, supporting my weight, as if he were scared that I would fall again. It was...sweet.

"She's been through a lot in a short period of time...we should probably let her rest for a while before we decide what to do with her" Top said, addressing the rest of the group as he helped me to the doorway to the room.

"And just where is she sleeping, Top? _Your room_?" Jiyong teased, making me laugh in spite of myself. Now that I knew they weren't going to kill me, I had a little more room to be amused by his antics.

Top bit his lip as he looked down at me. "Maybe" he said, bringing me up short. The look in his eyes was...hot. I...kind of wanted to go to his room with him. I'd felt his attraction earlier, but hadn't thought he would act on it. In the next second everyone was laughing their asses off. Seungri fell out of his chair. I looked around, baffled as to what could be so funny.

Top smiled down at me, the first real smile I'd seen from him. It was...wow. "You're bright red, Theo..." he murmured, leaning into me to speak in my ear, making me blush even redder and stomp out of the room. I didn't even know where I was going, but I sure as hell wasn't going to stay in there and be the butt of their stupid, high-school boy, jokes.

Top caught up with me as I made it to the stairs, still chuckling softly. "You don't have to be embarrassed" he said softly from behind me. The quality of his voice was what made me stop. He seemed like he was amused, but also completely sincere. "You're a very beautiful woman..." he said, floundering and failing to complete his thought, making me grin at him as he looked down at the floor, clearly lost for words.

I laughed softly and shook my head. He was always surprising me. I'd pegged him for a stone cold killer when I'd first met him. I decided to take pitty on both of us. "So where _am_ I sleeping, _Don Juan_?" I asked, pleased with the chuckle that last earned from him as he lifted his head and grinned at me.

"My room" he teased, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs. I knew he was kidding, but his words heated my blood again. He was sexy...I loved his hand on mine. He was so...big.

He lead me down a hallway at the top of the stairs and to a door, turning as we reached the threshold. "You can sleep on the bed" he said, shrugging his shoulders. My eyes widened.

"Oh my god! I didn't think you were serious! I can't sleep in your room" I said, completely dismissing the idea. "Not only am I not stealing your bed, I'm not-" he cut my words off with a gentle finger to my lips, getting in my space. I could smell his cologne...being this close to his big, muscular body was intoxicating. I would be lying if I wasn't struggling with the magnitude of my physical attraction to him.

"So...you'd rather sleep in one of the other's rooms?" he asked, grinning down at me, his eyes playful and teasing. "There aren't any spare rooms, so you have to decide" he said. "I'm sure Jiyong would be pleased beyond words-" I cut him off with an impatient little huff that had him chuckling softly as he opened his door, leading me through. "Thought so" he said, making me roll my eyes. 

He closed the door and I huffed again, not really even sure what I was pissed about. This was just a fucked situation. "Ok, I'll sleep here, but you had better be a gentleman" I warned, gasping slightly when he pressed me into the bedroom door, his big body holding me in place as he grinned down at me.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked, his voice husky and sexy and.... _fuck...._

"Um..." I stalled, looking around, fidgeting, trying to do anything but look up into his face. "I'm..." I finally looked at him and all I saw in his eyes was playfulness and attraction as he smoldered down at me. He grinned and released me.

"I'll keep my distance...but I don't think you really want me to" he said, his voice dripping with sex and temptation, turning his back to me as he started undressing. I gasped, covering my eyes and turning my back, but then peaking around and through my fingers. I _was_ human...

He chuckled as he turned to me, taking his shirt the rest of the way off. "You don't have to pretend you aren't looking, you know. I wouldn't be undressing in front of you if I minded" he said, his voice so matter of fact that it put me at ease enough to sit on his bed and look at him. He was...wow. His chest and abs were amazingly toned and sexy...I couldn't help but think about what it would be like to have that pressed up against me. I bit my lip a little and played with the comforter as I realized that I'd already _had_ that pressed up against me, a few minutes ago, when we'd first entered the room.

Top chuckled at me again, seeming amused to no end by me, as he got some blankets out of a closet, laying them on the floor to make a bed for himself next to his actual bed, which he had given me. This was actually the most I'd seen him play or be friendly...he'd seemed so calculating and cold before. I looked up at him and blushed a little when I realized that he'd been watching me the entire time from where he lay in his blanket bed.

"Um...so why are you so different now?" I asked, folding my legs up under me on his bed as I snuggled in and got more comfortable.

He raised a brow and grinned at me. "All work and no play makes Top a dull boy" he said, licking his lips a little, the gesture unconscious, but seeming to have a direct line to my lady business. My  breath caught and he heard it, realizing what he'd done and grinning wider at me. "Just say the word, honey" he said softly, smoldering at me from where he lay on the floor, making me huff and turn my back on him.

"In your dreams. I'm a prisoner" I said, not really meaning my words, true though they may be. I knew that I was being held, but he could have chosen to kill me along with his target. He'd actually been pretty good to me... for an assassin/kidnapper. He'd even kind of kept the the others away, too. It wasn't that I couldn't handle myself...it was more that I had had a _long ass_ day, and it would be pretty easy for me to feel very overloaded, right now.

"Yours, too" he shot back, chuckling when I huffed and grumpily smashed my face into his pillow. I was even more pissed that he was right...and that his pillows smelled like his sexy ass, too.

 


	3. Tease

I startled awake the next morning to bags being thrown on my bed. I sat bolt upright and clutched the covers into myself, searching for the threat, eyes wide. The first thing my eyes landed on was Top, the ghost of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he looked at me. "Time to wake up, Sarah" he said, and I inwardly shivered at the sound of my name rolling off of his lips. I hated that it was so sexy and appealing when he said my name. I set my jaw and decided that - _no_ \- just _no._ I was _not_ going to be attracted to this man, or any of the others who were holding me here. 

I startled again when he snapped his fingers in front of my face and gave him a dirty look. He smirked a little and looked me over, his calm, deep eyes twinkling a little, looking playful. "You're kind of hot when you're angry" he teased, seeming to enjoy the petulant huff his words earned from me, as I grumpily got out of bed.

He stepped out of my way as I looked at the bags that he had thrown on my bed. I went through them and found...clothes? I shot him a questioning look. "What are these?" I asked. 

"Clothes...?" he said, looking at me like I was the slow kid in his math class. I huffed out a breath and rolled my eyes, aware I was acting like a brat, but unable to help myself. This was far preferable to launching myself at him and tearing off his clothes. Much better than giving into my carnal desires. I was tougher than that. Besides...a guy like this would just use me and discard me anyway...wouldn't he?

I shook my head. "I can _see_ that" I said testily, shifting my weight as I looked through the bags. "Why?" I asked. He shook his head and turned to walk out. 

"I thought it might be nice for you to change out of that cocktail dress" he said with a shrug, exiting the room and leaving me feeling like an asshole. I sat down and looked at the clothing he'd brought me, feeling a small twinge of regret that I'd treated him the way I had. It was really pretty considerate...

I noticed that the bags all had different kinds of clothes in them, ranging from basically stripper gear that I wouldn't be caught dead in, to clothes that I could wear around the house and be comfortable in, like sweat pants and PJs. I looked to the adjoining bathroom and decided that a shower might be nice. 

I startled again as there was a knock on the door. _Damn it!_ When was I going to stop jumping at every little thing? "Ye-" I cleared my throat. "Yeah?" I called. 

"Hey, babe. Just wanted to let you know that we have things to talk about, so the sooner, the better, if you know what I mean" I heard Jiyong call through my door. 

"Ok. I'm just going to take a quick shower, and I'll be right there" I called. 

"Need any help with that? I'm great with a loofah..." I heard him snicker through the door, making me chuckle and shake my head. 

"I'll pass. See you in a few" I called, heading into the bathroom and turning on the water, effectively drowning out any other noise, if Jiyong had chosen to keep speaking to me. 

I thankfully took off and discarded the dress I'd worn through the hellish events of last night, wincing at the deep purple bruise that had developed on my abdomen from where that sick bastard had kicked me before he'd been killed. I was _so_ glad that fucker was dead. I sighed, almost in relief, as I stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash over me. It was so nice to get clean...I looked around and realized that the only shower supplies here were probably what Top used. 

I poured a small amount of his shower gel into the palm of my hand and worked it into a lather, enjoying the scent that I now associated with Top. I shivered a little as my mind's eye ran back to when he had pinned me up against the door of his room...I shook the thought from my head. _No_. 

I hurried up and washed the rest of my body and my hair, lamenting the fact that all Top seemed to have was 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner. Typical man. Oh well though, at least I was clean now. I would take what I could get. 

I padded out and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that I found in one of the bags, snorting at the sexy lingerie that I found in another bag. As if that was ever going to happen...

I finger combed my hair and headed downstairs, wondering where they were all planning to meet, but not having to look long. I found them all in the little living room where Top and I had had our little... _whatever that was_...yesterday night, before Taeyang almost shot me. 

"Aww, baby girl" Jiyong said, looking me up and down, clicking his tongue in disappointment. "I'm sad you didn't wear anything I picked out for you. That teddy would have set off _every single one_ of you charms..." he teased, sending me a sexy grin that kind of did it for me...a little. God, what was _wrong_ with me? Why was I such a hoe, all of a sudden? Was this what Stockholm Syndrome was? Seemed a little early for _that_ shit...

I rolled my eyes and shot him a smirk. "I wondered who's idea that was" I said, sitting down in the only available spot beside him, a circumstance that I'm sure he was responsible for.

"So here's the deal. Our next target is this guy" Daesung said, projecting an image of a middle aged business man onto the blank wall in front of us with his watch. What was with these guys and their fancy watches? It was like every cheesy spy movie I'd ever seen.

Daesung cleared his throat, bringing me back into the conversation, and continued. "He's big money, guys. He'll be at the museum for some ritzy fund raiser tonight. That's when we take him out" he said. 

"Who is he?" I asked, curious, hoping for some info that I could use to not feel like a monster for being a part of plotting this man's murder. "And what do I have to do with this?" I added. "I mean, I'm not exactly Laura Croft, here" I snorted, probably looking less than attractive, but not really caring. 

Seungri chuckled at my comment from where he sat in an arm chair on the other side of the room. "Cute" he observed, shaking his head in an amused way. 

Daesung gave me a hard look, clearly still suspicious that I was some kind of FBI spy. "You're the bait" he said simply. "As to who this guy is, it doesn't matter. We're being paid to take him out, and that's all that is important" he said with finality. 

" _Bait?_ " I asked incredulously, standing up and backing away. "Hold on a minute. I didn't agree to that!" I said, feeling the coldness of the far wall against my back as I looked around the group. 

Daesung rolled his eyes. "Jesus Christ" he muttered. "Top, do something about this. She's your little project" he said, disgust in his voice. I had a split second to wonder why he hated me so much. It seemed to be more than his suspicion that I wasn't who I said I was. 

Top stood up and walked over to me, getting in my space and looking down into my eyes, holding me in his gaze. His eyes were always so...calm. I couldn't help but let some of that calm work it's way into my system as well. He gave me a little grin. "No one is talking about anything more serious than a little flirting...ok?" He said, his voice level and soothing, resting his big hands on my shoulders and messaging them gently. _God, that felt good._ I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation for a split second. It was amazing how good he was at it, too. I could get used to this. 

I nodded and looked up at him. "What if he doesn't go for it? What if he knows what I'm up to and decides to kill _me_ , instead?" I asked, feeling like that was a real possibility. I wasn't exactly a sex kitten. I was pretty inexperienced, and I'd always been so focused on my career, that I hadn't bothered with the finer points of being sexy...or whatever. It just wasn't something that I aspired to. 

Top shook his head, seeming like he found me just as amusing as Seungri did. "I'm positive that this guy will be putty in your hands. Just...try to relax. I saw your act with that scumbag we took out last night...just do that. Men like that eat that shit up" he said, looking low-key repulsed. 

I don't know why I did, but I raised a teasing brow at him. "And _you_ don't like that kind of thing?" I challenged. "What man wouldn't like a woman draped all over him, telling him how wonderful he is, all the time?" I asked, giving him a smirk as I watched his eyes change a little, something kind of playful and teasing coming to the surface, through all that calm. 

"I like my women a little more...subtle" he said, his eyes wandering down all over my face and down my body. "I like a chase...that way, when they finally give in" he murmured, leaning into me, his breath against my lips making me hot all over, "it's like an _explosion_ of pent up energy..." he almost purred, his voice sexy and low. I shivered and closed my eyes, turned on in spite of myself. He chuckled and leaned in, his breath in my ear, "Don't tease me. I like it too much" he whispered, his lips ghosting against the shell of my ear as he spoke. He gave me an amused and sexy smile, and backed away, giving me a heated look, as he returned to his seat on the couch, leaving me a shaking, turned on mess, against the far wall. 

_Damn him!_ Why did he always seem to get the best of me in _every_ situation? I huffed and walked back, sitting in the open spot between him and Jiyong. I intentionally scooted a little closer to Jiyong, who smiled my way. "Well hello, gorgeous..." he said, putting his arm around my shoulders, which I immediately shrugged off. "Don't get any ideas...I just don't want to sit too close to _him,_ and my ass is too big to leave enough room without touching _you_ " I said, seething at Top, who just grinned out into space and ignored me, clearly pleased with himself for turning my own game on me, and getting me all riled up. 

Jiyong chuckled and pulled away slightly, looking me up and down, grinning at me playfully. "Looks fine from where I'm sitting, baby" he teased, making me grin in spite of myself and push his shoulder. 

"Can we _please_ focus, here?" Daesung asked, raising an irritated eyebrow at Jiyong and I. We both obediently returned our attention to the business at hand, feeling like we'd gotten caught passing notes in class,  and he continued. "The target's name is Woo Minsung. He is a card shark and a dealer of illegal arms. Our client wants him taken out tonight" he said, looking at me, almost daring me to ask for more information or cause more trouble. I just sat like a rock, not giving him any more excuses to dislike me.

"Sarah will go in first, posing as a cocktail waitress, and make the rounds, get next to the guy, and take his order" he took out a small vile of white powder and held it out to me. I took it and examined it as he continued. "you'll slip that into his drink and charm him into going to the roof top garden with you" Daesung said, looking directly at you. "It doesn't matter what you do, or what you say, but we _need_ him to be there, so that we can quietly take him out and then disappear" he said. 

"How are we getting out this time?" Taeyang asked, looking curious, but not particularly apprehensive. 

"Well...we could rappel down the side of the build-" Daesung started, but was interrupted by an enthusiastic "Fuck, yeah!" from Jiyong. I chuckled and so did Top, but Daesung just shot him a dirty look and cleared his throat. "As I was saying...we could rappel, but it's probably a little too high, and someone may see us from another building, or from the ground. I think the safest course of action would be for us simply to split up and blend back into the crowd" he continued, pulling up a new image of a map on his watch projector. He pointed to a spot that was marked with a red X, in the alley behind the building we would be in. "We'll all meet here, when the job is done, and head home" Daesung finished, turning off his watch and sitting back. "Any questions?" he asked. 

No one said anything. I got up with the others, cracking my knuckles. I could do this...right? It wasn't so different, as Top had pointed out, from what I had done to get in good with that slime ball they'd killed yesterday night...I had this. Sort of. 

Probably. 

________________________________________________________________________________

I spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around the house, memorizing the floor plan for the time when I would be able to finally get out of here. I felt like I was alone in my exploration, but I wasn't stupid enough to believe that I didn't have eyes on me at all times. I was sure this house was wired to the hilt with hidden cameras and all kinds of tech gadgets. So I unobtrusively learned the house and finally went outside and sat by the pool, getting a little sun on a lounger, while I tried not to stress about my upcoming task. 

"You look comfortable" I heard from above me, opening my eyes to see Seungri standing there, looking down at me. 

"I guess so" I said, wondering if I'd drifted off. Also wondering why he was talking to me. 

"You nervous about tonight?" he asked, giving me a friendly look and sitting down next to me. 

"Yes" I said immediately, making us both laugh. "I know it's stupid, because all you're asking me to do is basically what I did with the guy you found me with...it just feels...I don't even know" I said, huffing and looking away, feeling stupid. 

"No, I get it" Seungri said, shrugging his shoulders. "It's a lot more demanding to play a specific role, than to just wing it. Also...you know what's in store for this guy. That adds pressure" he said. His eyes were so kind, and he seemed so understanding. I felt like I could be a little more comfortable with him. 

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, leaning forward a little.

He raised his eye brows. "Sure. What's up?" he asked. 

"Why does Daesung hate me so much?" I asked, "I mean, I know he thinks I'm some kind of FBI ninja, or something, but it seems like every time he looks at me he is disgusted, or something" I added. 

Seungri smiled and looked down at his shoes. "It's partially that, but he also feels like you're a distraction for us" he said, chuckling. "I mean, Jiyong has made no bones about the fact that he'd _love_ to rock your world, and it's obvious that you and Top have a little something happening...it all adds up to big time disturbance in the force, if you get my drift" he said, laughing at the incredulous look on my face. 

"Top and I do _not_ have anything going on" I stated emphatically, only serving to make Seungri outright laugh at me. I widened my eyes and got in his face. "We don't!" I said sternly. 

He shrugged and huffed out another chuckle. "Sure thing, hun. Whatever you say" he teased, making your blood boil. 

"Why didn't you guys just kill me?" I asked, throwing my hands up in the air and falling back onto the lounger in defeat. 

"Because I like you better alive" I heard from the back door, bringing me up short as I watched Top walk out and sit on the other side of me. I turned my head away, closing my eyes and soaking in the sun, bent on ignoring his sexy ass.

"Your uniform for the party tonight is in a garment bag on my bathroom door" he said, followed by some rustling and a splash. 

I opened my eyes at the sound, sat up, and couldn't help but drool a little. He'd taken his shirt off and was swimming laps. He looked so good... _jesus._ I loved the way the water made his muscular back shine as he swam. He looked so powerful and sexy. The best part, was that he wasn't aware I was watching him, so I could just enjoy the show. There wasn't anything wrong with _looking_ , right?

I bit my lip as my mind wandered, images of how fun it would be to run my palms over those muscles while he touched me and kissed me flitting through my mind. I shivered and snapped back to reality when I heard him chuckle, somehow having stopped swimming and now treading water, his forearms resting on the deck of the pool as he grinned at me. "Just say the word, sweetheart" he murmured, his eyes smoldering into me where I sat. 

I made a sound of pure, impotent rage, and stomped back into the house.

 


	4. Locked In

It was time. I silently shook as I stood outside the employee entrance to the building where the event was being held. I didn't know why I was so damn nervous. The stakes had been much higher when I was dealing with the bastard human trafficker...but this just seemed so much more intense. I didn't want to fuck this up and potentially get hurt, or cause problems for the guys I was working with. I'd...kind of grown fond of them, and as fucked up as it might sound, I wanted to prove to Daesung that I wasn't the enemy...that I was someone he could trust. 

So I took in a deep breath and straightened the short black skirt on the outfit that the servers were supposed to wear, absently pulling up the neckline of the blouse, feeling like it was showing basically _all_ of my chest. I had expected an event like this to have more classy attire for it's servers, but apparently I was supposed to serve as just one more exhibit to look at. It wasn't like I was a total prude...but I also didn't love the idea of my ass on display for all to see. I shrugged. Oh well, fuck it. I had a job to do. 

It was with that singular purpose that I confidently pulled open the door and sauntered in like I owned the place. I had no choice but to try my best to look like the boss bitch. I didn't know how well my cover would stand up to a bunch of questioning. I smiled at the other waitresses that I saw, and while they looked maybe a bit surprised, they all smiled back and went back to what they were doing. So far, so good. 

I held my head high as I picked up a tray of drinks to serve to the guests who were already filtering in through the front entrance, and did my best to circulate and interact with them, making them feel welcome. Some of them were friendly, but most ignored my existence, except to grab a drink from my tray. I went back for a refill when my tray was empty, and scanned the room, noting that my guys had arrived and were in different locations, looking natural. 

With full tray in hand, I slipped the powder in to one of the drinks, and wandered over to where the target was sitting, smiling down into his face and bending more than was necessary when he took the drink I had intended him to, allowing him a good view of my assets. "How are you tonight, sir?" I purred, laying it on thick, hoping that I would be able to get this over with soon. This was definitely _not_ my comfort zone. 

"I'm good, little girl..." the target said, eye fucking me and patting the seat beside himself. "You should join me. You're far too beautiful to be slinging drinks. Why don't you have one with me, instead?" he asked, giving me an expectant look. 

I gulped and sat down, not knowing what else I could possibly do. I was sure that I looked out of place. I was positive that this was against server protocol...but my job _was_ to get close to the target, after all...this seemed like the most logical course of action.

The target had a bottle of scotch on the table in front of him, and proceeded to pour two shots, taking one and handing the other to me. He smiled and put his hand on my thigh, "Salute" he said, downing his as I wrinkled my nose and took my own shot. I never had been good with hard liquor. It seemed to go straight to my head. I made a mental note to not take too many more of these, as I valiantly strained to not show the disgust I felt as this maggot felt up my thigh. 

"You're a beautiful girl" the maggot said, eyeing me like food. "What are you doing working in a place like this?...I could set you up in infinitely better circumstances" he said, leaning into me and inhaling my perfume. My gorge rose and I had to cough to cover the gagging sound. I couldn't help it. The thought of this repulsive little puss getting anywhere near my lady business made me want to vomit up my insides. 

I smiled and licked my lips, sure that I looked deranged, as I did it. It seemed to do good things for the maggot, though, because his eyes lit, and he took my hand. He poured another couple of shots and we took them, hanging out with the people around the coffee table, none of whom were really paying attention to what we were doing. I took one more shot, feeling tipsy, but not drunk, and got bold. I would pass out before he did, drugged drink or not, if I didn't stop taking shots. "Maybe we could talk about this further, up in the roof garden?" I purred. "I would love it if you'd take me up there" I said, making promises with my eyes that I had no intention in hell of making good on. 

The maggot smiled and stood, taking my hand and leading me out of the room and up a staircase that I assumed went to the gardens. "You must be so rich and powerful to be invited to an event like this" I gushed, deciding that stroking this guy's ego couldn't hurt anything. He smirked at me and pulled me in, kissing me on the lips. 

I swear to god, it was all I could do to not either punch him, or puke in his mouth...hands down the most disgusting experience of my life. I was proud of the fact that I managed to conceal my inner turmoil from him, however, and took in a deep, cleansing breath, as he lead me out into the fresh air of the roof top garden. 

It really was beautiful, and not even the presence of the maggot, who was currently groping my side, could dim my pleasure in being here. It smelled so good...but it occurred to me that I didn't have any clue what to do with this guy, once I got him up here. I looked around and noticed Top in the shadows, grinning at me and putting a finger to his lips, signaling me to keep quiet. 

I was just about to say something when the guy unexpectedly slumped down, groaning, to the floor. I gasped a little and stepped away, expecting that this was probably the effects of whatever I'd put in his drink taking effect. I couldn't help but feel guilty for the way he was groaning on the floor, though. He looked like he was in pain...shit. 

I felt a pair of strong arms around me, and then Top was leading me down into a stairwell that I hadn't previously been in to. I vaguely heard the sound I'd heard when the last guy I'd been with had been killed. I learned since then, that it was the sound of a pistol with a silencer going off. The big door closed behind us and Top gave me a sexy, pleased smile, leading me down the stairs. 

"You did well" he praised me, gently squeezing the hand that he was guiding me by. 

I managed a little laugh and shrugged. I couldn't help but be pleased with his praise...I wanted to make him happy. It was stupid, but I couldn't help it. "I did my best...I was nervous as hell the entire time" I said, smiling at him, high on the adrenaline and the shot that I'd taken, earlier. 

He was looking so good in his dark suit...edible, even. I couldn't help but imagine what he would look like with all of that unnecessary clothing off, no longer encumbering his perfect physique...He smirked at me, as if reading my mind and opened the door ahead of us, leading back into the party. At least...he tried to open the door. It was locked. 

"What the hell?" he muttered, clearly irritated at this chink in the plan that he and the others had made so carefully. He pressed a button on his watch and spoke into it. "This is T. The door is locked. Copy?" he said into the mic. We waited several seconds, but all we got was static. 

Top shook his head and lead me back up the stairs. "We'll just have to go back out the way we came in, I guess" he said, shrugging like it wasn't that big of a deal, as he lead me up. Except that door was locked, too. "What the hell?" he asked, seeming genuinely pissed off, at this point. 

"T-that's locked, too?" I asked, earning a _"well, duh"_ look from Top. I looked away and he squeezed my hand, giving me an appologetic look. He tried his watch again and got static again. 

"Shit...I guess we're going to be here a while..." he said, letting go of my hand and leaning against the wall, but the door. 

I looked up at the moonlight filtering through the small window in the stairwell and sighed. Well shit. This was definitely not how I wanted to spend my evening. I couldn't deny that I was thankful that I was no longer being felt-up by the maggot, though. I wandered down to the other door, trying it idly, and confirming, again, that it was locked.

My eyes landed on a discarded catering cart, and I smiled big. "Do you like hors d'oeuvores? I asked, grinning up at Top, who looked down, seeing the stuffed mushrooms, and headed my direction. I looked under the cart, and discovered a good supply of liquor, as well. I decided, what the hell? I was already half drunk...it wasn't like I was going to be driving anywhere soon. 

I poured us both generous helpings of the liquor into cups, while Top divided up the mushrooms onto plates for us to share. We both came and sat down on the floor, elbow to elbow, and drank and ate. All in all, it wasn't the worst date I'd ever had. The thought made me giggle out loud, causing Top to look at me and grin.

"What?" he asked, clearly wondering why I was laughing for no discernable reason. 

I smiled. "I was just thinking...this isn't a bad date" I giggled out, leaning against his arms, which he immediately moved and wrapped around me. It felt nice...like he should be holding me. I didn't really give it much though as I looked up into his calm, deep, eyes. 

"You're really a reporter?" he asked, looking into my eyes. 

"Yes. I was trying to make a name for myself..." I said, looking down sadly, and then back up into his face, his closeness driving me crazy right now. I loved how... _big_...he was. I loved his cologne and how I seemed to fit perfectly into his arms. 

I didn't think about anything else, leaning up and kissing him hungrily. What the hell? I was drunk, and I'd had my eye on him for a while. We'd been building this chemistry since we'd me. He made a little grunt of pleasure, deep in his chest, and gripped my thighs as I climbed into his lap, straddling him on the cement floor and kissing his jaw and his neck. 

He pushed me away,gently, taking all the wind out of my sails, just giving me a soft, steady look. That calm again. I raised a brow and kissed him again, not believing that he could really be rejecting me. 

"Come on, Top...don't you want me?" I asked, hating how vulnerable and small my voice sounded. He cradled my face in his palms, his touch so soft and gentle that I couldn't help but close my eyes and lean into it. He kissed my forehead and I looked into his eyes, his boring holes into me as he spoke. 

"I do want you. In spite of my better judgement and rational thought. I want to touch you, and kiss you, and be inside of you" he said, his thumbs caressing my cheeks as he spoke, holding me in thrall. " I want to make you moan and cry out in ecstasy as you climax over and over again under me in my bed...I want you to be so satisfied and so addicted to the pleasure I give you, that you can't bring yourself to so much as _think_ about any other man" he finished, his voice soft as his words lit my insides on fire. I wanted all of that, too... _badly._

"So why don't you?" I challenged, raising a brow at him and kissing him again. He pulled away, kissing the tip of my nose and just holding me in his lap. I felt...fragile and precious...it was different than any other man had ever made me feel in my entire life. 

"Because you are my responsibility. Because it would be taking advantage of you while you're at my mercy...and most importantly, because you seem to hate me, in spite of the way I sometimes catch you looking at me" he said, licking his lips, his eyes seeming sad as he spoke those last words.

I swallowed hard and put a gentle hand to his cheek, running it around and up into his hair as I sat in his lap. "I don't hate you...You've actually been pretty kind to me. I just hate this situation. I hate that you don't trust me enough to let me be my own free person. I wouldn't turn you in, you know..." I reassured, looking into his pretty, dark eyes, as I spoke. 

"Its not me who doesn't trust you...but it's more complicated than that" He said, looking away and then back into my face, seeming to caress my features with his calm, deep, eyes. I looked into his eyes and saw the struggle there. He was battling himself...I just didn't understand why. Maybe he was worried that I'd catch feelings?

"It doesn't have to mean anything..." I said quietly, biting my lip softly and looking down. 

He put a gentle finger under my chin, forcing me to look up at him as he took my lips again in a sweet, deep, wonderful kiss. "It already does. It means too much for it to happen in a fucking cement stairwell. If later, after we're home, when you've sobered up...if you find yourself wanting me then...just say the word, sweetheart" he repeated, echoing the same sentament that he'd been telling me from the start. 

Did I want him? I mean, yes, I clearly wanted his body in the moment...but the way he was being and his mannerisms told me that he was talking about a deeper want than that. I didn't want to hurt him....but maybe I did want that kind of thing with him. God knows he was sexy enough...and he'd been nothing but gentle and considerate with me...maybe I should give this a try. It wasn't like his colleagues were going to let me leave any time soon. 

I smiled up at him and kissed him deeply, loving the feeling of his lips against mine and his hands on my hips as I sat in his lap. I smiled into his face. "Let me sober up, then" I said quietly, loving the deep spark that I saw ignite in his eyes as he grinned at me.

"Can't wait" he almost whispered, running his fingers through my hair as he and I just enjoyed kissing each other, pushing the outside world away, as we enjoyed touching our lips together and being close. It was honestly the most erotic, sensual experience of my life.

 


	5. Requited

I woke up snuggled into Top and...it felt nice. Still. Even though it was daylight and I was stone sober. I sighed and snuggled into his chest, deciding that sleep was good, and kind of wanting to avoid any awkward conversations. I wasn't ready to address how I was feeling, preferring instead to just drift, and enjoy the sexy hunk of man that was asleep next to me. 

I turned over in his arms, and he spooned me into him. I stiffened a little when he kissed my hair, not having realized that he was awake. Maybe he didn't want to talk about it either? This was kind of awkward...fuck. What was the adult thing to do? It was to face this, head on, and decide what to do. Of course it was. Didn't mean I _wanted_ to, though. 

"Why didn't you kill me?" I asked, my voice quiet and hesitant. I heard him let out a breath, behind me, and he laid a soft little kiss against my shoulder, snuggling me into him again. There was no denying that we had gotten closer and more comfortable with each other durring our little drunken make-out session, last night. I wasn't sorry...but we needed to get some shit straight.

"What do you mean, why didn't I kill you?" he asked, his voice calm, but I could feel him smile as he nuzzled my neck, the feeling sending electric shocks directly to my core, making me wet, and turning me on. 

"I mean, what stopped you?" I asked, turning in his arms, looking into his eyes, appreciating that deep, calm that was always there, again. "You were supposed to kill any witnesses, right?" I asked, trying to get him to go where I was leading him. 

He nodded. "I was...but I just... _looked_ at you. My gut said not to, so I didn't. I can't explain it better than that" he said, shrugging a little and kissing my forehead. "I liked the spark in your eyes...and the way you had the nerve to eye fuck me, even when I had a gun on you" he said, grinning and snickering at that last part. I giggled, too. He wasn't wrong. "I don't know why I'm so attracted to you...but it's not just physical. I mean, you're very beautiful...maybe the most beautiful woman I've ever been this close to...but it's more than that. I want to _know_ you. I want...all of you" he said softly, his voice and eyes seeming to hold me there and caress me. I felt like someone worthy and special...flattered and wanted. He made me feel that. 

I nodded and gave him a little smile. "So...what do we do?" you asked. He shrugged. 

"Depends on how you feel, I guess" he said. "I'm a goner...but if you don't feel the same, then it doesn't matter what's going on in my head" he said, looking like he actually thought that I might not want him in the same way that he wanted me. 

"I feel it, too" I said softly, biting my lip a little and looking up into his eyes, loving the light that seemed to leap into them at my words. "I want to know you, too...and I want to be with you...I want to understand how someone like you, someone who can be so soft and kind, can also _kill_ people for a living..." I said, trailing off as I thought about how incongruous those two realities were. 

"So ask me" he said, his voice warm and kind of teasing. "Lets play our own version of 20 questions..." he suggested, licking his lips in that sexy way he had, chuckling when I shivered. He pulled me in and kissed me softly, nuzzling my cheek. "Careful, sweetheart...we might not get to play if you keep teasing me like this" he whispered against my skin. 

I swallowed hard and grinned at him, sure I was red, feeling turned on. I just... _wanted_ him. Every time he touched me, it felt like he _should_ be. Like I was already his to do with...and I felt that way about him, too. He was _mine_. I couldn't describe the _rightness_ I felt with him...not even to myself. It was a little freaky.

"Why do you kill people for a living?" I asked, going right for the hardest question. 

"For money, mostly, but also because the world is full of assholes, and a few fewer wouldn't do anyone any harm" he said, grinning down at me, knowing damn well that wasn't what I was asking. "My turn" he said, resting his head back on the pillow. "Why haven't you tried to escape yet?" he asked, surprising me with his boldness. I liked that he felt comfortable enough with me to just...put it out there. 

"Well...I've thought about it. The fact is, I know that I wouldn't get far...and Daesung is probably looking for a good reason to kill me, anyway...there's also..." I trailed off, looking around, trying to find words that weren't so cliche and embarrassing. 

"There's what?" he asked gently, lifting my chin and making me look up at him. 

" _You_ " I said quietly. "I just..." I sighed in frustration and just decided to put it out there, too. "I hate the idea of actually succeeding, and then never seeing you again" I said, my voice quiet, feeling stupid. 

He pulled me into his chest and kissed my hair, running his hands up and down my back, humming out his contentment. "I'll always be here, sweetheart...as long as you want me" he said, his voice deep and calm, just like his eyes. He was so full of assurance, that I absolutely believed that he was telling the truth. 

"My turn" I said, ready to change the topic, feeling soft on the inside, and not wanting to let things get out of hand physically, until I felt like I knew him a little bit better. Drunk me hadn't cared...but sober me did.

"Ok, lay it on me" he said, smirking at me in a cocky way that should have been irritating, but really just made me wet and horny, laying in bed with him like we were.

"Tell me why you are so comfortable killing people" I said, looking up into his eyes. I wasn't letting him get out of this one. 

He smirked and nodded. "OK...but it's an ugly story" he said, looking like really didn't want to answer my question. 

"I can take it" I said running a hand up to stroke his cheek. "You don't need to hide from me" I almost whispered.

His eyes softened and he kissed me again, his lips feeling perfect against mine as he held me and messaged my back and sides. He pulled back and smiled down at me. "Ok...so...I grew up in a pretty poor area of town. My dad was...not a good guy. I grew up watching him beat my mother. He almost killed her a handful of times...and what's even more horrible, is that those are just the times that I can remember. I'm positive that there were more than I knew about" he said, staring at some spot over my shoulder as he spoke, his voice kind of far away. "He made good money, but he had a gambling problem, so he spent it all on that, and booze, and my mom had to scrape by to put food on the table. The problem was that he was always hurting her, and she would lose her jobs when she had to call in sick to hide the abuse...one night, he came home and just started... _smashing_ things. I was in high school by then, and I tried to stop him, so he started attacking me. My mother got into the mix and he got her on the ground....he was...strangling her. She was making these... _god awful..._ _choking..._ noises..." Top cringed and closed his eyes, swallowing thickly as he relived what I was sure was an awful memory. 

"It's ok, baby...you can stop" I said, putting a gentle hand on his chest. "Don't go any farther for me. I was just curious. I didn't know what I was asking" I said, but he shook his head. 

"No. I...want you to know. I want to...I want you to know me" he said, his eyes locking me in and caressing me again. "Anyway...I didn't think. I just grabbed the nearest thing I could get my hands on, and hit him in the head with it. It turns out, that what I grabbed was a paperweight...and it crushed his skull in. He died...and when the cops came, I was sure that they were going to arrest me, but it was so obvious that he'd been about to kill my mother, that the cops left me alone" he said, shaking his head and relaxing back on the pillows, looking up at the ceiling as he held me in his arms. "Our lives improved after my mom got out of the hospital. My mom could actually keep a job, and I was old enough to work, so it just kind of all clicked into place. I started doing odd jobs, and I ended up meeting Daesung...he was already doing the kind of thing that we do now, but on a much smaller scale. Anyway, the point is that some people _need_ to die" he said, getting to the whole point, and answering my question. "Was killing my father the right thing to do? I'm sure there was a way that I could have saved my mom without killing him...but I did kill him. I'm not sorry he's dead. The world is a better place without him. So there you have it" he said, looking down into my face. "I'm ok with killing people, because right and wrong are in the eyes of the beholder. My father's family don't talk to me, and hate me for killing him. They saw me as a murderer. My mother saw me as her savior, and I saved myself from him, as well" Top finished. 

I nodded, understanding what he was saying, completely. It made sense, and it was nice to have some background on this sexy man I was in bed with. Nice to feel like I wasn't just being an emotional woman, and maybe we really _did_ have something. "Thank you for sharing that with me" I said softly, giving him a soft little smile that he returned as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"So what about you? Why journalism? Why put yourself in danger like you did, to get a story?" he asked, looking like he was honestly curious. 

"Well...I'm nosy" I said, making him outright laugh. "I like knowing things about the world, and the people in it" I said. "I'm naturally curious, and I've always been a good writer. My mom was a novelist. She wrote murder mysteries" I said, laughing softly. 

"I wonder if I'll ever meet her?" Top said softly, looking like he wanted that, surprising me with his willingness. The expression going to my heart. I wanted that, too...

I shook my head and kissed him again, loving the pleased little sound he made as he kissed me back, holding me closer. "Thank you...but...you won't. She was murdered by some 25 cent thug in an ally way. Maybe that's why I'm so drawn to investigative journalism?" I mused, grinning up at Top, loving the soft light in his eyes, and the smile on his handsome face as he looked down at me. 

"I'm sorry about your mother" Top said softly, kissing my forehead. 

I nodded and snuggled into him, feeling close to him, and intimate. I looked back up into his eyes and he smiled, kissing me softly again, his hands running up and down my back as we kissed. "Top" I almost whispered, feeling unaccountably shy. 

"Yes?" he asked, nuzzling and kissing my neck, sending shivers up and down my spine. 

"I'm sober now" I said softly, bringing him up short, pulling back to look into my eyes. He raised a brow and I giggled a little at him. "You said that if I was sober, all I had to do was say the word..." I said, hiding my face in my hands, feeling embarrassed. 

"Your wish is my command, sweetheart" Top husked, moving my hands and kissing me deeply as he held my body against his. I gasped when he ran his hands down to my ass, messaging and caressing it while he kissed me, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, rubbing it against mine, and exploring my mouth as we kissed. "You don't ever need to hide from me, either" he whispered against my lips, pushing me gently over on my back and kissing my jaw, letting his hands roam all over my thighs and up to my chest. 

I whimpered and arched into his touch as he started messaging and squeezing my breasts, teasing my nipples through the fabric of the sleep shirt I wore, making me shaky and needy very quickly. I ran my hands all over his chest and neck, running my fingers through his hair as he kissed and sucked on my neck. "God...you're so beautiful, sweetheart" he murmured in my ear, kissing me deeply again before peeling my shirt over my head, smiling into the kiss as he moved down and ghosted his lips over my collar bones, coming down to suck on my nipples, making pleased rumblings in his chest when I moaned for him. 

"God...Top, that feels so good, baby" I whimpered out. 

"Seunghyun, sweetheart" he said against the flesh of my breasts, "my name is Seunghyun...say my name, baby" he whispered, turning me on even more when he looked up at me and I saw the hungry fire in his eyes. He moved his hand down over my abdomen and I flinched, hissing in pain, causing him to draw back from me and give me a concerned look, before his eyes fell on the huge bruise where he'd touched me. "Where did _that_ come from?" he almost growled, looking like he wanted to kill whoever was responsible. I giggled a little when I realized that he actually _had_. 

I shook my head and looked away, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. "That guy you killed, that first night...he, um...he kicked me, right before he started dragging me upstairs..." I said, not really understanding why I was feeling shy about it. It wasn't like it had been _my_ fault that bastard had kicked me. It was stupid. 

I was brought out of my thoughts by the feeling of Seunghyun's lips on my bruise, and my heart swelled as he laid gentle kisses all over the tender flesh there. He smiled up at me and came up to kiss my lips again. "I'm glad I killed that fucker. I wish he was here now, so I could kill him again" he teased, making me giggle. "I wish I'd been there sooner...I could have protected you from this" he said softly, kissing my lips and then my jaw, and down to my neck again, sucking on the sweet spot where my neck met my shoulder. I whimpered and pressed my body into his, appreciating how big he was, loving how small and delicate he made me feel. 

"I love the little sounds you make, sweetheart...it feels so good to be with you like this..." he whispered in my ear, running his palm up and down the inside of my thigh, making me squirm and shake, wanting more from him. He smiled against my skin, knowing he was teasing the hell out of me. "My baby is _distraught_..." he teased, smiling down into my face and kissing me deeply as he started rubbing my core through my sleep shorts and panties, making me gasp and moan for him while he kissed me. "Mmm...so wet for me...god, you're so beautiful when you're turned on...it's so sexy that you want me as much as I want you" he said against my lips, chuckling as he wrenched another loud moan from me as he slipped his hand down into my panties, rubbing my clit and folds and teasing me with his fingers, but not pushing into me. 

"Seunghyun...oh..." I whimpered out, partially incoherent rocking my hips and grinding myself against his fingers, lost in the pleasure he was giving me. 

"I bet your little pussy is so tight...maybe I should check?" he teased again, driving me crazy, and seeming to love it. "What do you think, sweetheart? Do you want me to stuff your little hole full with my fingers?" he asked, his deep, sexy voice rough with desire as he teased me. 

"Yes...please, Seunghyun..." I gasped out, moaning and arching my back when he finally pushed one of his long, rough fingers up inside of me, groaning out his pleasure as he took my lips again, pulling back and watching my face as he thrust it in and out of me steadily, rubbing my clit with his thumb, and making me soak myself for him. 

I clung to him, feeling like I might cum soon, never having felt this good with anyone before...he seemed to know just how to handle me and touch me. It was so _incredibly_ good...I lost my train of thought and cried out as he worked another finger up inside of me, fucking me more aggressively as he kissed and sucked on my neck. He nipped my earlobe and blew in my ear, making me whimper and moan as he pleasured me, sending shock waves all over my body everywhere he touched me. 

"I want you to cum for me, sweetheart" he whispered in my ear, kissing it softly while he continued to touch me and thrust his fingers in and out of my needy and swollen pussy. "I want to satisfy my baby so well, that you're already exhausted before I even give you my cock" he whispered, his dirty words making me moan and arch my back as my pussy clenched up around his fingers. "Mm...you like that idea, don't you, sweetheart?" he chuckled, kissing me again as he started fucking me hard and deep on his fingers, rubbing circles into my clit while he messaged and teased my breasts with his free hand. 

I leaned up and buried my cries of ecstasy in his shoulder, loving how he cradled me in his arms and continued what he was doing, making my orgasm last and last while I climaxed under him in his bed, just like he'd said he wanted me to, last night, in that stairwell. I loved his growls of pleasure and praise in my ear as I got off on his fingers, and I loved the sexy gleam in his eyes as he grinned down at me, gently pushing his wet, ridden fingers, into my mouth, biting his lip as he watched me suck them dry. 

I'd never tasted myself before, but I felt so safe with him, so utterly turned on and heated, that there wasn't anything that he could ask of me that I wouldn't do to return the pleasure he'd just given me. I was _his_ in this moment. I just wanted to please him. 

"Hey! Quiet down in there, will ya? _Some_ of us are trying to get our _beauty_ sleep!" We heard Jiyong yell from the other side of the door, and we both burst out laughing. I hid my face in his chest, embarrassed. 

"Oh my god...how am I ever going to show my face outside of this room, again?" I asked, sure I was beet red. 

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart...I dare anyone to say _anything_ " he said, his eyes flashing protectively. It was hot. It made me feel cared for. I loved it. 

"Now, where were we?" Seunghyun asked, kissing me deeply again, and I reached down and gently started messaging his cock through his pants. He was rock hard for me. It was so sexy that he wanted me that much. I couldn't wait to have him inside of me. 

"Meeting in 5 minutes!" We heard Daesung squawk out of Seunghyun's watch. 

"Shit" I said, feeling super disappointed. 

Seunghyun pushed me over on my back and kissed me hard, messaging and squeezing my bare breasts as he kissed me and snaked his tongue back into my mouth. "Fuck that" he whispered against my lips, making me giggle. 

"I repeat, 5 minutes" Daesung said, again

Seunghyun sighed and kissed me again, with less heat this time. "Would you hate me if we postponed this until the next time we're alone?" he asked, looking so soft and adorable that I couldn't help but smile and squish his cheeks. 

"I _do_ know where you sleep" I teased, making him chuckle and kiss me again, pulling me up and out of bed with him. I quickly slipped my shirt back on, over my head, and he found the shirt he'd taken off before bed, last night...I assumed. 

"Lets go see what's so urgent that it takes me away from pleasing my baby" Seunghyun said, his voice and eyes so warm that all I could do was smile and giggle, my heart feeling full and light as I followed him down stairs.

 


	6. Ambushed

Top lead me downstairs after I'd straightened out a little bit, and sat me directly in his lap on the couch, staring around the group as if daring anyone to say anything. No one did. 

"Ok, so lets get to business" Daesung said, leaning forward and projecting a blue print of a building onto the wall from his watch. "We have been contracted to spy on a client's business partner, and determine if he is in the process of double crossing him" Daesung said, looking around the group, actually including me in the look for the first time. 

_Huh. Maybe I was making some headway with him, after all._

"If the business partner is guilty, he becomes our target tomorrow night, so for now, we need surveillance" Daesung said, giving me a level look. I sat forward a little, but Top tightened his hold on my waist, seeming apprehensive about something. 

"What do you need me to do?" I asked, ready to do whatever job needed doing. I wanted to stay here with Top, I liked the rest of his crew, and I wanted to prove myself to them. Maybe, if they all came to trust me, they would allow me to go about freely. I needed them to understand that they could trust me, and that I wasn't going to do anything to compromise them. 

"There is a small air duct located on the ground level of the building" Dasesung said, shining a laser pointer on the blue print that he had projected on his watch. "That duct runs all the way up to the third floor and over the conference room where we are told the meeting between the business partner and his cohorts will take place" Daesung said. "You are the only one of us who is small enough to get in and place a camera that will capture an audiovisual recording of the meeting. Once you place the camera, you're done and can come back home. We will retrieve the video via Wifi, and the client can decide if he we have a job to do tomorrow" Daesung finished. 

I nodded my head. "Sounds simple enough" I said, cracking my knuckles. 

"You ok with doing this?" Top asked me, concern in his eyes.

"It doesn't sound that hard, baby" I said softly. "I'll just have to haul my ass over some bends in the ducting to get to the third floor, no big deal" I said, smiling at him, grateful that he was so protective. It made me all warm and soft on the inside when he smiled at me, his calm eyes full of affection. 

"Well, I hope you're flexible" Taeyang quipped, making me laugh.

Jiyong snickered, "Yeah, I bet our boy Top, here, could tell us _all_ about how flexible-" 

"Stop" Top commanded, his head snapping over to Jiyong, eyes drilling into him, cold, calm and deep, like they'd been that first night. He wasn't fucking around, and Jiyong clearly saw that, immediately closing his mouth and pretending interest in his jeans. I was a little shocked. I hadn't previously thought _anything_ could silence Jiyong. 

"No worries, boys" I said, smiling around the group, one hand playing with the hair at the back of Top's neck, while I sat in his lap. "I took gymnastics for 8 years, as a kid" I said, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm good" I said, smiling down at Top, who was looking at me like he wanted to eat me. I loved it. _God_ , he was _so_ sexy... _fuck me_. 

Daesung cleared his throat. "Ok, then. This shouldn't be a problem. Our car will take you to the building, you crawl in, place the camera, and you're done" he said. 

I nodded. "I'm going, too" Top said, leaving no room for argument. He looked around at the rest of the group. "I want to make sure everything goes smoothly" he added, and everyone nodded. 

"Lets get this done, then" I said, standing up and letting Top lead me out to the car. I really was ready. This didn't seem particularly hard or dangerous, so it was fine. More importantly, it was another chance for me to prove myself. I'd noticed that Daesung had softened towards me after I'd successfully lured the maggot up to the roof, on the last job. I hoped this would go even further toward my cause. 

"Are you really ok with this?" Top asked, snuggling me into his side in the car, on the ride over.

I smiled up at him and leaned up, pulling him down to kiss me, our lips feeling perfect together. When he pulled away, I gave him a little reassuring smile. "This won't even be dangerous" I said. "I'm just going to quietly place the camera...then we can go home" I said, biting my lip a little, thinking about how nice it was going to be to be alone with him, later. 

His eyes darkened and he pulled me into his lap, squeezing my thighs gently in his big hands as I straddled him. "I'm going to _ruin_ you later...you know that, right?" he warned, the heated look in his pretty, deep eyes, making me shiver as I nodded. 

"I can't wait" I said softly, kissing him and running my fingers through his hair. I liked it, and he always seemed to enjoy it as well, when I did that. He deepened the kiss and started gently grinding me down into him, his hands on my hips, making me moan as I felt his hardness pushing into my core. I would be lying if I said I wasn't super turned on. I wanted him to fuck me in the back of this car...

Just as I was about to tell him so, the car slowed and pulled to a stop. He made a sound of frustration and I giggled. "Show time" I said, grinning at him as I crawled out of his lap and grabbed the little camera and my small fanny pack of tools, to help place the damn thing in the duct. I also had a small map of the building, to ensure that I was in the right place when I mounted the camera. 

He pulled me back in and kissed me, cradling my face in his palm. "Be careful" he said, looking into my eyes seriously. "If you need anything, or you're in trouble, hit your panic button...I'll be there immediately" he said, making me smile. 

That was the other new thing. I'd been given a watch, just like the other members of the group...I ...felt included. It was nice. It was also good to know that I could call for help, if need be. I didn't really expect that, though. This was pretty straight forward.

I tapped the face of the watch and smiled at Top. "Be right back" I said confidently, jogging over to the vent and prying it open effortlessly. It was small, but I was smaller, and I quickly vaulted up into it. It was dark, but I turned on the little light on my watch, and that made it easier to navigate. 

As I suspected, there were a couple of tricky areas, where I had to scramble up to the next level, but over-all, the hardest thing about moving around the duct, was that it was hard not to bang around. I definitely didn't want to announce my presence to anyone who might be in the rooms, below. 

I finally made it to the place on the blue print, and I looked down through the grating, making sure that I was actually above a board room, or a meeting room, and not over a kitchen or something. Everything looked right, so I quickly placed the camera with the suction cup, angling it so it would have an optimal view of the proceedings in the room, later. I flipped the switch on the side to turn it on, and then held down the comm button on my watch. 

"Eyes in place" I said, giggling at the silly wording that I'd been instructed to use. My life had suddenly become a cheesy James Bond flick, but whatever. It was certainly more interesting than it had ever been before. Plus, there was Top...he was perfect. 

"Looks good, FBI" I heard Daesung say, the new nickname making me laugh softly. 

"Is that my new handle, boss?" I teased. 

"Yup" he said. "Get your ass back here" he said, clicking off of the line. 

I couldn't help but grin to myself, like an idiot, as I made my way back down the duct. Daesung was definitely starting to like me and trust me. He'd even given me a nickname, like the others. This was definitely working out. I was happy...and I couldn't wait to get back to Top.

I dropped lightly down out of the vent and jogged back to the car that had been waiting for me, opening the door and getting in, the car not waiting for me to completely close the door, as it pulled out. I smiled happily over at Top, who just looked relieved. "Done" I said smugly, brushing imaginary dust off of my hands. 

"Good job, sweetheart...come over here and let me reward you" he murmured, his usually calm eyes on fire with need as he pulled me into him. He kissed me deeply as he pulled me back onto his lap, going back to grinding into my core as he held my hips, just like we'd been doing before. I whimpered softly and kissed him, loving how he grabbed the back of my neck and dominated the kiss, his tongue rubbing against mine as he dry fucked me through our clothes. 

I whimpered and kissed him back, clinging to his big frame, feeling so wet and turned on that it was crazy. I'd never been this easy for anyone before...he just _did_ things to me...I just wanted to be with him and please him...let him do whatever he wanted with my body. It felt natural and right...he was _supposed_ to be with me. He was _supposed_ to touch me. He was the only one who _ever_ was...

"Fuck me in this car, Seunghyun?" I whimpered out, giving him a questioning look that made him growl and crush me into his chest, messaging my lips against his and biting on my lower lip as his hands messaged my ass, squeezing it and using it to grind me against his hard cock in his pants. 

"Mmm...sweetheart...you know how bad I want you?" he asked, bucking his hips up into me for emphasis, making me let out needy little whimpers against his neck as I kissed it. "Hmm?" he asked, grinding me down into him hard, making me cry out in pleasure as he ground himself into me rhythmically.

"Baby...please don't tease me" I wined out, feeling desperate at this point. "Please fuck me" I said softly against his lips, locking eyes with him.

"You only have to ask" he growled, taking out his cock and moving my panties to the side, thrusting his big cock up into me in one smooth motion. He groaned out his pleasure as I moaned, shaking and kissing him deeply as he gripped my hips, rocking them into him as he started fucking up into me. 

"Oh...baby..." I moaned out, closing my eyes and clinging to him, trying to fuck him back, but surrendering, as he pounded up into my pussy, guiding my hips with his hands as he held me in his lap. 

"Mm...that's right, sweetheart...just use me...let me please my beautiful girl...god, you feel so good around my cock, baby...so tight and wet...I've wanted this since the minute I saw you" he murmured in my ear, his low voice and the way he was fucking up into me, bringing me closer to my orgasm. I moaned and whimpered, kissing his neck and running my hands over his toned chest and up around his neck, into his hair, tugging gently as he fucked up into me, bouncing me in his lap a little faster, clearly trying to make me cum. 

"Seunghyun..." I moaned out, lost in the pleasure he was giving me. I gasped and tensed as he switched angles and started fucking his big cock right into my g-spot, making me see stars. 

"That's the spot, right, sweetheart?" he growled, fucking me harder, gripping and slapping my ass. "Cum for me, baby...show me how much you love my cock" he growled, fucking me deep and fast, growling out his pleasure as he abused my neck with his lips and teeth. "Just let go, baby...I've got you..." he murmured. 

I did. I cried out into his shoulder over and over, chanting his name as I came. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed through my body as I arched my back, loving how he held me close and growled out his pleasure and praise as he fucked me in his lap, bouncing me on his cock, while I came for him. 

When I started to come down, he rolled us over, laying me down on the seat and pounding his cock into me hard, clearly chasing his high now. "Yes, Seunghyun...give me that big cock, baby" I moaned out, locking eyes with him as he hammered into me on the seat, his hands caressing my thighs and breasts as he took my pussy hard. 

"It's so good, sweetheart...god....you're so good" he murmured, tensing and holding me close as he came in my pussy, making me feel treasured and special as he kissed my lips and my cheeks, adoring me with his eyes as he got off inside of me. 

He kissed me deeply as we both came down, holding me in his arms and caressing my body as he smiled down into my eyes. "That was..." he started. 

"...perfect" I finished, giggling when he nodded and nuzzled my hair. 

It was perfect timing, too, because just as he pulled out and helped me get myself together, the car pulled to a stop back at the house. Top grinned at me and kissed me deeply again, looking pleased and proud. "Lets go tell Daesung how my sexy girl made that task look easy" he said, making me blush a little under his praise. 

"Lead the way, baby" I said, feeling shy, and loving how he wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me close, as we walked into the house. 

________________________________________________________________________________

The name 'FBI' stuck, and we found out, shortly after entering the house, that the business partner was, indeed, trying to screw over the client who had contracted our services. Daesung, Jiyong and Taeyang all gave me nods of approval, and congratulations on a job well done. I felt like I was on the way toward them actually trusting me, and it was a good feeling. I felt like I'd done a good job. It was nice. 

So that was how I found myself back in that same ducting again, later the same day, tasked with retrieving the camera this time. The client had been so outraged that his partner was trying to screw him, that he hadn't even wanted to wait until tomorrow, as per the original plan. 

The others were all entering the building at different points, all planning to convene in a large conference room on the 5th floor, where the client had set up a fake meeting to lure the target into place. Top had been relieved when I'd been taken out of the equation, clearly feeling more comfortable with me retrieving the camera, effectively out of harm's way. I understood that, but at the same time...what if something went wrong?

I had just reached the camera and was unhooking it and putting it away, when I overheard a couple of men talking in the hallway outside of the conference room. 

"Yep. They're going to be in the 5th floor Agave room" one man said, his voice indistinct as I strained to hear the details of the conversation. 

"Ok, well we should head up there, then. The boss is already in place" the other guy said, and I heard their voices die out as they headed down the hall. 

_Shit!_

I frantically pulled up the building's blue print on my watch, trying to figure out where I was going. I had to get there. I had to stop the ambush. Top could be...I shook my head. No. I wasn't going to think about that. I needed to intervene. That's all there was to it. I set my jaw and narrowed my focus to simply getting there. I would figure out the details once I was there, and could see how fucked we really were. 

The duct I was in would lead me up to the 5th floor, and from there, I could drop down into a men's room that was two doors down from the conference room I needed to get to. I traversed the duct as quietly as possible, grimacing at the smell of shit, as I dropped through the duct into the handicapped stall in the 5th floor men's room. Yuck. 

I quietly slipped out of the bathroom and down the hall, my back to the wall, hyper-aware of my surroundings. I hated that I was shaking, but I couldn't help it. This was high-stakes. I could be killed...all of my group could be killed... _fuck_. I shook my head and focused. Thinking about the possible negative outcomes was only making me nervous. 

I crept toward the conference room and peeked in the window. My heart sank as I saw the partner to our client, holding Daesung around the neck, a gun to his head. He appeared to be using this tactic to keep the other four members at bay. I looked to Seungri, usually so soft, looking absolutely enraged and terrified, clearly believing that he was about to watch his friend be killed. 

Another quick sweep of the room showed me that the other two men, the ones I'd heard talking earlier, were circling around, clearly bent on disarming the others. Top looked stressed as he looked around, and his eyes landed on me for a millisecond, his brow tensing, as he averted his eyes, so as not to give away my position. This was it. I had to _do_ something. 

I quietly slipped in through the cracked door to the room, unsure what I was going to do. Daesung was static in the hold of the client's partner, looking tense, about to strike. All he needed was a second. Just one second of distraction, and the odds could turn in the favor of my group. It was up to me to create that space...but how?

I started and nearly gasped as I spotted a fire alarm on the far wall. It would be risky, getting to it, but I thought I could do it. By this time, every member of my group had seen me, knew I was there, but were intentionally not looking at me. It had only been a few seconds, but time seemed to stretch and expand in this stressful situation. 

I developed laser vision, focusing on that fire alarm. I slid along the wall, not even daring to breath, scared to death that someone would see me. If they did, I would be totally fucked, and Daesung would be dead. _No fucking way._

I gritted my teeth and inched closer, finally getting some cover behind a pillar. I reached out my hand, feeling the cold metal of the fire alarm under my fingers. 

I pulled it. 

There was an immediate alarm, and the fire sprinklers began pouring down water in the room. The effect was instant. The guy holding Daesung, and everyone else, all looked up, giving him the split second he needed to get free. Taeyang immediately took the opening, drilling our client's partner in the head. He fell to the floor, dead, and Jiyong and Top took out the remain two men.

I was positive it had only been seconds, but it felt like I'd been in this room for hours. Top rushed over to me, and we all ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time, desperately fleeing the scene of the crime before the fire department and the police could arrive and ask questions. 

When we had all lunged into the car and it was peeling away from the scene, only then did I take a deep, relieved breath. "Fuck...you guys" I said softly, looking around the group, feeling relived as I snuggled into Top. 

"No shit, good looking" Jiyong said, making me laugh as he threw me an exhausted, yet cocky, smirk. 

"That was good work, FBI" Daesung praised me, his proud look mirrored in the faces of both Taeyang and Seungri, back to looking soft and kind again, as per his usual. "I guess we'll keep you around" Daesung added, making me smile, as he shot me a grin.

"We definitely will" Top said in my ear, snuggling me into him as we all relaxed in the car. The job was done. It was time to go home.

 


	7. Jealousy

I woke up the next morning snuggled into Seunghyun, smiling to myself at the way he was lightly snoring in my ear. I turned a little and his arms tightened around me, his breath on my neck kind of driving me crazy. "5 more minutes, sweetheart" he murmured, half asleep, making me laugh softly and snuggle back in. What the hell? I had all the time in the world for him. 

After a couple of minutes Seunghyun nuzzled into my neck, laying soft little kisses against it and messaging the skin of my bare tummy with the hand he had so innocently rested there just seconds ago. I shivered a little and felt him smile against my neck, sucking on the sweet spot where it met my shoulder as he spooned me from behind. "Did you sleep well, baby?" I asked, craning my neck to the side and pushing my ass back into his hardening cock.

"Mm...I always sleep well when I've got my sexy girl in my arms" he whispered, nipping on my earlobe and running the hand that was on my tummy up under the cute silky little nightie I'd worn to bed last night, to gently cup and squeeze my breasts, making me hum my appreciation quietly. "This is sexy, sweetheart...I really wanted to take you out of it last night" he said softly, the gravel in his voice doing amazing things to my insides. 

"That so?" I teased, giggling when he nipped at my ear again, gripping my hips and grinding his hardness into me, making me whimper and wiggle against him, getting hot and needy at the feeling of his big cock, getting flashes of what we'd done in the car last night, before the shit had hit the fan. 

"These little panties are sexy, too...." he murmured against the skin of my neck, nuzzling and kissing it as he ran his fingers back down my tummy to my core, rubbing circles into my clit and pressing into my opening through my panties, making me whimper and grind myself against him. He chuckled and clamped his free arm, the one the was under me, around my middle, restricting my movement while he touched me. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked it when I touched you, sweetheart" he teased, making me shake, everything about this making me hot and needy. 

"I do, baby" I whimpered out. "I love it when you touch me, Seunghyun" I whispered, arching my back as he flattened his hand against my abdomen and slid it down into my panties, gently pushing his middle finger up inside of me, rubbing my clit with his thumb while he fucked me on it slowly, seeming to enjoy teasing me and making me shake. 

"Like that, sweetheart?" he whispered in my ear, blowing in it while he inserted another finger, making pleased noises as I moaned for him and nodded my head, trying to squirm, but unable to, because of his arm wrapped around me, holding me still against his big body. "Is that how you like it, beautiful?" he repeated, fucking me harder on his fingers, making me gasp and moan when he curled them inside of me, stretching my pussy and hitting all the best places inside of me. 

"Mm...yes, baby...oh, god...just like that" I whimpered out, losing my mind, my pussy clenching up around his fingers as he worked my body like a fucking _boss_. 

"Good girl...so ready to cum for me. I want you to cum on my cock, sweetheart" he husked out, making me cry out when he slapped my pussy unexpectedly, the sensation almost making me cum, as he chuckled against my ear, sucking on the sweet spot just under it. "Get up on your knees for me, baby...show me that perfect little ass" he demanded, his voice gritty with lust and hunger. 

I nodded and whimpered as he let me go, getting up on all fours, looking over my shoulder at him as he came around and sat on his knees behind me, gripping and messaging my ass as he looked into my eyes. "Such a sexy girl I have" he praised me, his beautiful calm eyes pits of need as he bit his lip. He leaned down and kissed my ass softly, one cheek and then the other as he rammed his fingers back up inside of me, making me arch my back and cry out my pleasure for him. 

"Mmm...my baby likes that" he said, the ghost of a smile crossing his handsome face. 

"Seunghyun...." I whined, feeling impatient and needy. I was so close to my edge. My pussy ached and throbbed as he fucked me far too slowly on his fingers. I needed more, and he knew it, too, seeming to enjoy winding me up and teasing me. "Please..." I breathed out, closing my eyes and fucking myself on his fingers while he touched me, resting a gentle hand on the small of my back while he touched me. 

"Ok, sweetheart..." he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, ramming his big cock up into my pussy from behind in the next second. I moaned and nearly collapsed, my pussy clenching up immediately as he started fucking me, gripping my hips and growling like an animal as he took me hard from behind, slamming into me over and over again. 

"Fuck..." I whimpered, moaning loudly as I came all over his cock, registering his groans of praise as I got off around him and he fucked me through my orgasm, not letting up on me for a second as he fucked me hard and deep, giving me exactly what he had made me crave so acutely since we'd woken up. 

"Oh, god...shit...Seunghyun..." I moaned, gripping the bedding while he rode me, slapping my ass now and then to make me squeal, chuckling when I did. 

"That's right, sweetheart...god, your little pussy is so perfect...like it was made just for me...just to take my cock over and over again, baby" he growled out, pulling me up against his chest and messaging my breasts while he fucked me. His free hand wandered down to my clit, messaging it as he fucked me hard, kissing and sucking on my neck, seeming to love the moans and cries of pleasure he wrenched from me while he hammered his cock into my over and over again, hitting my g-spot now, and making me see stars. "Cum for me one more time, sweetheart" he panted out, rubbing faster circles into my clit, making me clench up and shake while he fucked me. "One more time, baby...then I'm going to turn you over so I can look at my beautiful girl while she takes my cum" he said, his dirty and sweet words making me shatter around him as he held me against his chest and fucked me hard and fast, growling out his pleasure and triumph as I came for him again. 

"What a good girl I have" he praised me, his voice sexy and low in my ears as I panted, coming down as he turned me over and parted my knees, gripping my thighs as he rammed his cock back into me, fucking me deep and slow while he gripped my breasts and his eyes ran over my face and body. "You're so beautiful...god...I'm so lucky that a sexy, gorgeous creature like you lets me..." he closed his eyes and groaned out his pleasure as his cock throbbed inside of me, losing his train of thought as I started bucking my hips up into him, fucking him back, as he neared his edge. 

"That's right, baby...fuck me good...I want to satisfy my sexy man...make him cum so hard" I purred, wrapping my legs around his big body and pulling him down to kiss me as he fucked me faster and deeper, growling into the kiss as I clung to him. I ran my hands up and down his back while he pounded into me, moaning out my pleasure as he used my body expertly, rocking my hips up to meet him, helping him go deeper, only wanting to please him. "Yes, baby...oh, god...Seunghyun your cock is so good.... _so_ good...." I whined out, feeling another orgasm building, not believing that he could do this to me...he was amazing in bed...I couldn't even handle it. 

He growled and kissed me hard as he came, crushing me into his chest and fucking me hard while he filled me up, his sexy groans pushing me over the edge as he sat back and looked down at me while he rubbed my clit, watching me moan and squirm as I came around his cock, the sexy look on his face making the whole thing exponentially better. 

When I started to come down, he pulled out, snuggling me into his chest and kissing me softly, savoring my lips as he stroked my back. "I love waking up with you" he said, his deep eyes calm and soft as he looked into mine, cradling my jaw in his palm as he kissed me deeply again, his lips messaging mine sweetly, like they were meant to...like they were made for me alone. I sighed happily and snuggled into his chest, nuzzling it as he held me. I loved how perfect he seemed to be...how he seemed to _complete_ me...to be so exactly what I needed and wanted. 

"Seunghyun...that was amazing" I giggled out, not knowing what else to say, feeling happy and content. 

"You're welcome" he said, giving me a wide, cocky grin and then laughing with me when I playfully smacked his chest, pulling me in for another kiss and holding me close. 

My tummy grumbled and I giggled a little, making him grin at me. "Lets go feed you. That monster in your stomach isn't going to get any quieter" he teased, making me laugh again, as we got out of bed. 

"Shower first" I said, heading into the bathroom. I was hungry, but Seunghyun had just _ruined_ me...I needed to wash the sweat off first. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Seunghyun joined me in the shower, but he was much quicker than I was, and I ended up coming out several minutes later, braiding my hair and applying light makeup before getting dressed in leggings and a cute top that I found among the clothing that had been given to me. I slipped on a pair of flip flops and wandered downstairs to the kitchen, scavenging for something to quiet the 'monster in my stomach' as Seunghyun had dubbed it. 

Daesung and Taeyang were already down there eating, and I sat down with them, munching on my toast as I surfed my phone. "Morning, boys" I said companionably. 

Daesung nodded to me and gave me a little wave from behind the paper he was reading, and Taeyang nodded his head, also looking at his phone. Not the most talkative bunch, but that was ok. Not everyone was super chipper in the morning. I was only so awake this early because Seunghyun had done such an excellent job of waking me up. I smiled a little at the thought and just enjoyed the silence, idly wondering where he was. I'd thought he was coming down to eat. Oh, well. Maybe he'd gone to get the mail or something. 

The silence was shattered when Jiyong rolled down the stairs, smiling brightly at everybody and eyeing me appreciatively. "God, it's a beautiful morning!" he chirped loudly, a broad smile on his face. "Right guys?" he asked, clearly expecting answers that he wasn't getting, as I waved, and the boys rolled their eyes and ignored him. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head as he sat down next to me, scooting over and resting his arm on the back of my chair, his fuck-boy antics making me laugh against my will, as he gave me a flirty once over. "Well hello miss Sarah. How are you this fine morning?" he asked, waggling his brows at me. 

I shook my head and pushed him away, laughing at his silliness, and he grinned. "That's ok, baby" he said, putting his arm back around the back of my chair. "I'll just keep letting you pretend that you aren't into me. I'm all good" he said, his cockiness making everybody laugh, not just me, now. "But you know," he said, leaning into me and winking in a cheesy way, "if you ever need an upgrade from To-" he was interrupted by Seunghyun pushing his arm off of the back of my chair, his face looking like a thunder cloud, as he looked between Jiyong and I. 

"You're too fucking close" Seunghyun growled at Jiyong, who raised his brows incredulously and held his hands up, backing off. 

"Hey, man. Slow your roll! I was just messing aroun-" Jiyong tried to defend. 

"Save it" Seunghyun growled out, interrupting him mid-sentence, and then turning on me now, towering over me. "And _you_ ," he said, looking down at me angrily, his eyes full of hurt and jealousy. "What's the deal? You just working your way through the group?" he asked, his voice mocking and hurtful. I furrowed my brows and stood up, backing away from him as he talked, his words creating an ache in my heart as they filled with tears. "You planning to move on to GD now that you've had your fun with me?" he accused, stepping closer to me again. 

_No_. I absolutely was _not_ going to cry. Not here, in front of everyone. I swallowed hard and hardened my tear-filled eyes. "Fuck you, Top" I spat, using his nickname rather than his actual name, as I pushed past him and headed outside. I couldn't bring myself to call him the name I'd just been moaning out while we'd been so close, so intimate, in his bed. 

I didn't even know where I was going, but I just needed to get out of the house. I couldn't believe that he would think that of me...that he could be the way he'd been upstairs, and then morph into whatever the hell _that_ was, in the kitchen, just now. I hadn't recognized him at all. He hadn't seemed to care that he was making me cry...that he was _hurting_ me. I decided that I just needed a long walk. We where way out in the country, so it wasn't like there was anywhere else to go, anyway. 

I took a walk around the grounds, admiring how pretty the estate their house was on was. There were little foot paths and trails all around the place, and the trees were in bloom, making the whole place look majestic and charming. I sighed and tried not to think about Top. I just...didn't want to hurt. I didn't want to ruminate on things that made me sick to my stomach. Now that the others trusted me, maybe they would trust me enough to let me leave. I could go back to my old life, and just...forget. The thought brought fresh tears to my eyes and I found a bench to sit on, just letting the tears flow. I had to just...let it out. 

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and jumped, looking up surprised, to see Taeyang. "Hey" he said softly, sitting down next to me.

"You better be careful" I sniffled. "Wouldn't want Top to catch you talking to his fucking _property_ " I sobbed out bitterly. 

"Hey...he's...not usually like that" Taeyang tried to defend him. "I don't know _what_ that was about, but I've never seen him be such a dick" he said. 

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" I asked, looking over at him incredulously. "He's only this much of a dick to _me_?" I asked, laughing humorlessly, but feeling bad when Taeyang recoiled. I shook my head and sighed, giving him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry..." I trailed off. "I know you're just trying to help" I said, sitting up straighter again, deciding that I was done indulging my little crying jag. I gave him a watery smile and he patted my shoulder. "I'll be fine...I just want to be alone, right now" I said. He nodded and gave me a kind smile. 

"Ok, then" he said, standing. "Let me know if you need anything...but seriously...Top...he's not actually an asshole, k?" he said, making me grin a little and shake my head. 

"Duely noted" I said, waving as Taeyang turned his back and walked off, headed back to the house. 

I stood up and stretched, wiping my face, sure what little makeup I'd been wearing was all over the place now. Oh well, though. Just one more good reason to be alone, right now. I followed a path along the side of the house, my eyes catching and holding on to what looked like....a _blinking_...like a blinking red light, at the base of a tree, just under the lower branches. I walked over and investigated, finding a tiny plastic device. It had a blinking red light, but it didn't look like a camera...so what the hell _was_ it? 

My first instinct was to take it directly to Daesung, but I wanted to do another quick sweep of the grounds, first, to see if I could find any more of these weird little things. I did a quick jog around, finding 5 more, shocked at the number that seemed to just be in the _obvious_ places. What the hell was going on? Was there some kind of surveillance going on? Why would anyone go to the trouble of planting these? It seemed to me that if an enemy knew where these guys slept, it would be more simple just to bomb the house or something. My blood ran cold at the thought, and I ran back to the house, entering the door and yelling for Daesung, not giving a shit that I was alarming everyone. 

All of the guys converged on me and I held out the little blinking black boxes to them. I looked to Daesung, who looked angry and inquisitive. "I found these in the trees along the path that circles the house" I said, catching my breath from all the running I had just done. "Any idea what they are?" I asked, looking to Daesung first, and then to the others, my eyes passing over Top as if he wasn't there. I was still too hurt to look at him without crying or slapping him, one or the other, right now. 

"They're _motherfucking bugs_ , is what they are" Daesung growled out, looking angrier than I'd ever seen him, as he took the things from me and immediately smashed them into nothingness under his boots.

I stepped back, shocked at his outburst and he gave me a comforting look. "Good job finding these" he said, giving me a grateful look. "Boys, lets search the house and grounds thoroughly. Try to keep at least one of them intact. If we can shut it off, I can take it apart and try to figure out what exactly it does" he said, looking at the group. "I'm thinking it's simple audio surveillance, but if that's the case, why would they put them _outside_ the house?" he asked, the wheels in his head turning as he looked up at the ceiling.

"No worries boss, we'll get these weak ass trinkets and then gut the bastards responsible for placing them" Jiyong said, winking at me and giving Top a hard look right after. I rolled my eyes. _Great._ Now he was using me to irritate Top. _Fuck my life...._

The group broke up, and since it looked like Top was going to stay inside and search, I opted to go outside, feeling like the fresh air had been good for me. I did a methodical search of the area that nobody else seemed to be looking in, and didn't find anything. Hm...maybe I'd gotten them all? After about half an hour, I saw that Daesung and Jiyong where convening on the lawn. 

"Find any more?" Daesung called, when he saw me approaching. 

I held up my empty hands and shook my head.

"Us either" Jiyong said, looking puzzled. 

"Lets go see if the others found anything in the house" Daesung said, waving for us to follow him, as he strode back over the rolling lawn, toward the house. 

When we walked in, Taeyang and Top were both huddled around a _pile_ of the little boxes that they'd placed on the coffee table, in the living room. My eyes widened. There had to be 20 of the damn things... _what the hell was going on?_

"These were in all of the bedrooms, and there was at least one in every other room. It looked like they're placed in increments...like they have some kind of range, or something" Top said to Daesung, his eyes darting over to me, looking kind of sad, but then refocusing on his boss. I didn't return his look. He could fuck right off, as far as I was concerned...but my heart hurt. _Damn him._

Daesung sat down with one of them and motioned to the rest of the pile. "Destroy the others" he said to Top, and he and Taeyang immediately scooped them up and took them outside. "These are...not sophisticated..." Daesung mumbled to himself, feeling around the device for a switch, or something, I imagined. "They look like...hm..." he continued, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrated, a look that would have been adorable, if I wasn't low-key scared the device was going to explode in his hands, or some other nasty little trick that was built into it. 

"Aha!" he gasped out, making me jump, but not noticing. He looked up and locked eyes with Jiyong and I. "It's a remote monitor" he said. "I was wrong" he added, standing. "This little baby will not only send and receive audio, but records video, and tracks the location of whatever it's placed on" he said. 

"But what's the point of placing them outside of our house, too?" Jiyong asked, looking pissed off and puzzled at the same time. 

"The more important question is _who_ placed them" Daesung said. 

"And _why_ " I added.

 


	8. Apologies

I nervously smoothed the pin striped pencil skirt I'd worn for this meeting down over my thighs. The fact was, I was dressed like a hoe. The skirt came down to a couple inches above my knees, sure, but it fit like a second skin, and the blouse I was wearing was so low cut that you could see my goodies when I even leaned forward. I closed my eyes and knocked on the outer office door, getting my nerves together for this meeting. 

Daesung had turned the info about the monitoring devices we'd found over to Jiyong, who had been able to track down the company that made them. It was a multinational security conglomerate called TriCorp. The sales rep's number had been on the website, and we had hatched a plan that I might be able to schmooze my way into a view of the sales log he kept, to have some idea of who his recent customers might have been. Daesung had been certain that the devices hadn't been there a week ago when he'd done the last security sweep of the house and grounds...so whoever had places them, had to have purchased them within the last couple of weeks. 

I'd managed to get the meeting over the phone, stating that I was the buyer for a big fish consulting firm that had worries over security breeches. It had been easy enough, and now here I stood, dressed like a hooker, about to behave like one, for the hopeful chance that I could get a look and snap a quick photo of that ledger. 

I was nervous and my palms were sweating as I waited for the door to be answered. The fact was, I didn't really have a plan, here. I was completely flying by the seat of my pants, working without any kind of a net. This could go terribly wrong. Top had reminded me, in the car on the way over, that I still had my communicator, and they would be right outside. I guess if things went wrong, I could always hit my panic button, but that was little comfort. 

Top and I had been cordial since what had happened two days ago. I'd been sleeping on the couch, inspite of his protests that he should be the one to do it. The fact was, I didn't think I could sleep in a place where we'd been so intimate and close without re-opening the wound in my heart. The fact was, I'd been developing some pretty serious feelings for him, and now I felt like I'd just been an idiot. I sure as hell wasn't signing up for the kind of bullshit I'd had to go through just now. I'd much rather do assignments like this. At least then, only my body was in danger.

My breath hitched as the door wasn't opened, but rather I was buzzed through, the door swinging open automatically to allow me entrance into the waiting room. I turned on the charm and smiled at the oldish secretary who was sitting at the desk. "Your name please, miss?" she asked, politely enough, her eyes scanning my wardrobe choices with carefully concealed disdain. I gave her my name and she looked at the schedule. "Have a seat, Mr. Bordeau will be with you as soon as he can" she said dryly, returning her attention to the romance novel she's been reading. 

I glanced at the cover and smirked as I sashayed over to one of the chairs, perching on the edge and taking out my compact to inspect my makeup. After only about 30 seconds, a balding, overweight little man opened his office door, smiling agreeably at me as he walked out. "Miss Monroe?" he asked, smiling and holding out his hand to shake. 

I smiled back and stood, intentionally bending more than necessary to display the goods. I smiled a little and shook his hand daintily, gratified by the way his eyes fixed on my neckline. He was going to be easy, and as we walked back into his office, he actually appeared to be a little nervous.

"Your company is interested in the N39 Special, yes?" the sales guy said, motioning to a chair on the other side of his desk.

I smiled and sashayed over to the desk, choosing instead to perch on the edge, crossing my legs and grinning down at him in a sultry way. "Yes, indeed, Mr. Bordeau" I purred, leaning over a little, watching his eyes wander my body. "That fact is, we have been having some security problems, and your device came highly recommended" I said, giving him a sexy little pout. It was all I could do not to laugh as he took out a hanky, wiping the newly formed sweat beads from his pink forehead as he looked at me.

"First of all, miss, call me Buster" he said, smiling in a way that kind of made my skin crawl, but also was gratifying. He was clearly buying my act. The little insect actually thought I was attracted to him. Yuck. "Second of all, don't think I'm giving you any discounts for being gorgeous" he said with a wink, activating my gag reflex. 

I recovered and sent him a flirty little smile, giggling and pretending embarasment. "Of course not! A man of your..." I trailed off and ran a gentle finger over his lapel, leaning into him a little and biting my lip, "stature...would never let his integrity slip in such a way" I purred, hating the way he was looking at me, but knowing that this is what needed to be done. 

"Well...I wouldn't go that far..." he said, his eyes running over me as he set a hand on my knee, stroking it intimately. "I'm a reasonable man. Perhaps we can come to some kind of mutually acceptable agreement" he said, the suggestion in his voice making it obvious that my plan was working, even if I did want to curl into myself and die...or shower for the next year. 

I smiled and licked my lips as I winked at him. "I'm positive that can be arranged, Buster" I said, putting a sultry emphasis on his name. "Why don't you go and put on more of that excellent cologne you're wearing, and I'll just...get comfy out here?" I suggested, walking over to the nearest chair and sitting down, unbuttoning the top button on my already low cut blouse, exposing a little bit of my bra. 

He cleared his throat and stood so suddenly that I thought he might fall over. It was all I could do not to snicker. I completely had him. This hadn't been so bad, actually...

I watched him disappear into the bathroom and immediately hopped up, frantically searching through the files on his desk, and not finding what I needed. I began to panic a little as I heard the toilet flush, knowing that I didn't have much time. Fuck. Where was the goddamn ledger?! I rifled through his desk drawers, casting anxious glances up at the door, and finally came upon a leather bound book. Yes! My eyes widened as I snapped it up, quickly skimming to the last page and whipping out my phone. I snapped the picture just as I heard the water in the sink turn off, practically flying to the door. I slipped out and waved goodbye to the secretary, who honestly looked like she was more interested in her reading than anything that was going on around her. 

Once out of site I flew to the elevator and tapped my foot impatiently as it seemed to want to stop on every damn floor. I should have taken the stairs. It was only a matter of minutes until he realized he'd been played, and called the building security. I couldn't have that. I wasn't good under pressure, and I sure as hell didn't want to talk to any actual police. 

The doors finally opened and I did my best to look natural as I walked quickly out of the lobby of the building, down the sidewalk, and into the alley where the car was waiting for me. I sighed in relief and smiled a little as the back door was flung open for me. I slid in and the car began moving as I closed the door, sinking back into the seat in exhaustion. I registered the looks of concern on the faces of all of the men in the back of the car and smiled smugly. "I got it" I said gleefully, registering the looks of relief and cheers from the others as I whipped out my phone, pulling up the picture, and passing it to Daesung. 

"Fuck yeah, FBI!" he declared, fist bumping me just like one of the others. That was the most friendly he'd ever been with me and I smiled, tearing up a little bit. He leaned back and handed my phone to Seungri on his right, cringing away from me. "Aww...fuck. Don't do that! I can't handle that shit" he said, making me giggle as he made a cross with his fingers and held it up between us. 

"Seriously though, good job!" Taeyang said, smiling warmly at me. "You might make a descent assassin yet" he said, grinning at me. 

I smiled and looked away, shaking my head. "I don't want to have to kill anyone..." I said. 

"Yeah" Jiyong said from beside me, wrapping his arm around me and squeezing. "She's more of a lover, not a fighter, right sweet cakes?" he teased, making me laugh as I slapped his chest and pushed him off of me. I had a somber second to register the look of complete, devouring jealousy on Top's face, before I decided not to respond. The fact was, he'd had me, and then he'd been an asshole, and now he didn't anymore. Jiyong didn't mean anything by his bullshit. He was just an epic flirt. He knew it wasn't going to happen. It was one of those, 'hey babe, I'm just kidding!...unless you're going to do it', type of things. Harmless. 

Besides, hadn't I earned some trust from him, too? The thing that hurt me the most, was that he believed that I could be how I was with him upstairs in his bed, and then turn around and flirt with one of his house mates, not 30 minutes later. I locked my jaw and leaned back, closing my eyes, deciding to focus on the killer job I'd just done, instead. It had been risky, but I couldn't help but bask in the praise and happiness that it had created in the group. 

"I know!" Seungri excitedly said, sitting forward, his kind eyes dancing with excitement. "Why don't we celebrate with pizza and beer?" he said, causing immediate cheers to break out around the group. Well, all except for Top, who's eyes kept boring into me, even though I refused to meet them. 

I nodded and smiled. "Sounds great!" I exclaimed, smiling around the group. 

"Fuck, yeah" Jiyong said, leaning in, and anticipatory grin on his face.

_Uh-oh._

________________________________________________________________________________

What I thought I was getting was a semi quiet night of pizza and beer...maybe a movie. What I ended up with, thanks to a few well placed calls from Jiyong, was a full scale party. He higher _strippers_ , for fuck's sake. I was still having a good time though, laughing at the funny movie that we were all watching, while the skanks earned singles from mostly Jiyong. I couldn't help but notice the way that Top just kept staring at me...it was awkward. 

About half way through the movie, I got up and went into the kitchen for water. I wasn't shit faced yet, and I didn't plan to get that way. It wasn't my style. I don't think anyone really noticed my absence. The only person who would have was Jiyong, but he'd disappeared upstairs with one of the strippers about 10 minutes ago, so that was fine. I really just wanted to sober up, and get away from Top, who's eyes had been boring into me since we'd all set down together. 

I went up on my tippy-toes to get a glass for water out of the cupboard, and stopped when a strong hand had reached up ahead of me and taken a glass down. I smile a little and thanked Top as he handed it to me, turning to the sink, refusing to meet his eyes, and ignoring the surge of adrenaline that shot through me when his body had breifly been pressed against me while he helped me reach the glass. 

I filled the glass and drank, half hoping that he would just leave. I didn't want an awkward scene. I just wanted to drink some water and snuggle up on the couch, maybe actually get some sleep when the movie was over and everyone went to bed. 

"I'm sorry" Top said, from behind me, his voice sounding kind of raw. 

I turned and really looked at him, maybe for the first time, since our fight in the kitchen. He looked rough...like maybe he hadn't been sleeping or taking very good care of himself. Seeing that he had my attention, his stepped a little closer, his eyes soft as they drilled into me. 

"I was a completely inexcusable asshole" he said, squeezing my hand. 

I nodded my head like a zombie, trying to absorb his apology, but finding that the beer was just making everything kind of...funny.

I giggled against my will, grinning up at him and covering my mouth, my eyes locking in with his amused ones as he got in my space a little, tucking a stray strand of my hair behind my ear tenderly. "You really were an asshole, you know" I said, looking away from him, trying to fight the urge to climb him like a tree. He was just so...big...and sexy....I bit on my lip a little while I looked back up at him. 

"Are you drunk?" he asked, seeming amused. 

"Not really" I said. "I'm just trying to...not feel so awkward...and the beer makes this whole thing kind of funny, you know?" I said, giggling a little again. 

"I want you" he said simply, running a gentle finger along my jaw and caressing my neck with the palm of his hand. 

I shivered and closed my eyes, leaning into his touch. I brought myself up short though, when I remembered how he'd been in the kitchen the other morning. I wasn't signing back up for _that_ shit again. "I'm not your property" I said seriously, feeling more sober than I had been a few moments before, as I looked directly up into his eyes. 

He nodded somberly. "I know that...I just...god.." he trailed off, backing away and ruffling his hair as he paced around a little bit. "I just can't stand the thought of anyone else touching you" he said softly, the heat in his eyes making me want nothing except to be in his arms. I fought the urge though.

"You and I both know that Jiyong is a man whore, right?" I asked.

He chuckled and nodded, stepping back into my space, his hands finding their way to my hips. I didn't mind...at all. 

"And you also know that Jiyong knew that we are together, right?" I asked, raising an inquisitive brow. 

He nodded and grinned a little bit, his eyes calm and warm...soft...like his lips. Fuck...

"So then, you know that you have nothing to be jealous of...because he was just being himself" I said, running my hand up his chest and round his neck, gratified when he pulled me into his big body, wrapping his arms around my waist. 

"I was an idiot" he said. "I'm just...I haven't ever wanted anyone the way I want you...it scares me to think that you might leave me" he said, his eyes vulnerable. I couldn't help but pull him down, kissing him softly and looking into his eyes. 

"I want you, too, baby" I said softly, stopping him when he went in to kiss me again, holding eye contact. "But you have to trust me" I added. "I am yours, baby...and you don't need to be jealous, because nobody could ever make me feel the way that you can...because you're you" I said, leaning up and grinning against his lips as he held me against him, kissing me hungrily. 

"Are you mine, sweetheart?" He asked, his eyes vulnerable and searching as he looked into mine. 

"Yes, Seunghyun" I said, smiling up into his deep, calm eyes. "I'm all yours, baby" I said, my voice breathy as he crushed me into him again and kissed me hard, lifting me up and sitting me on the counter. 

I smiled as he parted my knees, stepping in between my legs as he cradled my jaw in his hands, kissing me deeply and completely. "Prove it" he whispered against my lips, his words sending shock waves through my body.

I giggled and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him in to kiss me again, nibbling on his lower lip, enjoying the aroused little growl that rumbled out of his chest right after I did it. "You're done being jealous and possessive? You're really sorry?" I asked, looking into his eyes, biting my lip softly as I regarded him. 

"Yes" he said, running his hands up and down my thighs. 

"Prove it" I mimicked, giggling when he growled and pulled me into him, his big hands on my ass, squeezing and messaging my flesh as he ground his big cock into my core through our clothing.

"I've missed my sexy girl" he said softly, kissing me deeply again as he ran his hands up, messaging my breasts while he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into his mouth, arching into his touch, only wanting more of it. 

"I missed you, too, Seunghyun..." I whimpered out, my mouth opening soundlessly as he snaked a hand up my skirt, rubbing my core and pressing into the wet spot over my openening while he kissed me. 

"These panties are wet, sweetheart" he teased, enjoying my moans of pleasure as he continued to touch and tease me while I rocked my hips, needing more friction than I was getting. 

"Take me upstairs, baby" I pleaded, gasping when he pulled my hair back, making me bare my throat so that he could kiss and suck on the skin there while he touched me. 

"No, baby....right here. I want to fuck my sexy girl right here" he whispered against my flesh, his dirty words making me moan out my pleasure as I wrapped my legs around his waist. 

"But...someone might see..." I whimpered out, moaning and grinding into his touch as he slipped his hand into my panties, pulling them down over my hips as he messaged my bare clit with his other hand. 

"Let them watch...they can't have you...only me...because you're mine...right, sweetheart?" he growled out, looking into my eyes, the feeling of complete and utter belonging so strong that all I could do was nod, and be happy that it was true. I smiled as he pushed two of his fingers up into my pussy, moaning out my pleasure as he started fucking me on them, kissing me deeply as he did. I wanted to be his. I was confident that he was done being a jealous asshole...and now all I wanted was for him to fill me up and make me cum for him. 

"Fuck me, baby....please?" I whispered against his lips, rubbing the rock hard bulge in his pants. 

He growled and pulled my ass farther to the edge of the counter. "My sexy girl wants to cum on my cock?" he asked, grinning and licking his lips, his eyes on fire with lust and hunger.

I bit my lip and nodded, giving him big eyes as I looked up at him. "I need it" I whined, crying out as he took out his cock and immediately slammed it all the way into me, holding me still by my ass on the counter as he fucked me deep and hard, jolting my whole body with his thrusting in and out. 

"Like this?" he growled, fucking me harder and faster as I clung to him and moaned. 

"Yes....oh, god...fuck, yes, Seunghyun..." I whined out, lost in the pleasure he was giving me as he hammered his cock into me harder and faster, fucking my pussy so expertly as he held me against the counter that I didn't even care if anyone heard me. 

_"Jesus christ_ , sweetheart...your little pussy is already clenching up on me...you must really have needed me to give it to you" he growled out, kissing my jaw and speaking into my ear, his voice sexy and low with lust as he fucked me a little faster, slapping and gripping my ass, grunting out his pleasure as he used me. 

"I did, baby....I want to cum for you,baby...make me cum..." I pleaded, rocking my hips into him while he fucked me on the counter, loving everything about this as his lips met mine, our tongues tangling together, working against each other in the same manner our bodies were, right now. "yes....Oh, god!" I moaned out, digging my nails into his back as I came around his cock. 

I chanted his name as he growled into my neck like an animal,fucking me hard and fast while I came for him. "That's right, sweetheart....my dirty girl is cumming so hard...all over my cock..." he murmured in my ear. "Give it all to me, baby...don't stop until you can't cum any more for me...then I'm going to cum for you" he whispered, sucking on the sweet spot below my ear as I gave one last loud moan and relaxed, letting him fuck me hard as he chased his high now.

"Where do you want to cum for me, baby?" I asked, leaning up into him while he fucked me and kissing his ear. "I could get on my knees for you....or you could cum on my hand...." I said, loving how his cock throbbed inside of me and he groaned out his pleasure at my dirty words. "Or maybe you want me to jack you off?" I said, a giggle in my voice. "Maybe you want my softy little hand around your cock, stroking faster and faster until you explode all over me?" I whined out, losing my train of thought as he crushed me against him, growling and sucking on my neck, leaving marks all over me as he came deep inside of me, repeating 'mine' over and over again as he finished. 

I sighed and relaxed as he stilled, running my fingers through his hair. He grinned up at me and kissed me softly, cradling me in his arms as he helped me down off of the counter. "Sweetheart, you have no idea how sexy you look in that outfit...that poor sales guy could easily have had a stroke" he teased, making me laugh outright. 

"Lets go to bed, baby" I purred, snuggling into him. "I have a feeling I'm going to sleep like a baby for the first time in a couple of days" I said, making him grin warmly as he scooped me up in his arms, carrying me up to his bed.

 

 


	9. All's Well In Paradise

I stretched and smiled up at the ceiling, loving waking up in Seunghyun's arms again. I'd slept like a baby last night, I didn't even turn over in my sleep. I smiled wider as I felt Seunghyun tighten his grip on me a little and kiss my hair as we spooned. "G'morning" I said groggily, snuggling back into his warm body. 

"'Morning, sweetheart" he said, his voice tinged with amusement that made me give him a curious look over my shoulder. 

He smiled and leaned over, kissing me softly and pulling back, his deep, calm eyes full of warmth and affection for me. "You slept like you were dead" he teased, his sexy grin making me happy to be in close proximity to him. 

"I _did_ sleep well, baby" I purred, turning over and wrapping my arms around his neck. "You exhausted me last night" I said softly into his ear as I kissed it and nuzzled into his neck. I smiled against his skin as I felt his breathing pick up a little bit. 

I hummed out my appreciation as he propped himself above me, gently messaging my breasts and ass, running his palms all over my body while I kissed his neck. "Careful, sweetheart...we might not get out of bed if you keep teasing me" he said softly, smiling down at me as he claimed my lips, wrenching a little moan from me that he greedily swallowed while he rolled my nipple between his thumb and forefinger through my nightie. He chuckled and kissed my jaw and my neck, gently nipping at my earlobe as his hand wandered south, stroking my thigh just under the hem of the little lace nightie I'd worn. 

I whimpered a little and squirmed, running my hands up and down his chest while he gently ground his hardness into my leg. "Maybe my sexy girl doesn't want to get out of bed?" he husked in my ear. "Maybe she wants me to fuck her right here...stretch her tight little pussy around my cock and make her see stars..." he murmured, chuckling when I moaned in pleasure and parted my legs for his fingers to rub and message my soaking wet clit and folds. 

"Yes, baby...I'm so wet for you already...please take care of me" I moaned out, biting my lip and giving him a sexy, pleading look. 

"Oh...my baby is so desperate for my cock..." he teased, appreciation and lust dripping from his voice as he teased my entrance with his finger, all the while making me whimper and squirm with his thumb rubbing circles into my clit. "So tight and wet...so eager for me to fuck her that she didn't even wear panties to bed...just came to me bare..." he shivered at his own dirty words and kissed me hard, growling a little as I moaned into his mouth while he sunk two of his rough, thick fingers into my pussy, fucking me on them slowly while he languidly kissed me and slid his tongue into my mouth. 

I arched my body into his and ran my hand down to message his cock, loving the rumblings of pleasure I earned from him as he ground himself against my hand, fucking me faster and harder on his fingers, by way of reward. "That feels so good, baby...I love it when you touch me, Seunghyun...only you, baby" I whispered out, panting and shaking while he fucked me on his fingers, pressing me into his bed and groaning for me while I took out his cock and started stroking his hard length. 

"Mm..." he murmured, chuckling softly and giving me a sexy grin as he looked into my eyes while he touched me. "You're such a sexy, wet little girl for me...maybe I should take you into the shower? Maybe getting wetter is just what my baby needs?" he said. "I bet this little night gown your wearing would look amazing soaking wet and sticking to your amazing tits..." he growled out, fucking me harder on his fingers and smiling big when I cried out, his eyes heated furnaces of lust. "I bet I'll be able to see right through it while you suck my cock..." he whispered against my lips, fucking me hard on his fingers, feeling me clench up around him as he brought me to the edge of my orgasm. "I'm going to make you cum...right here, all over my fingers...and then I'm going to take you in there, under the water, and fuck your pretty mouth..." he continued, "when I'm ready to cum, I'm going to stand you up and fuck you against the wall in the shower, make you cum all over my cock while I fill this tight little pussy up...leave no room for doubt in your mind that you belong to me...because I'm the only one who could ever treat you this well" he growled out, smiling triumphantly down at me and kissing me hard while I screamed into his mouth, swallowing my cries of pleasure as I squirmed and arched, cumming hard on his fingers. 

"Yes! Oh, god..." I whined out, clinging to him as I started to come down from my high. He grinned at me and removed his fingers, locking eyes with me as he sucked my wetness off of them.

"Such a sweet little pussy..." he praised me, stroking my cheek with his thumb and kissing me deeply. "Come with me, sweetheart" he said, getting up out of bed and pulling me to my feet, chuckling when I squealed a little as he swept me up into his arms, walking me into the bathroom and setting my ass on the counter top. He kissed me again and turned on the shower, coming back to stand in between my legs while he kissed me and gently ran his palms all over my body, up over my breasts, into my hair, down to my ass, just enjoying touching me. 

"Is that water warm enough yet, baby?" I asked, giving him a little grin and biting my lip. "I want to suck your cock, Seunghyun" I purred, grinning bigger when his eyes caught fire and his jaw locked, his eyes hungry. 

"All you have to do is ask, sweetheart" he said softly, kissing me as he pulled me down off of the counter and lead me into the warm water with him, shedding his boxers as we went. 

I immediately dropped to my knees and smiled up at him, stroking his cock while he enjoyed the visual of me on my knees, grinning up at him, while the warm shower spray rendered my night gown transparent. I licked my lips and smiled, giving his head little kitten licks as I stroked his cock, loving his groans and how his cock throbbed in my hand, leaking pre-cum while I touched him. "Is this ok, baby?" I asked, sucking on the head of his cock, gently pressing him to lean back against the wall as he leaned his head back, his mouth opening soundlessly while I slid his cock as far into my mouth as it would go. 

I moaned a little while I started sucking his cock, bobbing my head and rotating a little to give him different angles while he gently fucked my mouth. I gripped onto his hips to stabilize myself and went a little faster, reaching down to touch myself while I sucked him off.

"Oh, fuck...sweetheart...your little mouth is amazing..." he groaned out, tensing and raising a brow as he looked down at me while I pleased him. "Are you...are you touching yourself for me while you give me your mouth?" he asked, grinning a little and throbbing hard while I sucked him off. 

I pulled off of him and smiled, continuing to stroke his cock. "Of course, baby...how could I not?" I said softly, biting my lip as I looked up at him and slid two of my fingers up inside of myself. "You're so sexy and hard for me...my pussy clenches up every time you growl for me...the sounds _you_ make are sexy, too" I said, meaning it, moaning a little while I fucked myself on my fingers. I would have been fine with just sucking him off. I could have cum on my fingers while he got off, the whole thing too much for me, but he had other ideas. 

"Get up here so I can fuck you" Seunghyun almost growled, pulling me up so suddenly that I would have lost my balance if he hadn't had total control of me, sandwiching my body in between the shower wall and his bigger one. I whimpered, looking up into his heated eyes, reaching up to gently move his wet and dripping hair out out of them while he leaned down to kiss me.

He growled into the kiss and lifted one of my thighs, pushing his big cock up into my pussy in the next second, groaning out his pleasure as he sunk all the way into me. " _Fuck_..." he sighed out, kissing me softly, restraining himself a little while I adjusted. "You're so fucking tight, sweetheart...you're going to make me cum way too soon" he murmured softly against my lips, his words, and his cock throbbing inside of me, making me shake and moan. 

"I don't mind, baby...I want your cum" I said sweetly, giggling when he growled and kissed me hard, lifting me up off of the ground and fucking me hard into the shower wall. 

I moaned and cried out into his mouth as he relentlessly pounded his cock into me, fucking me into the wall, gripping my thighs as he rammed me. "You want my cum? God, that's so hot..." he murmured, kissing me deeply and slapping my ass, wrenching loud moans of pleasure from me with each thrust deep and hard into my pussy. "Fuck yes, baby...fuck...moan for me. Let everyone in the goddamn house know how sexy you sound when you take my cock" he growled out, slapping my ass again and making me see stars, just like he'd promised me in bed. "Cum for me, sweetheart..." he almost pleaded, his eyes soft, but hot and demanding, as he kissed me and then buried his face in my neck, kissing and sucking at the flesh there while he fucked me hard and deep now, bouncing my body against the wall with each thrust. 

"Seunghyun!" I squealed, wrapping myself around him as I came on his cock, earning growls of praise and pleasure from him as my pussy clenched down on his cock, milking him while he came for me, too. 

"Yes, baby...oh, fuck...that's it...oh, god..." he groaned out, gripping my ass and nuzzling my neck while we came together. 

I giggled as I started to come down and he gently pulled out, kissing me deeply, cradling my jaw in his palm while we stood together under the warm spray of the shower. He pulled away and gave me such a warm, adoring smile, that it honestly took my breath. I'd never been looked at like this by anyone else. "You were amazing, Seunghyun" I said softly, kissing him and snuggling into his chest. 

"Please don't ever leave me" he said softly, out of the blue. 

I pulled away and gently grabbed his face, my palms on either of his cheeks as I looked up into his eyes. "Why would I ever do such a stupid thing?" I asked softly, incredulous, trying to understand his insecurity. "Don't you feel it, too?" I asked, kissing him softly. "We...we're _right_ , baby. There's nobody else out there for me. It's just you, sweetie...only you" I said, smiling softly and giggling when the fear receded from his deep, pretty eyes, and was replaced by nothing but sweetness and warmth. 

"I _do_ feel it" he said softly, hugging me into his chest. "So much that it scares me, sometimes. I'll work on that" he promised me. 

"Good. You're stuck with me" I giggled out, laughing when he playfully smacked my ass, giving me goosebumps even though he'd just fucked me so hard, a few minutes ago.

"I'm going downstairs to make breakfast" I announced, pushing away from him after we'd finished cleaning up.

"So domestic" he teased, turning off the water and following me out. I smiled up at him as I dried my hair off and he pulled me in for another soft, super sweet, kiss.

"See you downstairs" I said, grinning over my shoulder as I headed out.  
————————————————————————  
When I got downstairs, I knew something was wrong by the lack of electricity. It was eerie with no TV, no lights....nothing. "Hey, guys?" I called out, wondering what was up.

"Are you kidding?" I heard Seungri muttering from the kitchen, and headed toward his voice. I couldn't contain the laugh that escaped my lips at the site of him, bent over the microwave, pushing the power button over and over again. The despair on his face was priceless.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking to the doorway when Taeyang walked in.

"Did the power go out?" he asked.

"Everything is working fine upstairs" I said.

"It's a fuse" Daesung said, looking irritated, as he joined the group. "I know we have replacements somewhere, so if you guys would help look, we can get it fixed.

"But I'm _starving_!" Seungri groaned miserably. "Can't we figure out _food_ first?" he pleaded.

Deasung sighed and messaged his temples for a moment. "Ok..." he breathed out, throwing me the keys to his car. I was so startled that I almost dropped them.

"What?" I asked, giving him a confused look.

"FBI, go get us some food while we look for the replacement fuse and fix the power problem, ok?" Daesung asked.

"By myself?" I questioned, thrilled with the idea that he might actually trust me enough to let me go alone.

"Yep. I need Top looking, too" he said. "Just don't do anything to make me regret leaving you on your own" he added, giving me a level look, but grinning a little when he saw how happy I was.

I nodded. "Ok. What should I get?" I asked.

"Eggs!" Seungri said, smiling big.

"Kimchi!" Taeyang piped up.

I smiled over my shoulder as I walked out. "Done. See you soon. Make sure I have an oven to cook this stuff when I get back" I called, smiling to myself as I headed out to the car.  
———————————————————————-  
I drove to the nearest supermarket about 15 miles away, singing along to the radio as the road wound away toward my destination. This was the most freedom I'd been allowed since I'd met the guys. I smiled to myself, realizing that I'd done it. I'd earned their trust. Maybe I could even have a normal life again, soon. Not that I wanted them out of my life...I just wanted a separate space. I wanted to go back to work and be normal again. Most importantly, I wanted to publish my article and turn over the info on the human trafficking ring to the authorities, so they could end it. 

I walked into the store and collected the odds and ends for the eggs and kimchi breakfast that I planned to make for the guys. It was a mildly weird combo, but whatever. I wanted to do something nice for everyone for putting up with all of the drama now that all was well in paradise between Seunghyun and I.  I hoped that they were able to fix the fuse. It would be rough at the house without electricity in most of the downstairs.

As I approached the checkout counter to pay, I noticed a shady looking guy standing around by the door. He looked like he was watching me, but was trying to hide it. I was instantly creeped out. I brushed it off as I exchanged pleasantries with the checker, but I couldn't help but feel watched. Call me paranoid, but as I got closer to the exit, I became irrationally certain that the guy was watching me...waiting for something.

I decided that I just needed to get in the car and get the fuck home. I paid for my groceries and then made a b-line for the exit, trying hard not to cringe away from the weirdo as I sped past him, to the car. He was probably just a weirdo, but why take chances? I got into my car and buckled in, watching for the guy as I pulled out of the lot. He was still there, just standing by the door like before. I let out a sigh of relief and even laughed a little at myself. That whole thing was so dumb.

I was driving along, singing to the radio, in general just enjoying the beautiful late morning, when I saw a car speeding up behind me. My eyes widened a little when it started riding my bumper. I slowed down so it could pass me, or whatever, and a startled scream left my lips as it's front bumper made contact with my rear.

_What the fuck!!?_

I tried to swerve off of the road, but was horrified to see the car slowing down and pulling off with me. I did the only thing I could do, and pulled back into the road, speeding up, tears streaming down my face as I quickly dialed Seunghyun.

"Hey, sweetheart" he answered, a smile in his deep voice.

"There's somebody trying to run me off the road" I said, my voice shaking. Even I could hear the raw panic in my voice as I white knuckled the steering wheel, my eyes darting fearfully between the road in front of me, and the rear view mirror. Now that I was speeding, the car seemed to have backed off.

" _What?!_ Who's chasing you?! Where are you?!" Seunghyun said, his voice carefully clipped and controlled in my ears. He was scared, and he was trying to hide it to keep from freaking me out any more.

"I don't _know_! I don't know, baby!" I squeaked out, sobbing into the phone. "It's a black BMW...and it's-" I took a deep breath, trying to keep the panic at bay, trying desperately to think of how to get out of this. "I think it's backing off...maybe I can pull over now" I said hopefully.

I stepped on the brakes and screamed when the car behind me hit my bumper again. " _Sarah!_ " Seunghyun yelled into the phone. "Where are you?" he demanded, and I could hear the jingling of keys on his end as I sped up, and the car backed off again.

"I'm on the highway...I'm, probably 10 minutes from the house" I said shakily into the phone.

"Hang on, sweetheart. I'm coming for you" Seunghyun said, his voice deadly quiet and deadly calm. He was the assassin now. It was incredibly comforting to know he was on his way. I had faith that he could get me out of this.

"Please hurry" I whispered out, clicking off the line and trying to focus on just evading the car and staying on the road. Seunghyun was coming. I just needed to buy enough time for him to get to me. I felt like I was being _herded_ , almost. They clearly didn't want me to pull over, or go slow...but _why_?

My answer came in the form of a semi truck that pulled out into my path from a side road. I didn't have time to react. I plowed into it at better than 60mph, and the last thing I was aware of was pain, and the sound of breaking glass.

 


	10. Complications Arise

**_3rd Person POV:_ **

The girl was pulled from the wreckage of her car amid the tinkling of broken glass. She wasn't conscious, but Joey 6-Toes didn't give a shit about that. The Boss had paid him good money, and also provided him with good meth, so he was willing to do whatever he wanted. Besides, it wasn't exactly like Joey had a strong moral compass to begin with. This kind of work was way better than stealing from old ladies and scrounging for the money for his extra-curriculars. 

So he didn't bat an eye when the boss told him and his brother Sticky Bill to watch the girl, and then let him know when she wasn't in the company of those idiots she was living with. Joey hadn't actually been watching that hard...it had sort of been a happy coincidence. He'd been waiting in the car for Billy to come back out with smokes, and low and behold, the bitch had walked right into the market, like she was delivering herself with a neat little bow around her ass. 

He'd called the Boss, and had been instructed to run her off the road. The Boss had been cryptic about what was planned if he couldn't run her off the road, so he'd been as surprised as he was sure she had been, when the truck had pulled out, blocking her path. He was actually more surprised that she wasn't more hurt...she'd plowed into that truck going fucking _gangbusters_...oh well though. Wasn't his problem. He was just here to do his job. 

He looked down at the girl. She was hot. No wonder those guys kept her close. She had little cuts and stuff on her, but that was all probably from the glass. Joey pulled her clear of the wreckage just as black town car pulled to a stop and the Boss got out. Joey stepped away, scratching his head. The problem was, this girl didn't look like no bad ass assassin bitch...she just looked like a pretty girl who'd been run off the road by some bad guys. He furrowed his brows and looked to the Boss. 

"Hey...do you s'pose we may have gotten the wrong person? She don't look capable of the kinda shit we're after her for" Joey said. He immediately regretted his attitude when the boss back-handed him. 

"Shut the fuck up and leave the thinking to those who are more equipped to do so" the Boss said, calm and unruffled, his voice smooth and cold, slick, like the sheen left on the water after an oil spill. His lips twitched up in a cold, mirthless, smile as he looked down at the girl, gently brushing some hair from her face. "No...this is definitely the one" he said with certainty. "She was the one at the party with my dearly departed associate. Her actions cost me a lot of money...I plan to either get it back in ransom, or take it out on her pretty ass" he said grimly, his voice like steel. The Boss always got what he wanted. Always. 

"Have the package messengered over to her silly little group of killers-for-hire" he said dismissively, not even looking at Joey as he lifted the unconscious girl in his arms like she weighed nothing, and got back into the car with her. Joey looked after the car as it drove away, wondering if the meth was really worth it. Then he snickered. Where else was he going to get it? Not to mention the pussy on tap that he was paid in by the Boss. Life was good. 

Joey took out his phone and dialed his brother, who had been waiting for the call since they'd seen the girl. "Send the package" he said simply, hanging up and deftly slithering off into the bushes, aiming to disappear before the police arrived.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**_Top's POV:_ **

_Fuck!_ Fuck, fuck, fuck! This couldn't really be happening. Who would want to run Sarah off of the road? Why? It didn't make sense. She wasn't anyone that would need to be paranoid. How fucking ironic was it that the first time she'd been out on her own, something like this would happen?

I gripped the wheel, taking deep breaths, my demeanor calm and cold on the outside, while my insides screamed at me to fly. I had to get there. I would get there. I couldn't lose her. I flew around the next corner and had to slam on my breaks, the car skidding to a stop on the gravel shoulder of the road as I swerved to avoid the truck that was blocking most of it. 

What the hell?! That was a hell of a place to park it...I hoped the owner was insured. My breath caught as I walked around the truck, and a car came into view. Shit...I swallowed hard as it registered that this was the BMW that Sarah had been in. I flew to the driver's side, and realized, too late, that she wasn't in it anymore. The front end was completely smashed in. God...what if she was hurt? Shit! My mind raced and reeled, coming up with all possibilities while I surveyed the scene. This had been a set up. There was no other explanation.

I tensed and looked up as I heard rustling in the bushes a little way down the road. I didn't think. I just bolted there, running full out. Worst case scenario, it was just a deer or a rabbit or some shit. Best case, it was Sarah, wounded, and dragging herself to safety, having evaded her assassins. Maybe they left her there, assuming she'd died on impact? I could only hope. 

The rustling in the bushes became quicker, as whatever was causing it heard me coming and new that the predator was aware of it. I slowed down a touch and calmed my breathing, going into the foliage along side the road and stalking my prey like a panther. I moved soundlessly, all of my senses heightened for clues as to where it/he/she was. 

A sudden noise, not 5 feet away, and I pounced, pulling my gun and putting it to the head of the guy in the bushes. _Fuck_. Definitely not my girl...but shit, I guess I'd known that, hadn't I? That would have been way too easy. Everything had to be extra fucked up for me...

"Whoa! Man! Wait!!!" the pathetic little crack-head squealed. He was disgusting and he smelled bad, so I let him go, stepping away and brushing myself off as I kept the gun on him. His beady little eyes darted around, looking for an escape route. He looked like a weasel. 

"Who are you?" I asked, feeling calm and cold now. The worst had happened. Sarah had been taken. This little shit was going to tell me everything I wanted to know. 

"I'm nobody man-" he started, but yelped and jumped away when I shot the ground 2 inches from his left foot. Pathetic.

"I'll ask again" I said, my voice level as I stared into his blood shot ones. "Who are you?"

"N-names' Joey" the little weasel said, sullen now, realizing I wasn't playing. 

"What happened back there?" I continued, "and what happened to the girl?" I added. 

"Look, man-" Joey started, yelping again and actually pissing himself when I shot the air next to his head, barely missing him this time. I was playing a dangerous game, but I needed him to be scared, and I was a hell of a shot...he was fine, until I decided otherwise. 

I cleared my throat. "I'm getting _really_ tired of having to repeat myself, Joey...6-toes? Right?" the guy nodded while I slowly circled him, surveying him, checking to make sure he didn't have weapons other than the gun on his hip that he didn't dare go for. "You work for Craig Boss...is that who took the girl?" I asked, quickly piecing things together. Why would _Boss_ want her? What value could she have? How could she have pissed him off badly enough to want to kidnap her? 

"The girl killed a business associate of the Boss, man. That's all I know. I guess it cost him money, and it messed up the operation for a little while" Joey said, holding his hands up in appeal. "That's all I know man, I swear!" he said, his voice wavering. Pathetic. He'd pissed himself, and now he was going to cry?

"Stand up" I said quietly. 

He did. 

I walked up to him and calmly patted him down, taking his gun and the knife I found hooked to his belt loop. I leaned into him a little. "Run" I said quietly. 

He took off instantly, running as if his life depended on it. It did. I'd been on the edge of killing him just now...I didn't need to wonder why I hadn't, though. Sarah wouldn't have approved. Ever since I'd met her...she'd been changing things for me. Changing my life in all of the good ways...she made me whole, and I wanted to be the best version of myself for her. So I'd let the little goon go. He was, at best, a pawn in this, anyway. 

I sighed and brushed off my hands, holstering my gun and jogging back to my car. I sat behind the wheel and tapped it with my fingers, trying to figure out what the hell the connection was. Who could she have killed? I felt like she would have told me if she'd killed someone...we'd been so close. I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting back the pain as they burned. I loved her. I needed her. She couldn't be gone. I wouldn't allow that. I'd told her I was coming for her, and I was. I pulled back onto the road and headed home. I need my boys for this. We needed a plan, and they needed to know what had happened. 

_Hold on baby. I've got you._

__________________________________________________________________________________

**_Sarah's POV:_ **

I moaned softly and arched my back as Seunghyun kissed me, gently rubbing circles into my clit and pressing me back into the softness of our bed. "Mmm...such a sexy girl...I love you, Sarah" he whispered, kissing me deeply, his body as hard as his eyes were soft. 

I smiled into the kiss and ran my fingers through his hair, loving his hands on me and moaning softly as he pushed a finger into my wet, needy, pussy. He smiled as he fucked me on it, making me shaky, enjoying the mess he was making of me as he scissored another finger inside of me, stretching me and preparing me for his big, thick, cock. 

"I love you, Seunghyun" I moaned out, clinging to him as he chuckled softly, kissing my lips as he slowly sunk his cock deep into my pussy, making me clench up around him. 

I moaned and bucked my hips in time with his thrusts, crying out as he worked me, his lips on my neck, and hands on my breasts, driving me closer and closer to my edge while he fucked me into the bed. 

"Yes, baby...oh...it feels so good, Seunghyun" I moaned out, arching my back and wrapping my legs around his waist while he rode me.

"Cum for me sexy girl...I'm coming for you..." he whispered in my ear. 

"I'm coming for you" I heard him say one last time, my eyes snapping open to the ceiling of an unfamiliar room. My breath caught and I sat up, my head snapping around to my side. I'd heard... _where the hell was I?_ I sat up groggy and disoriented, sitting on the side of a bed that I'd never seen before, in an unfamiliar room. The place was nice enough...but _what the hell was I doing here?_

My heart skipped a beat as I woke up more fully, memories of the terrifying incident on the road coming back to me. I'd hit the truck...but what had happened after that? This place was nice, but it wasn't home...so if Seunghyun had found me, he would have taken me home...my eyes filled with tears as fear set in. _Seunghyun hadn't been in time_. Someone else, probably the person who had run me into the truck- it had been done on purpose, I was certain of that now- had taken me... _why?_

I sat up in bed and quickly hopped down in my bare feet, wincing in pain as all of my sore and jarred parts moved for probably the first time since the accident. I was thankful that everything seemed to still be attached and in working order. I padded to the window and looked out at the roof tops of the city. I was clearly in some kind of house or apartment...hmm...I tried the window, only to find that it wouldn't budge.

I groaned in frustration, near panic, but holding it together, and headed to one of the doors to the room, cracking it open cautiously and peering out the slit I'd made. It was a bathroom. Ok, Sarah, one thing at a time, I told myself.  Maybe there was a window in the bathroom? I crept inside and tried the small window, discovering very quickly that it was also secured in some way, or stuck. Fuck! I had to get out of here...

My eyes frantically scanned the bathroom, and then the bedroom again, as I slunk toward the other door. I opened it and discovered that it lead out into a hallway that lead to a staircase...no windows in here. I stayed crouched over, moving as quietly as possible. It looked like the room I'd been in was the only one that was on this top floor. This was probably a relatively small apartment. I startled and yelped when a man stepped around the corner, looking as surprised to see me, as I was to see him. 

He quickly recovered and offered me his hand in a friendly way. "Ah, our guest has awakened" he called over his shoulder, grinning down at me. I didn't like it. It was like being grinned at by a snake. His whole demeanor was oily and evil. He actually reminded me of the bastard that I'd been writing my article on...I froze. _Oh, shit..._

My eyes widened and I scrambled away. This guy had been at the party! This was Craig Boss, the bastard's partner. He... _oh shit_. I was in _deep shit_. This was _really bad_. 

"I'm pleased you seem to remember me" he said pleasantly, chuckling a little at my fear. 

"What do you want from me?" I asked, crouched in the corner, frantically looking for an escape route or something I could use as a weapon to defend myself. 

He smiled mirthlessly at me. "I want nothing from you, per say" he said, winking at me. "I've sent a note to your little crew of hit men. When you killed my partner, it cost me a lot of money, my dear" he said, walking over to me and clamping a hand around my arm. "I want it back, and I'm going to get it" he said, shaking his head when I started crying as he dragged me back to the room I'd been in. 

"No need to fret...unless they can't pay up" he said, chuckling mirthlessly. "My plan is to simply hold you until they pay" he said, going for comforting, but really just coming out nasty and condescending. "I would stay put, if I were you...the only other way for me to recoup my money is to have you join the ranks of the other girls who work for me...I don't think you'd enjoy that" he said, the veiled threat clear in his voice. 

"Those girls aren't _employees_! They're fucking _sex slaves_ you sick piece of shit!" I yelled, shaking with anger and fear and total desolation. 

He smiled at me and nodded. "Perhaps you're right...either way, you should stick around" he said. "If I have to come and look for you, I'll probably just take my second option. You're still young and pretty enough to go for a premium. I could recoup my money in a few months. I'd rather have it all now, mind you, which is why I'm keeping you safe for your little crew...but don't make me regret the kindness I'm showing you" he said, giving me a hard look and then exiting the room, closing and locking the door. Locking me in. 

I sighed and sat back down on the bed, weary into my soul. I didn't think there was a way out of this. All I could do was hope that Seunghyun and the others could come up with the money, or get me out of here, somehow. I thought about all of the proof that I had to give to the police. Maybe if I'd managed to do that, I wouldn't be in this mess? Maybe I could somehow get a message to Seunghyun and he could turn it in? The police would swarm and shut down the operation for sure...but I didn't think that that was where I was being held. Shit... _what was I going to do?_

 


	11. Keys

**_Top's POV:_ **

I got into the house to find the place in a complete uproar. "What's going on?" I asked, looking first to Daesung, who was pacing the floor of the living room, looking like he wanted to punch something...or someone. 

"Where's Sarah?" he demanded, ignoring my question and walking over to me.

I swallowed hard and looked down at the floor. "I think...I think she was...taken" I said shakily, losing my cool, having trouble talking about it as I described the scene that had unfolded and how I'd found the crashed up car and that little shit, Joey 6-toes. 

"Fuck" Daesung exclaimed, all of the wind going out of his sails as he sat down on the couch, shaking his head. 

"Yeah...shit...I was hoping it was a bluff..." GD said, looking honestly upset that my girl was missing. I softened toward him a little and sat down next to him. I'd been pretty pissed about the way he was always hitting on Sarah, but I could see that he actually gave a shit, and that made me feel better. She'd been right when she had told me not to worry about it. He was a player, but I doubted that he'd actually be hitting on her if he thought there was any chance she'd go for it. He'd been my brother for years. I'd been dumb and jealous and not able to see that he wouldn't ever do anything to hurt me like that. 

I shook my head clear as what he'd actually said registered. "Wait, _what?_!" I asked, looking around the room. 

"That fucker, Craig Boss, sent a ransom note all tied up in a cute little birthday present" Taeyang said sarcastically, pushing the brightly wrapped box over to me. I leaned forward and grabbed it, reaching inside to extract a thin sheet of paper. 

**_To Whom It May Concern,_ **

**_The woman, Sarah, has committed a murder. I'm sure you are aware of that, but what you may not know or understand is that the man who's life she took was my business partner. He played an important role in my business dealings, and her actions cost me much stress and money. I can't be compensated for my stress, but I can, and will, be repaid my money. The girl will be returned to you in the same condition in which you last saw her, as long as you provide me with compensation for my trouble in the amount of $5,000,000 USD. This is not a negotiable sum. You may reach myself, or my associates, at the number on the business card I've enclosed, when you have the money together._ **

**_Cordially,_ **

**_Craig Boss_ **

**_PS: Oh, and don't bother with calling the police or any other such foolishness. We both know that I can make the girl disappear so completely that you'll never see her again...besides, my understanding is that one of your number is quite fond of the her. I doubt seriously that he would enjoy knowing that he would never see her again, and it was because she'd been integrated into my business..._ **

**_Cheers'_ **

I growled and an impotent groan of rage rumbled out of my chest. "Never!" I spat. "That is _never_ going to happen" I stated darkly, looking around the room at the others, who'd all obviously read the note and felt the same way that I did. I cringed inwardly at the very thought of never seeing Sarah again...never hearing her laugh...and it would be all the worse if I knew that she was being sold as some kind of sex object. I squeezed my eyes shut at the thought of my baby being hurt by strangers, forced to do things against her will...held like a fucking animal. It was almost more than I could take. 

"Top!" Daesung said, clapping his hands and snapping his fingers, like he'd been trying to get my attention for a minute. I shook my head and gave him a questioning look. He rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so what are we doing about this, boys?" GD asked, bouncing his knees, clearly revved up and ready to take action. 

"We have to come up with the money..." Taeyang trailed off, clearly trying to think of a way to get that much money together at once. I was, too. There was no question that we had it, but it was more a question of getting a sum like that out of our holdings and into cold, hard, cash that quickly. Most of our wealth was tied up in investment properties and stocks...fuck. 

Daesung shook his head and looked down at the ground. "No. Fuck that. Boss isn't getting a fucking _penny_ " he said. 

I shot up off of the couch and got right in Daesung's face. "What the fuck do you mean! He has Sarah! How dare you even _suggest_ -"

Daesung interrupted me by leaning back, and gave me a look like I was the slow kid in his class, putting his hands on my shoulders. He locked eyes with me. "Despite what I may have initially thought, Sarah is one of us now. I like her. I trust her. I was wrong. We are _going_ to get her" he said levelly, squeezing my shoulders a little and grinning when I relaxed and sat down across from him again.

He stood and stretched before sitting down again and arranging himself more comfortably. GD and I gave him questioning looks. "Where are we even going? We don't know where she is!" I said, frustrated all over again with the fact that I'd failed her...failed to protect her. 

"We know exactly where she is" he said, pointing his watch projector at the far wall, where a map with a blinking red dot appeared. "That is her exact location. All we have to do is go and get her" he said smugly, grinning around the room. 

"How does she have a _tracker_? Her watch was broken in the accident. I saw it sitting in the car when I got there...it was smashed" I said. 

"You know that little crystal clip she always wears?" he asked, raising a brow. 

"Yeah...she uses it to keep her hair out of her face..." I said softly, the images of my girl hurting me deeply. I _missed_ her. Fuck...I had to get her back. I couldn't fail her again. She must be so scared...

"I put a little tracker chip in it the last time the two of you went out and she wasn't wearing it" he said casually.

My eyebrows shot up incredulously. "I thought you just said that you trusted her!" I accused.

Daesung laughed and shook his head. "I did, and I do...but you know me" he said, tapping his temple. "Trust, but verify" he added. 

I shook my head, grinning a little. That really _had_ always been his personal motto. It was why he was the leader of our little group. I was damn glad that he'd done it...now we knew where she was. We could retrieve her and make those bastards pay. I stood up and clapped my hands. "Ok, lets go get her, then" I said, looking around the room. 

GD grinned and jumped up. "Fuck, yeah! Lets rumble!" he said, enthusiastically fist-bumping Taeyang, who'd also gotten up. 

Daesung shook his head and didn't move from his seat. "We can't go off half cocked. Boss is a dangerous and calculating guy...we need a plan" he said. 

"But Sarah-" I started, halting my speech when he held up a hand. 

"It says right in the note that he will keep Sarah safe for a reasonable amount of time while we get the money together. I say we use that time to plot the fucker's demise" he said, his eyes sparkling as he thought up ways to end that piece of shit. "We'll take him out, topple his entire fucking operation, and get Sarah in the process" he said. 

I nodded and grinned. "Ok, lets plan this shit, then" I said, sitting down and leaning forward as we all started talking, planning our next job...our most important job ever. 

________________________________________________________________________________

**_Sarah's POV:_ **

I sighed in frustration, lounging on the stupid bed. I was relatively comfortable in my gilded cage, but this was boring as fuck. I didn't know how long I'd been here, but it had certainly been hours. I couldn't help but fidget. What if the guys couldn't find me? What if Daesung thought I'd betrayed them, and they weren't even looking for me? I knew Seunghyun would be searching for me, though. I hoped he found me soon. 

I shivered. I didn't have much time. Boss would hold me for a while to try to get his money from them...but if they took too long, he would just go with plan B. That would be a fate worse than death. I'd rather eat a bullet than be part of his disgusting little business. Seunghyun was literally my only hope. I believed in him. He'd told me that he was coming for me...I just had to wait and try not to go stir crazy. 

My head snapped up when the lock on my door clicked, and Food Guy appeared. I'd dubbed him that because I didn't know his name and didn't care to know, but he was the one who always brought my food to me in my room. It was decent food, too. I couldn't complain that they were mistreating me...well except for the whole kidnapped and held for ransom thing...I huffed humorlessly at my thoughts and Food Guy gave me a weird look. 

"Well, darlin', here it is" he said, setting the tray on the vanity table like he always did. 

I nodded, "Thank you" I said quietly, laying back on my bed and sighing heavily. I wasn't even hungry. I wasn't burning enough calories to be eating all of the rich food they were giving me. I got stomach cramps sometimes, too. I didn't eat like this regularly, and I always got plenty of exercise-

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt the bed dip, and I startled, realizing that I hadn't heard Food Guy leave the room like he usually did. I scooted away from him, my eyes wide with alarm. "What are you doing?" I asked, fearful suddenly, the gleam in his eyes turning my stomach as his eyes roamed my body. 

"You're a purdy little thing, aren't ya?" he said softly, his disgusting tongue running over the few teeth remaining to his credit. He reached out for me and I cringed away.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, slapping at his hand as it grabbed my wrist, pulling me into his body. The next thing I knew, Food Guy had me pinned under him, and god help me, he was unfastening his pants. 

I screamed and tried to kick him, only serving to make him laugh, seeming to enjoy the struggle. I tried to kick him, and all that did was cause his belt to jingle. I was near panic, fighting with all of my strength...

_Why would his belt jingle?_

The thought hit my brain like a freight train. _Keys_. _  
_

_He had the fucking keys!!!_

I screamed again when he ripped open my shirt, his disgusting hands touching me in places that he had no business being, while he tried to force me to part my legs, a thing that was only going to happen over my cold, dead, body. "Get _off_ of me!" I shrieked, running my hand down and tugging hard on his belt, taking a split second to push the keys in between the mattress and the box spring while I fought my attacker. 

I managed to get my leg at the right angle and I kicked him hard, right in the nuts. Food Guy fell off of the bed, moaning in pain as he got back up to his feet, his face clouded by black rage now. "You lil bitch! I'll teach you some fuckin' manners!" he declared, taking out a pocket knife and getting back on the bed with me. 

Cold fear, really the first actual fear I'd had of this loser, trickled down my spine. Oh, fuck...he was going to _cut_ me...he was going to _rape_ me, and _cut_ me...this was going to _hurt_...

The guy got back on top of me and held the knife to my throat. "Spread your fuckin' legs, cunt" he demanded. I swallowed hard, tears leaking out of my eyes, hyperventilating, afraid to move as he cut my panties off, exposing me to him. He grinned as he looked at my naked lower half, licking his lips. "That's more like it" he grunted, opening his pants with his free hand. 

"What the fuck is going on, Billy?" I heard an exasperated sigh from the door way. 

My eyes shot to where Boss was standing, looking pissed off, but not really surprised. Billy got hastily off of the bed and I scrambled into the corner, curling my knees up into my chest as I watched the two men fearfully. "Well, so what?" Food Guy challenged. "She's just up here, doing nothing...I thought I'd give her a go" he said, sounding like it was the most reasonable thing in the world to causally rape captive women. 

Boss clicked his tongue and looked down at the floor. I didn't even see the blow that sent Billy to his knees, Boss struck that fast. I heard it, though. "You'll do _nothing_ without my instructions. Do you understand?" he asked, his voice clipped, oily, but also simmering with concealed rage. 

Billy didn't say anything, only nodded, giving me one last regretful look, before scurrying out of sight, down the stairs. I let out a little relieved sigh and scrambled to pull my dress back down, looking fearfully at Boss as he walked a little farther into the room. 

"I'm sorry for my colleague's brutish behavior, my dear...he's rather simple and doesn't understand the finer nuances of what we're all doing here" he said, waving the whole thing away like bothersome smoke. "He'll not be bothering you again" he said casually, giving me a wink that I'm sure he meant to be reassuring, but sent shivers down my back, as he left. It was like being reassured by a viper...a toxic viper that had survived an oil spill. 

The door closed and I was alone in my room again. I grinned a little to myself as I extracted the keys from their hiding place between the mattresses. The key ring was large, but I recognized the key he always used to get in and out of the door to my room. Maybe the windows outside of my little holding area weren't secured the way that ones in here were? I would gladly jump down a story or so and risk breaking an ankle if that meant that I could get the hell out of here...I doubted it would come to that, though. I could probably just wait, watch, and tonight I could slip right out the back door. They wouldn't expect me to have any way out of my locked room, and Billy, aka food guy, had been nice enough to lend me his keys. I smiled bigger and went over to the vanity table. I was hungry for the first time since I'd been here, and the food looked good. 

I needed to keep my strength up if I was going to get the fuck out of here tonight. I smiled as I ate the food, plotting my escape. There were a million keys on that ring...I shouldn't need more than 2 or 3 of them. I had faith in Seunghyun...but why make him go to the trouble, when I could just get the fuck out myself?

________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day went on in the usual, boring pattern. Billy came back, looking like a kicked dog, and asked me if I'd seen any keys lying around. I nodded my head no, and tried my best to look like I was scared of him since the attack. He did a cursory search of my room, and looked in between my mattresses, making me happy that I'd moved the keys into my bra when I'd had the chance. They made a little bit of a haphazard lump, but it wouldn't be noticeable unless someone attacked me again, which I didn't think was going to happen. Boss would be more careful about who he sent up here, and Billy was cowed. I was confident that I didn't have anything to worry about from him anymore. 

When darkness finally fell, I was elated. I felt confident that I wouldn't have much trouble sneaking out, but that didn't keep my palms from sweating. I was nervous, in spite of my confidence. _Everything_ was riding on this. This was the only chance I was going to have to get out of here on my own. If I failed, they would probably lock me down even tighter, and it would also make it harder for Seunghyun to get me out when he found me, so I needed to make this escape attempt stick. 

I lounged in my room anxiously, waiting for all of the little sounds that people made in the rooms below to die out. I didn't know what time it was, but the moon was high in the sky. It had to be around midnight. The witching hour. Perfect time for me to get the fuck out of here. 

I nervously crept over to the door and found the familiar key to my room. I cringed when the lock clicked loudly as I opened it. It probably wasn't actually that loud...but every sound seemed to be amplified in my current, tense, state. I quietly cracked my door open, carefully looking at the little hallway and the stairs that lead down and out of the second floor of this little house, or condo...or whatever it was. All was silent. 

I crept out of my room, my heart hammering in my chest. I was positive that it was loud enough that someone standing near-by would be able to hear it, if they were listening. I wiped my sweaty palms on my dress as I snuck over to the nearest window. I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I rolled my eyes and stood up a little taller, trying to see if it was locked. It wasn't. It was nailed shut. _Fuck my life..._

I crept down the stairs slowly, wincing at every little creak and groan as the boards took my weight. I couldn't get caught. That wasn't an option. I just had to be careful. I flattened myself against the wall of the hallway at the bottom of the stairs, peaking around the corner into what appeared to be a little kitchen. All of the lights were off. It looked like everyone else had gone to bed. Lucky for me. As I snuck a little farther, to the threshold of the kitchen, I stumbled a little bit, and my keys jangled loudly. 

_Shit!!_

I froze, eyes wide, breathing ragged, sure that I was going to be apprehended by someone in the next room in seconds. As time drug on unbearably slowly, I began to relax slowly, realizing that maybe nobody had heard my little blunder.

My eyes darted around the kitchen. I looked out the window and realized that I still wasn't on the bottom floor. This must be a town house, or something like that. I tried the window and started with surprise when it actually opened. _Holy shit..._

I opened it widely enough to admit me, and stuck my head out, looking down at the ground below. It was a long way down...probably 15 or 20 feet. I could get seriously hurt....but there were bushes and landscaping to break my fall...at least it wasn't concrete. I closed my eyes as I hoisted myself out the window. I had to do this. Even if I got hurt, that would be a drop in the bucket compared with what they would do to me if the boys couldn't pay them their money, or weren't able to get me out. A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush, right? 

I hung from the window frame, closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and _let go._

 


	12. Reunited

I savagely bit my lip to suppress a cry of pain as I stood up and gingerly stepped out of the bush I'd fallen into. I kept low to the ground, pressing my back to the side of the house, barely daring to breath as I listened carefully for any sounds that might alert me to the fact that anyone knew I was gone. I listened for a few more seconds, and hearing nothing, I crept carefully around the corner, my heart leaping at the sight of the road, just a few yards away. 

I looked around carefully and bolted for the safety of the road, ignoring the pain in my ankle as I sprinted all out, pushing myself hard, running as if my life depended on it. It probably did. I panted and cringed against the pain as I finally reached the shadows on the side of the road, breathing hard as I recovered, staying low, but moving as quickly as I could. I needed to put some distance between myself and that house. I had no idea where I was, but logic told me that if I kept heading in one direction, I would eventually come to a hotel or a gas station...some place where I could call for help...preferably before Boss and his goons figured out that I was no longer a guest in their lovely home. 

I sighed in relief as the red and blue lights of a Chevron station appeared in the distance, to the side of the alley way that I had just turned in to, having become to paranoid too stay on the main road. I gratefully limped into the well lit interior, squinting a little against the harsh lights as I looked around for a pay phone or something. There wasn't one. Boss had taken my cell...or it might have been left back in the car after the crash...either way, I needed to find one. 

I walked up to the cashier, who gave me a dull look. She clearly loved her job, and found it rewarding and stimulating. I tried to smile at her. "Um, do you...would you mind letting me use your phone, please? I'm kind of stranded and I need to reach my boyfriend" I said quietly, cringing as my ankle throbbed miserably, trying to finger comb the pieces of shrub out of my hair. 

She rolled her eyes and gave me a sour look, turning away, and I thought she wasn't going to help me, but then she slammed a heavy, old fashioned rotary phone down on the desk in front of me. "Be quick, girly" she said, handing me the receiver. I smiled gratefully and took it, my eyes darting around behind me, nervous about being exposed, out in the open like this. What if Boss was looking for me? What if he found me here? "No long distance calls" the lady said sourly, bringing me back out of my paranoid and fearful thoughts. 

I swallowed hard and nodded, giving her a grateful look and dialing the Seunghyun's cell number. It rang once and was immediately picked up. "Hello" I heard his dispassionate voice say into my ear. It sounded like music. 

"Seunghyun" I breathed out into the phone, relief washing over me that he'd actually picked up. 

"Sarah!?" he asked, his voice incredulous, as he registered that it was me on the other end. "Where are you? Are you ok?" he asked, sounding like he was on the edge of panic. 

"I'm ok...but I'm stranded. I'm sure they're looking for me-" I started. 

"I'm on my way" he said.

"But you don't even know where I am!" I exclaimed, scared he was going to hang up. 

"There's a tracker in your hair clip. Hang in there, sweetheart. I'm coming for you" he said softly, his voice warm and reassuring. 

"Thank you" I said, my voice watery with tears of relief as he hung up. 

________________________________________________________________________________

I ended up waiting for under 10 minutes. I had expected him to take much longer, but smiled in relief as I rushed to the familiar black town car, opening the back door and throwing myself inside as quickly as I could. The car peeled away, and Seunghyun had me in his arms, kissing me and pulling me into his lap, cradling me like a child as his soft and adoring eyes inspected me for damage. 

"Oh, Sarah...thank god" he whispered, over and over again, kissing me and cradling me in his arms while his palms ran up and down my arms and legs and he buried his face in my hair, rocking me in his arms. 

I sighed in relief and immediately broke down into a sobbing mess, all of the adrenaline and fear of the last day coming home to me all at once. Now that I was safe, I could let it out, and it flooded out of me in sobbing so strong that it was hard to breath. All I could do was ride the wave and be grateful for Seunghyun as he rocked me in his arms and let me ruin his shirt with my tears and running mascara. He was so perfect, rocking me and kissing my hair, making soothing little sounds as he held me, just letting me cry it out. 

When I started to get control again I looked up at him and he cradled my jaw in his palm, gently caressing my cheek with the pad of his thumb as he looked into my eyes. "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" he asked gently, clearly worried that they had. 

I smiled softly and shook my head, leaning in to kiss him again, savoring the feeling of his lips against mine as he just held me and kissed me. There was no urgency behind it, no heat. I smiled into the kiss as I realized this was exactly how it had been in the stairwell that time we'd been locked in...it was just nice to be close to him...to feel save in his arms. 

"I missed you" I sighed softly, nuzzling into his chest and listening to his heart beat against my ear as he held me in his strong, warm, arms. 

He was about to say something when the car slowed and came to a stop outside the house. "I'm sure the others will be thrilled to see you, too" he said softly, kissing me gently. "Not as thrilled as I am, but still" he teased, making me giggle, his eyes lighting up as he chuckled and he caressed me with his gaze. 

He got out of the car and helped me out as well, not letting go of my hand one time as we walked into the house. "Sarah?" I heard from across the room, and gasped as I was nearly knocked over in the next second, enveloped in a hard hug from Seungri, Jiyong close on his heels, for once not making any kind of sleazy comments towards me, just looking genuinely pleased to see me. I laughed and grinned around the group, smiling softly as I realized that Seunghyun still had my hand. 

"Guys! Give the poor girl time to breathe!" Taeyang said, grinning across the room at me and waving, a big smile on his face.

"Glad you made it back to us, FBI" Daesung said, his eyes fond as he smiled big at me, clearly as relieved and happy that I was home as anyone else. 

I shrunk back into Seunghyun's chest as a new thought occurred to me. "Should...should I be here?" I asked, looking around the group, and then up into Seunghyun's concerned face. 

"What do you mean, sweetheart? Of course you should be here" he said softly, his brows furrowing as he looked down at me. 

I swallowed and shook my head. "I mean...isn't this the first place that Boss will look for me?" I asked. 

My head snapped around to a soft chuckle from Daesung. "Of course he'll know that you're back with us...he's not stupid enough to attack the house directly. He wants his money back, but he's not willing to start a war to get it...." Daesung said, looking away. 

What worried me, wasn't what he said, but what he _didn't_ say, when he trailed off. It was like he wasn't completely sure that what he'd said was 100% true. I must have looked nervous, because Seunghyun wrapped his arms around me and snuggled me into his chest. "It's not going to matter after tomorrow anyway, sweetheart...we're going to wipe him off the face of the earth" he said, kissing my ear, his breath and his closeness making me melt on the inside. Now that I wasn't so frightened, I couldn't wait to be alone with him later. 

I shot him a questioning look. "What do you mean? Is Boss a job?" I asked, finding the coincidence funny. 

"He became a job the minute he decided to fuck with us" Daesung said, shaking his head and looking pissed off.

I smiled a little bit, feeling wanted and liked. "It's all planned out. We were originally going to rescue you, too...but we can edit that part out now that you're back home" Seunghyun said, his voice soft and warm in my ears. 

I smiled around the group, feeling warm inside. My heart was full. "Thank you all...thank you for caring enough to go to the trouble of getting me back..." I said, tearing up again. 

"Hey, hey, hey!" Daesung said, turning his back and looking distressed. "Stop that shit! If you're going to do that shit take it in the next room or something!" he admonished, making me laugh softly. 

"So tell me about the plan" I said, walking over and sitting on the couch, smiling when Seunghyun sat down and immediately dragged me up into his lap. 

"Sorry, Sarah...I just can't be close enough to you right now" he whispered, chuckling when his breath in my ear sent shivers down my spine. His voice was so...sexy...it was an intoxicant all it's own. Damn I was happy to be back.

The others came and sat around the coffee table like always, and Daesung projected the lay out of the safe house where I was being kept onto the wall with his watch. "The only chink in the plan is knowing whether or not he and his little entourage of flunkies and losers are still staying there, now that you aren't" Daesung said. 

"No...he's still there. His ego would never allow him to go into hiding...he's there for sure" Taeyang said, sounding absolutely confident that he was right as the group all nodded. I tended to agree, too. He would never have it said that he ran and hid, and I doubted seriously that he would be expecting any kind of attack once he realized that I was back home. He probably thought that we would just wait for _his_ next move. He was wrong.

"Anyway, there's a sewer tunnel that has a convenient opening in the alley behind the house" Daesung said. "We'll use that to get within 50 feet of the back door, and then swarm the house, SWAT team style. Top and GD will go in the front, and Taeyang and Seungri will go in the back. I'll split off and create a diversion by firing smoke grenades into the second story windows" Daesung continued. "Once we're inside, we'll subdue anyone we find, by whatever means necessary, and do away with Boss once and for all" Daesung finished sounding pleased with his plan. 

"What if he's go some kind of escape plan?" I asked, not truly believing that I could have been the only one to think of this hitch in the plan. I looked around the group and everybody nodded, looking to Daesung, who shrugged. 

"I'm not super worried about that. If all goes smoothly, he won't have enough head's up to use any surreptitious escape route he may have planned out for himself" he said. 

"But what if things don't go smoothly?" I pressed. "What if something goes wrong, he gets away, and somebody gets hurt?" I asked, feeling tense and nervous. 

"Why don't we fry their electronics?" GD asked, looking like he thought he was an idiot for not thinking about it before. "That'll disable all of their vehicles, all of their security cameras...everything" he said, smiling around the group, looking like he'd cracked the code. I smiled and he winked at me, making me laugh, and provoking a soft little chuckle from Seunghyun as he snuggled me into him even tighter. 

"Mine" he whispered softly, making me shiver again and seeming to love it. 

"That could work" Daesung said. "I'd like to see him get very far without any electronics or vehicles" he added. 

"Perfect" Seunghyun said, and everyone nodded agreement. 

"Ok, guys. Get some rest. Tomorrow night is going to be a busy one" Daesung said, turning off his watch projector and standing to leave as everyone dispersed to their respective rooms. 

I sighed in contentment and relaxed in Seunghyun's arms, happy to stay this way with him all night. "I'm so happy to be home with you, baby" I said sweetly, smiling when he leaned down and kissed me softly, his lips messaging mine perfectly as he held me in his lap. 

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you're back, sweetheart...I'm so sorry I was late" he said softly, looking remorseful. 

I picked up his chin and looked deeply into his eyes. "Baby...this wasn't your fault. How could you have ever known that anyone even knew who the fuck I was?" I asked. "Much less that they would have blamed me for the job that you did the night we met..." I trailed off. "I can't tell you how thankful I am for you...you make everything in the world better for me" I almost whispered, smiling when he leaned in and kissed me deeply, holding me close, being tender and sweet. 

"Do you want a shower or anything?" he asked, helping me wiggle out of his lap and leading me toward the stairs. "Are you hungry? Tired? What can I do to help you settle back in?" he asked, looking like he was ready to do my bidding in any regard I asked for. I giggled and squeezed his hand, giving him a fond look as we crossed the threshold into his room. 

"I think I need a shower...I've been in these clothes too long" I said softly, going up on my toes to kiss him softly. "Then I want to be in bed with you...we can add lib from there" I teased, making him chuckle as his eyes darkened with need. 

"I can't wait" he said softly, his jaw locked as his eyes ran over my body hungrily. 

I giggled. "I won't be long" I said, blowing him a kiss and smiling over my shoulder as I disappeared behind the door to the bathroom. 

I smiled in the mirror and gratefully stripped out of the clothes I'd worn for far too long, getting in the warm shower and washing my hair, cleaning my nails, just generally getting good a clean while surrounded by the scent of Seunghyun's shower gel. I loved it. It reminded me of him...I associated that smell with warmth and safety...and sex...god, I couldn't wait to get to bed. 

I grinned as I got out of the shower and toweled off. I was just wrapping it around myself when Seunghyun opened the door. Our eyes locked. He was on me in the next second, kissing me passionately as he gently hooked the towel that was around me and threw it aside, his eyes running all over my naked body as he held me by the hips. He licked his lips and bent back down, slipping his tongue into my mouth as he picked me up, carrying me back into the bedroom and laying me down on his bed. 

"You're so fucking sexy...so beautiful and soft...jesus, Sarah...I can't get enough" he whispered against my lips, pinning me down in his bed as he kissed my neck and teased my nipples, making me squirm and whine while he touched and kissed me. "You sound so turned on...so sexy and inviting...are you wet for me, sweetheart?" he husked in my ear, kissing and sucking on the place just below it as he messaged and caressed my thighs. 

I gasped and moaned loudly when his hand finally made contact with my dripping wet core. "Seunghyun..." I whimpered out, gasping as he started rubbing my clit, teasing my entrance to make me shake, but not pushing into me yet. 

"Mmm...I love it when you say my name" he whispered, pushing two of his fingers up inside of me and making me cry out in pleasure as he fucked me with them while he rubbed my clit with his thumb. "Yes...my beautiful baby is so turned on...taking my fingers so well...I can't wait to give you my cock...I can't wait to feel your tight little pussy clench up while I drill you into my bed..." he murmured, his voice sexy and low in my ear. 

I gasped and cried out as my pussy started to clench up, a sure sign that I was about to cum for him. "Seunghyun...please...oh, god...I'm..." I panted out, nearly incoherent as he leaned in and took my lips again, kissing me deeply and passionately as I came for him, bucking my hips and fucking myself on his fingers while he pleased me, making my pleasure last and last. 

"What a sexy girl I have..." Seunghyun murmured in my ear. "Are you ready to take my cock, sweetheart? I can't wait to give it to you" he whispered, his sexy words making me moan and cling to him as I helped him pull his boxers down and away from his hard cock, standing proudly at attention. I reached down at began stroking it slowly, kissing his neck and chest softly as he fucked my hand, the groans and grunts of pleasure rumbling out of his chest making me wet and needy again as I thought about his big cock pounding into me. 

"Fuck me, Seunghun...I need it, baby" I pleaded, biting my lip and giving him a pleading look that he clearly found appealing, his eyes dilating further with lust as he growled, pinning me down and pushing into me in one smooth motion. I smiled and cried out in pleasure as he started fucking me into the bed, his big cock stretching my pussy and rubbing against my g-spot with every thrust. 

"Mmm...My needy girl...are you getting what you need now, sweetheart? Am I giving you my cock just right?" he teased, smiling down at me, knowing the answer as i moaned and squirmed, thrusting my hips up to meet him as he fucked me deep and hard into the bed.

"Yes! Oh, baby...your cock is so good...so exactly what I needed....you're exactly what I need, Seunghyun" I moaned out, closing my eyes and surrendering as he started fucking me hard and fast, swallowing my cries of pleasure as he kissed me and explored my mouth with his tongue. 

"Oh...god! I love you, Sarah...I love you so damn much...fuck!" he growled out, his sweet words and the way he was fucking my pussy so expertly, gripping and squeezing my ass, making me cum suddenly and unexpectedly. 

I screamed out my pleasure into his shoulder, tensing and relaxing over and over again as wave after wave of intensity racked my body. "Yes, baby...cum hard for me, sweetheart..." he gasped out, cumming hard inside of me, crushing me into his chest as he groaned and shook, fucking us both through our highs while he came deep inside of me. 

I grinned up at the ceiling when he rolled off of me, chuckling softly at my blissed out euphoria. "You ok, sweetheart?" he teased, making me giggle as I rolled over to snuggle into his chest. 

"I'm great, baby" I sighed out happily. "I love you, too" I added, giggling up at the completely blissed out grin that stretched across his handsome face at my words, his loving gaze caressing my features as he looked down at me. 

"GD is right...I'm a lucky son of a bitch" he said on a sigh, making me laugh as he pulled me in for a sweet, adoring kiss. 

"I'm lucky, too.... _we're_ lucky" I said softly, smiling up into his eyes. "Lucky and exhausted" I added, making him chuckle as he pulled me into his chest, pillowing my head on his muscular shoulder and wrapping his arms around me. 

"Go to sleep, sweetheart...I've got you" he said softly. 

And he did. 

_He really did...._

 


	13. Hide and Seek

The next day was kind of...tense and uncomfortable. We all knew that we were getting ready to go and take out Boss, but everyone was trying their best to relax as much as possible in the mean time. I couldn't help but be nervous, even though I tried to distract myself as much as I could.

I spent some time reading, and I went for a jog. I watched Seunghyun swim laps while I got some sun on the lounge chairs by the pool. The waiting was still torture, though, and I couldn't help my paranoia that Boss was somehow two steps ahead of us...I felt like he was going to jump out from around a corner at any moment. 

I smiled and sighed happily when I felt Seunghyun wrap his arms around my middle, pulling me back into his arms and kissing my ear. "You're so tense, sweetheart..." he whispered, sounding concerned and warm...so sexy...

I turned in his arms and kissed him softly, smiling up into his loving eyes as he looked down at me. "I just...something feels wrong" I said with a shrug. "I can't shake the feeling that Boss knows what we're planning" I said, furrowing my brows, and then smiling when he placed a gentle kiss to the indent in my forehead, between them. 

"There's no way he could know what we are planning" he said softly, his deep voice soothing in my ears. 

"You're probably right" I said on a sigh, snuggling into his chest, feeling safe and warm in his arms. "I'm just...it's been a hard couple of days, baby" I murmured, closing my eyes and listening to his heart beat. 

"We've got a little time before we have to get ready to go..." Seunghyun murmured in my ear, kissing it softly. "I can think of a couple of excellent ways to help you relax, sweetheart" he added, his voice low and sexy in my ear, making me instantly turned on and wet for him. 

"Can you, baby?" I asked softly, biting my lip and grinning up at him. 

He smirked and ran a gentle finger along my jaw line, down my neck, and along my collar bone, all the while smoldering down at me while he nodded, his eyes devouring my features hungrily. "Uh huh" he said softly. 

"Such as?" I said, grinning wider when he licked his lips, smiling down at me in an amused way before kissing me deeply and walking me backwards toward the back door. I raised a questioning brow at him and he grinned, his big hands holding me against him by my ass. 

"I don't think I've had you in a pool yet, sweetheart...and that bikini is sexy...but it's in the way of my viewing pleasure" he said softly, chuckling a little when I giggled and pulled him down to kiss me again, pressing my body into his toned one. 

I pulled away and looked at the brief white bikini I was wearing, realizing abruptly that we really could go play in the pool. Everyone else was out doing errands and things...it was just us. "You want me in the pool, baby?" I purred, loving the hot light in his eyes as he bit his lip and nodded.

"Yes" he husked out, watching me as I backed away from him and down the stairs into the water of the pool. It was kind of cold, but I knew that I wouldn't be cold for long, not with the way my sexy man was looking at me, right now. 

"You coming?" I giggled out when I got far enough so just my shoulders where in the water. 

"Eventually" he teased, grinning at me as he advanced on me like a predator, taking his time, fucking me with his eyes as he came closer and closer to me. 

"Seunghyun" I said softly, smiling as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply, gently unclipping the back of my bikini and pulling it out and away from my breasts. 

"Such perky little tits" he praised me, grinning and biting his lip when I whimpered as he touched them, teasing my nipples with his thumbs while he squeezed them in his palms. 

"Oh, baby..." I whispered, nuzzling his neck and kissing the places I liked, gratified by the low sounds of pleasure I earned from him while he worked my bikini bottoms down over my hips and pulled me into him, chest to chest. 

"I need to get my sexy girl naked" he whispered, his words making me whine needily, the sound earning an amused chuckle from him as he helped me kick out of my bikini bottoms, holding me against his body naked in the water. "There we go...so much better, sweetheart...so much easier to take care of my sexy girl this way" he murmured, gripping and messaging my ass for a second before pushing me up against the side of the pool and kinking one of my legs up around his waist, exposing my core. 

"Seunghyun..." I whimpered out, looking up into his hungry eyes, and then allowing my gaze to roam all over his sexy and toned chest and abs. "God...you look so good, baby..." I praised him, earning a soft smile from him as he leaned down to claim my lips, grinding my bare core into his hard cock in his swim trunks, making me moan into his mouth. 

He pulled away and kissed my neck while he pulled his shorts down and off, groaning when I touched him and stroked his cock slowly, kissing and sucking on his neck while he pressed me into the wall of the pool. "That feels so good, sweetheart...but I want to be inside your tight little pussy, baby..." he almost growled, making me shake with need as he fucked my hand. 

"Please, baby" I moaned out, gasping as he started grinding his thick cock against my pussy and clit, not pushing into me, seeming to enjoy the desperate little sounds of pleasure I made while he teased me, his hand gripping and caressing my thigh as he lifted me slightly, pressing into me while he kissed me. 

"Do you want me, sexy girl?" he teased, amused when I nodded and whined, kissing his lips and his neck and squirming while he touched and teased me. 

"Yes, baby...you know I do..." I panted, gasping and tensing as he pushed his big cock up inside of me. "Yes, baby..." I moaned out, clinging to him as he stretched me around him and started slowly thrusting in and out of me while he nuzzled and kissed my neck. 

"Mmm...so good, sweetheart...you always feel so fucking good, Sarah" he said softly, growling low in his chest when I wrapped my legs around his waist, thrusting my hips forward to meet him while he slow fucked me against the wall of the pool. 

"Baby...I'm..." I couldn't speak as he started fucking me harder, bouncing my body against the side of the pool, making my pussy clench up around his cock as I moaned for him. 

"I know, sweetheart...am I about to make my beautiful girl cum all over me?" he growled out, his question meant to be teasing, but really coming out as a demand. He wanted me to get off for him...he looked like he needed it as much as I did. 

"Yes, baby...god...you fuck me so well, Seunghyun..." I gasped out, crying out my pleasure as he really started giving it to me, fucking me hard and fast, kissing and sucking on my neck as he grunted out his pleasure into my skin. 

"Do it, baby" he demanded. "Right now" he gritted out, smiling and making a triumphant sound of pleasure as I tensed up and moaned loudly, biting his neck while I came for him and he fucked me through my orgasm. 

"Yes" I chanted over and over again, gasping and moaning as my orgasm ripped through me, turning my entire body to jelly in it's wake while Seunghyun continued to fuck me hard and kiss me, pleased with what he'd done to me, chasing his high now. 

"What a sexy girl I have" he praised me, kissing me deeply as he fucked me hard and circled his hips now, swallowing the little gasps and squeaks of pleasure he earned from me as he did that. "Should I turn you around, baby? Take you hard from behind?" he teased, kissing me and slapping my ass, everything he was doing driving me back up into the ozone again. 

"Yes, baby...anything you want Seunghyun..." I whispered. "Use me, baby...I'm all yours" I whimpered out, feeling empty when he pulled out just long enough to turn me around, and then crying out in pleasure when he slammed his hard length back into me from behind, holding me tight to his chest while he fucked me hard, grunting and panting in my ear. 

"Fuck yes, sweetheart...all mine...forever..." he groaned out, reaching around to rub circles into my clit while he pounded into me, his lips and tongue on my neck too much for me. I squealed and gasped, arching into him while I came for him again, my pussy clamping down over and over again on his cock while he fucked me and gripped my breasts, messaging them and kissing my neck while he fucked me through my orgasm. 

"God...I love you so much, baby...fill me up...I want to feel you get off inside of me, Seunghyun" I whimpered out, bracing myself so that he could fuck me hard and deep. When he came he growled into my neck, gripping my hips hard enough to hurt as he buried his cock deep inside of me and came hard. "Mm...feels so good, Seunghyun...that's right, baby...give me everything you have..." I encouraged him, fucking myself on his cock while he came, loving the gasps of satisfaction I earned from him as I helped him finish.

"Fuck..." he panted out, chuckling softly and smiling down into my face, his eyes alight with love and satisfaction. "You're fucking amazing" he whispered, kissing me deeply and caressing the side of my face with his hand while he held me close. "I love you" he said softly against my lips, smiling into the kiss I placed there for his sweet words. 

"Lets go get ready, baby" I said softly, grinning up at him, loving that he was this relaxed because of me. "We have to hurry up and get done with this Boss business...I want you again in bed tonight, and we don't have enough time now" I added, making him chuckle. 

"Well then, the sooner the better" he said, leading me by the hand back out of the pool and toward the house. 

________________________________________________________________________________

We were all suited up and ready to go, gathered together in the living room for one last briefing before we headed over to the house where I'd been being held. I'd just come down the stairs with Seunghyun when it occurred to me that I didn't really have any idea what I was supposed to be doing in this operation. 

"So...what is my role here?" I asked, giving Daesung a questioning look. He looked over at me, startled, as if seeing me for the first time, clearly having been in the middle of thinking hard about something. 

"FBI? It's you and me. I'll be busy firing smoke grenades, so it'll be up to you have eyes on the situation from the outside of the house, making sure that reinforcements don't arrive and box our guys in" he said. I nodded and sighed in relief. I'd been half way worried that they were going to pull some kind of boys-only shit, and try to leave me here. 

The fact was, I had a personal stake in this. They'd stalked me, nearly killed me in a car wreck, kidnapped me and held me for ransom, and I'd nearly been raped by some gap-toothed mouth breather, while being held in that house. I was going to burn the place to the ground and dance in the ashes. My only trepidation still continued to be around whether or not they would be able to actually get Boss. He'd seemed...tricky. Oily and slick, like a snake that could slither through the tiniest hole and disappear completely. 

"Ok, does anyone have any other last minute questions?" Daesung asked, looking around the group. Everybody shook their heads, looking ready to go and get this done. Everyone was wearing their 'assassin faces' as I'd dubbed them. They were all cold and flat, their eyes almost empty and calm...they wore the faces of the killers that I knew they could be. Boss should be afraid...terribly afraid. 

We all trooped out to the car, and Seunghyun smiled a little at me, his eyes raking over the black long sleeve shirt I wore, and the pants that I'd chosen on a whim. They were leather...black leather, but they made my ass and legs look amazing. I knew Seunghyun liked them, because we'd almost not gotten out of the bedroom when he'd seen me in them.

"Remind me to thank GD later" he said softly in my ear, making me giggle as I remembered that Jiyong was the one who'd originally picked them out for me. I smiled a little as I thought back on that day that Seunghyun had woken me up with those bags of clothes. He and Jiyong had gone shopping for me, and apparently these pants had been one of the things he'd contributed to the bags. It seemed like such a long time ago...but I knew that it'd only been a few weeks ago. Times flies when you're being almost killed, falling in love with a killer, and then being kidnapped. I giggled at my thoughts and Seunghyun nuzzled my hair. 

"What's so funny?" he asked, his voice warm and amused.

"Nothing...just...thinking about life" I said, and he smiled again before getting serious and cold again, ready to go take care of business. 

________________________________________________________________________________

We parked a couple of blocks away from the place, in the alley that ran behind it, and all got out, sticking to the building's sides to be less visible as we approached the house. My heart sank as I took in the darkened windows and the lack of cars parked behind the house. It looked deserted...I sighed heavily as I realized that Taeyang had been wrong. Boss had left when he'd realized that I was no longer there to be leverage for him. _Fuck_. All of that planning....

My thoughts were interrupted by the blaring whine of feedback as a speaker clicked on from somewhere around the house and flood lights came on, bathing us in blindingly bright light. We all scrambled behind things, trying to get out of the line of any potential fire. 

"Welcome back, Sarah. I'm touched that you liked it here so much that you brought your friends back to stay, too" I heard Boss's oily voice say, over the speaker system. "I know why you're here, and I say, bring it on. If your little rag tag group has the balls to face me, come and get me" he challenged, earning a deep rumble from Seunghyun as he stepped forward, clearly ready to accept the challenge. 

He was stopped when Jiyong placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping his forward progress, and halting the entire group as we gave him a questioning look. "No" he said simply, ignoring the impatient and questioning looks from the group. He bent down and came up with a hand full of small stones. He just shook his head as we all looked at him like he was crazy. 

"GD! We have to move! He could be getting the fuck away, right now!" Taeyang said, looking like he couldn't believe his eyes. 

Jiyong shook his head and threw a rock into the back yard. Machine gun turrets that had been carefully concealed immediately opened fire on the place where it had landed. "Booby traps" he said. "Think about it. Why else would he try to goad us into coming after him? I bet the entire place is a death trap" he said, grinning cockily as understanding and appreciation dawned on the faces of everyone in the group, including me. 

He smirked and tossed another rock farther down the lawn and the same thing happened. I looked around, wondering how this racket was disturbing the neighbors...but then I looked harder and realized that this was a rough place...people were either owned by Boss, or knew better than to stick their noses in where they didn't belong. 

"So what do we do, then?" Seunghyun asked Daesung. 

"Well..." he started, but didn't have time to finish as Jiyong threw a stone through the nearest window of the house, shattering the glass. He immediately threw another stone through the now empty window frame and held up his hands, telling us all to be quiet. "Wait for it" he said simply, turning his back and counting down on his fingers from ten, a cocky smirk on his face. 

When he reached zero, the entire house went up in flames. It didn't explode...it was more that it was incinerated from the inside. "Fire bombs" Jiyong said, looking smug and satisfied with himself.

"How did you know?" I asked, a little in awe of him, right now. 

He winked at me and I shook my head while Seunghyun pulled me under his arm protectively, as interested to hear what Jiyong had to say as I was. "I knew the place was trapped. It was the only thing that made sense after that speaker message. It wasn't Boss. He just recorded it in the hopes of luring us in, so that he could get rid of us with his traps" he explained, looking pleased with himself. "Then when I saw that the lawn was trapped, I figured that there was something even nastier inside...he couldn't blow the house up...not without collateral damage to the buildings near by...wouldn't want to have to pay damages to all of the people in his pocket around here...so he fire bombed the place. It'll burn to the ground, but notice the fire blocks?" he asked, pointing to the area's of gravel on either side of the house. 

I furrowed my brows. Those hadn't been there when I'd left last night. "Those were put in to keep the fire from spreading" Jiyong finished. 

"Good work" Daesung said, looking proud of Jiyong. 

"So if he's not here, where the fuck _is_ he?" Seunghyun asked, looking frustrated that he wasn't able to do away with Boss tonight, like we'd all hoped. 

"He's probably hiding..." I said softly, feeling afraid again. "What if he's...what if he tries to..." I couldn't even bring myself to finish the sentence, and Seunghyun wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his big body, seeking to comfort me. 

"I'll keep you safe this time, sweetheart. I promise" he said, his voice soft, but hard, like steel. He wasn't just trying to comfort me. He was making a pledge. I hoped it would be easy to keep. 

"Lets head back" Daesung said. "We've got some homework to do" he added, nodding to Jiyong, who made a sound of agreement in his throat, his face grim and determined. "That fucker is _mine_ ".

 


	14. Guilt

When we all arrived home Jiyong and Daesung went straight into the living room, sat down, and opened their lap tops, shutting the world out as they used their technology to help us find and eliminate Boss. Seungri gave Top and I a friendly wave as he headed upstairs. I was sure the poor thing was exhausted. He never failed to remind me of a puppy. I just wanted to pet him and scratch behind his ears...

"You ok, sweetheart?" Seunghyun rumbled in my ear, kissing it softly as he pulled my back against his chest. "You're staring off into space like a lost kitten" he added, chuckling softly when I giggled a little. 

"I'm fine...this whole thing just doesn't make sense though, you know?" I asked, turning in Seunghyun's arms so that I could look up at him. "I thought Boss wanted his money back? How does killing us all accomplish that?" I said, my last words more of a ponderous statement than a question. 

Seunghyun leaned down and kissed me softly, shrugging his big shoulders and hugging me into his chest. "His ego is hurt. A little girl got the better of him and his organization. I think all bets are off at this point" Seunghyun said softly.

"Then we shouldn't probably stay here anymore, right?" I asked, raising a brow at him and pulling back to give him a fearful look. "I mean...if all bets are off, doesn't that mean that we aren't safe here anymore? That he probably doesn't care what he has to do to hurt us?" I asked, my voice shaking a little. I hated that I was scared of Boss. I hated that I felt like I was putting the people I cared about in danger. I just wanted my life back. I just wanted to be Sarah the reporter again...I sighed heavily and Seunghyun hugged me close, kissing my hair. 

"I love you. I'm so sorry that all of this is happening to you because of me" he said softly, pulling me up short as he mirrored the same feelings I was having. I pulled back and looked up into his calm, deep eyes. 

"Baby....how is any of this your fault?" I asked, giving him an incredulous look. 

He swallowed hard and shook his head. "If I hadn't killed that guy, nobody would be blaming you for anything" he said quietly, astounding me with his lack of understanding of the situation. I put my palms on his cheeks and made him look directly at me as I spoke. 

"None of this is your fault. Baby, you saved me that night! If you hadn't been there to do your job, that bastard would have raped me and I'd be a sex slave somewhere, right now" I said softly, kissing his lips softly to punctuate what I'd just said. I sighed and just allowed myself to relax in his embrace. "It's funny...I was just having those same thoughts, though" I said quietly, continuing when he gave me an interested look. "I was thinking that if I hadn't been there, none of you would be in danger now. You wouldn't have any beef with Boss, because he wouldn't have even known that you were involved..." I trailed off, feeling more guilty now that I'd spelled it out so succinctly. 

Seunghyun made a low sound in his chest and gave me a stern look after I'd finished speaking. "Sarah. Stop that" he commanded, his expression unwavering as he kissed me and held my chin, forcing _me_ to look at _him_ , now. Role reversal. "You were there because you have a passion. I love that about you. Everything you do is 100%. Don't ever let anyone tell you that's a bad thing. You're going to be a famous reporter one of these days, and I'm going to get to watch my sexy baby on TV while she talks with Jay Leno about her most recent book or expose" Seunghyun said, giving me the most loving, warm look ever, a fond smile on his face. 

"You think?" I asked, giggling a little, smiling up at him, just... _loving_ him. 

He grinned a little, looking sexy and warm, and leaned down, kissing me again, gently unpinning my hair so that he could run his fingers through it. "Yes. Besides...if you hadn't been there, we couldn't be here, right now" he said softly, kissing me again and chuckling when I squeaked in alarm as he swept me up in his arms. "I'm so glad you're here with me, sweetheart" Seunghyun rumbled in my ear, making me smile as he nuzzled into my cheek while he carried me up to his room. 

He opened the door and swung through it with me in his arms, gently setting me down on my feet and locking the door behind us. "We're going to be just fine, baby...don't worry" Seunghyun said softly, still seeing my lingering doubt and worry in my eyes as he drug me toward the bed by the hand. 

"It's just...what if something bad happens? What if somebody gets hurt here?" I asked, feeling anxious and tense. 

Seunghyun sat on the bed and pulled me down into his lap, kissing me softly as I settled my body against his, wrapping my arms around his neck automatically. "Sweetheart, I think you sometimes forget that you're living with a group of very well trained assassins. Nobody's in any danger...just relax" he said softly, running his fingers through my hair and kissing me softly, his lips feeling nice against mine. 

I sighed, almost relieved when he started laying gentle, sweet little kisses along my jaw and down my neck, making me giggle when he nipped at my earlobe. "That feels nice, baby" I praised him, closing my eyes and smiling, surrendering to the pleasure of being held and kissed by this hot, sexy, completely tempting man of mine. He smiled against my skin and gently ran a hand down my back, making me shiver and chuckling when he felt it. 

"I like these pants a lot" he whispered in my ear, ghosting his palms all over my thighs and around to gently message my ass, giving it a playful little smack that wrenched a breathy little squeak from my lips. He chuckled and kissed my lips again, slipping his tongue into my mouth as he gently bucked his hips up into me, his hands on my ass as his hard cock pushed into my core through our clothing. "So sexy" he breathed out against my lips, moving his hands to my hips and rocking me into him while he took my lips, making me see double and seeming to love the little whimpers of pleasure he was earning as he held me in his lap.

I giggled as he moved around to kiss and suck on my neck again, leaving little marks near my ear as his deft fingers unbuttoned my shirt. "I love marking you. I love knowing that there's tangible proof that you're mine all over your soft, beautiful body" he almost growled, nipping at my collar bone and groaning against my skin as I rocked my hips, moaning softly as he kissed and sucked on the tops of my breasts, pushing my shirt off of my shoulders as he finally opened it, letting it fall to the floor behind me. "Take that off for me, baby...show me..." he husked out, biting his lip as he looked at him, his eyes heated furnaces of lust and need. 

I smiled a little and hopped off of his lap, giggling when he gave me a questioning look. "You wanted me to take it off...so I will" I said, grinning as I turned my back and reached around, teasing him a little as I unbuckled my bra and then turned back to him, holding it against my chest. 

"Tease..." he chuckled, his sexy grin lighting my insides on fire as he looked at me. "Well?" he husked out, giving me a look like he was about to come and take over if I didn't get on with it. It was so hot...I almost couldn't handle how sexy Seunghyun could be when he was turned on...when he _needed_ me like he did right now.

I smiled and licked my lips, letting my bra drop to the floor and displaying myself for him. I gently ran my hands up and squeezed my breasts, moaning softly and locking eyes with him as I teased myself, giving him an aching look that told him just how much I wanted him. I smiled a little and looked up at the ceiling, arching my back as I ran one hand down my abdomen, pleased when I looked down and saw his eyes fallowing my hand. "My panties are wet, Seunghyun...want to see?" I purred, loving how he instantly nodded, biting his lip as his eyes ran all over me, feasting on me visually as I teased him. 

"Fuck, Sarah..." he almost whispered, palming his cock as he watched me undress for him. 

I giggled and very slowly unbuttoned the tight leather pants I wore, biting my lip and giving him a longing look as I unzipped them and opened them just enough to see the cute black panties I wore that matched the bra that I'd just taken off. I gave him big eyes as I slide my hand down into my panties, loving the frustration I could see on his face as he tried to see what I was doing, and couldn't. I moaned softly and locked eyes with him while I rubbed circles into my clit, and he snapped. 

I gasped as he charged me, crushing his lips against mine and shoving me against the nearest wall, growling out his lust and need as he kissed and sucked on my neck while he pushed my pants down over my hips. "Such a little fucking tease..." he murmured, his voice heavy with lust as he slapped my ass, making me cry out in pleasure as the ache between my legs intensified while he helped me step out of my pants. 

He pressed me into the wall as he pulled back, watching my face as I moaned for him while he slipped his hand into my panties, touching me just the way that I'd just been touching myself. It was mind blowing how much better it felt when he did it. "Mmm...baby...it feels so much better when you do it" I whimpered out, already completely lost in a haze of lust as he kissed me again and greedily swallowed my moan of pleasure as he pushed one and then two fingers up into my dripping hole, fucking me on them slowly while he devoured my lips. 

He gently grabbed one of my hands and placed it on the bulge in his pants, pulling away and kissing along my jaw as he did it. "See what you do to me?" he husked out, gripping and slapping my ass, growling as I started rubbing his cock through his pants. "I want you so fucking badly..." he whispered, fucking me harder on his fingers, grinning when he found my sweet spot by paying attention to what made me tense and moan the loudest. 

"Seunghyun..." I moaned out, the words falling from my lips like a prayer. I just needed him. I didn't care how he wanted it. I need him inside of me. Pounding in and out...I tensed and cried out in pleasure as I came, clinging to him while he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of my pussy while I came for him. 

"Good girl, Sarah..." he whispered, kissing my ear and carrying me over to the bed. He laid me down and pulled my panties down and off of me, and then striped out of his clothes, treating me to the vision of his naked body. He was so sexy and toned...it made me shiver just looking at him. I reached out to him and he smiled, kissing me deeply as he pulled me into his body. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, sweetheart...make my sexy baby cum over and over again. I want you exhausted and satisfied when I cum in you...I love filling you up, knowing you're dripping into your panties after I'm done with you" he murmured in my ear, his dirty words making me whimper and clench up around nothing. 

He kissed me as he moved in between my legs, gripping my thighs and wrapping them around his waist as he looked down at me, gripping and messaging my breasts as he slowly sunk his cock deep into me, all the way, as far as it would go. We both made sounds of pleasure as he started fucking me, thrusting in and out in long, deep, hard strokes, leaning down to take my lips again as he rode me.

His eyes ran all over my face and torso as he fucked me, watching my breasts bounce and the look on my face when he changed angles slightly, pushing his cock dead center into my g-spot and making me see stars. I moaned and arched my back, running my hands all over his toned and sexy chest while he fucked me. "Seunghyun...oh, baby...please" I whimpered out, nearly incoherent, not even sure what I was asking for. He was giving me everything I needed right now, and then some. 

"Mmm...that's right, sweetheart. Say my name. Scream it" he leaned down and whispered in my ear, fucking me harder and enjoying the loud moans he got from me as my pussy clenched up around his cock while he thrust it in and out of me harder and faster than before. "Such a sweet little pussy. So tight...I could make love to you all night and you'd still be this tight..." he murmured, his dirty words driving me closer and closer to my high. 

"I'm...Seunghyun...please" I moaned out, clinging to his big body as he fucked me into his bed, kissing and sucking on the tops of my breasts now, marking me as he rode me. 

"Please? What do you need? Do you need me, baby? Do you want me to make your sexy body cum for me?" he teased, making me shake as he reached a hand down and started rubbing circles into my clit while he fucked me. 

"Yes, baby" I moaned out, locking eyes with him. "I need to cum for you, Seunghyun" I said softly, biting my lip and gasping as he growled, leaning down and kissing me hard as he fucked me hard and fast into the bed now. 

"Your wish is my command, sweetheart" he murmured against my lips, gripping and slapping my ass as he rode me hard. "Cum for me" he demanded, slapping my ass again. "Give me that orgasm. Right now" he growled out dominantly. "Do it, Sarah" he encouraged, grinding his hips into me as he fucked deep into me. 

I saw white. I probably screamed. I'm not sure what all went on. I left the building entirely as he fucked me through my orgasm. It was incredible. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed through my body and my pussy tensed and contracted over and over again as he continued to thrust into me hard and fast, grinding his pelvis into my clit with each thrust. I'd never cum this hard before. It was magical. 

He growled and kissed me hard as he let go inside of me, pumping his cum deep into me as he got off, too, and cradling me in his arms while I started to come down. I sighed in content and pumped my hips against his body, seeking to prolong his pleasure as he came for me. "Mmm...I love it when you fill me up, baby" I whispered, running my fingers through his hair as he finished and relaxed, smushing me under his dead weight. 

I giggled and made a strangled sound and he chuckled, pulling out and rolling off of me. "Sorry, sweetheart. I just...wow...I think that's a personal best?" he teased, looking proud of himself. I giggled. 

"Maybe so. It's always amazing with you, though, baby" I added, loving the soft light in his eyes as he snuggled me into his chest and kissed me. "I love you" I said sweetly, smiling up at him in a blissed out way when he pulled away.

He grinned and kissed me again, spooning me and nuzzling my hair. "I love you, too, sweetheart. Sleep now..." he murmured, cradling me in his arms, warm and safe, as I drifted off. 

________________________________________________________________________________

My eyes snapped open to the sound of breaking glass downstairs. Seunghyun sat bolt upright in bed with me, obviously having heard it, too. "Don't move" he said softly, sliding out of bed and pulling on a pair of pajama pants. My eyes widened as I pulled a pair of sleep shorts and a random t-shirt over my head, watching him as he grabbed a gun that I hadn't even been aware he kept in the bedside table. He stealthily padded to the door, listening and placing a finger to his lips for me to be quiet as he listened. 

I heard a sound like...I didn't recognize it...it was...a hissing sound. Seunghyun heard it too, and his eyes went wide. "Window. Now!" he commanded, rushing away from the door just as smoke began to pour in under it. I rushed ahead of him and opened it, crawling out onto the little balcony, relieved that he fit through the gap as he joined me. He frantically took out his phone, another thing he'd apparently grabbed that I hadn't caught, and sent out a group text. It simply read CODE RED. I didn't really understand the point though. If they had bothered us already, the others had to know they were in the house. 

I flinched as I heard a scuffle taking place somewhere in the house, a gun shot, and then silence. I gave Seunghyun a fearful look and he kissed me quickly. "We need to get away from this window" he said, partially to me, partially to himself as he thought. His eyes latched onto a decorative trellis attached to the side of the house. "I need you to climb down that and run. Don't look back. Run for the tree line" he said, giving me a level look. "Do you understand?" he asked when I just looked blank. 

We heard pounding on our door and that galvanized me into action. "Go!" he said, pushing me toward the trellis and helping me over the balcony railing. "I love you" he said softly, turning his back and blocking me from the view of anyone that might break through the door. I flinched when I heard the door splinter above me as I climbed down. Everything inside of me screamed at me to climb back up and help Seunghyun, but I knew that I would only distract him and be a liability at this point, so I kept my pace, trying to be quick and quiet, relieved when my feet it the floor. 

When I looked up, I could vaguely see a scuffle happening, and made a little sound of fear and dismay when I heard Seunghyun groan in pain, and a second later what I thought was his gun was thrown over the railing. I had one hand on the trellis again, intent on coming back up to help him, when I heard a male cry of pain and then a...crunching sound. An unfamiliar male body fell from the balcony a second later, followed by Seunghyun, who dropped down and off of it as stealthily as a panther. 

His eyes scanned the area and locked on me, giving me a stern look. "I told you to run" he said, rushing to me and pulling me into his arms in a hard hug. He kissed me briefly, his eyes landing on the black SUV that was parked outside of our house. "We need to get away from here" he said, tugging me by the hand and running with me to the relative safety of the tree line. 

When we made it, we crouched down and watched the house go up in flames. I couldn't believe it was happening. There were a couple of goons pouring something onto the expanse of lawn near the back of the house, and they lit it on fire. It must have been gasoline. I shook in Seunghyun's arms as we both watched the house burn, our eyes scanning for the others in a worried manner. What if they had been ambushed and hurt? What if they hadn't escaped the fire?

It seemed like we were there forever, but it had probably only been about 20 minutes. When the thugs pulled out, Seunghyun kissed me and told me to wait in the tree line for him. "I'll be back. I have to make sure everyone is safe" he said. I nodded and truly intended to follow his commands, but then Seungri staggered out of the trees not 20 feet from where the goons had set the lawn on fire, and I didn't think. I just ran to him. He looked like he was injured. 

He fell to the ground gasping and clutching his left thigh. "Are you ok? What happened?" I asked. 

He shook his head, holding pressure to the wound and tried for a smile that came out more as a grimace. "Bastard shot me before I could get his weapon away. Flesh wound" he assured me, seeing the shock and worry on my face. 

I looked up and there are no words to describe the relief I felt as Seunghyun appeared from around the side of the house, flanked by Jiyong and Daesung. When they got to us, Jiyong immediately tore his shirt into strips and bound Seungri's wound for him, helping him to his feet and supporting his weight by letting Seungri rest an arm around his shoulders. 

I looked around the group and registered the smug look of satisfaction on their faces, not understanding what they had to be happy about. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Ambush" Daesung said, looking pissed off as he watched his house burn. "Fucking pussies" he added. 

"Where's Taeyang?!" I asked, realizing that he wasn't with us. 

"In the back of the SUV they so conveniently left unguarded" Daesung said, giving me a smirk that made me smile a little. 

"Isn't he in danger?" I asked, and the whole group smirked and shook their heads collectively. 

"Taeyang hides. It's his specialty. Jesus Christ himself couldn't find Taeyang if he didn't want him to" Seunghyun said, making me laugh a little bit, feeling reassured.

"Ok, lets load up and get Seungri tended to" Daesung said, nodding to Jiyong, who hit a key fob to something. There was a beeping noise and my eyes widened as a whole section of what looked like flower bed, lifted, revealing an underground garage, complete with a shiny black SUV. 

"Holy shit" I breathed out, making the whole group chuckle. 

"Failure to prepare, is preparation for failure" Daesung intoned smugly. "Lets go" he added, and everyone headed down to the car. 

"Wait!" I called, running back out to where the goons had set the lawn on fire, curious to see what they had done. It had been purposeful. 

_They'd written out a phone number...._

 


	15. Morning People

I relaxed back into Seunghyun's arms and stared at the picture I'd taken of the phone number that Boss's goons had burned into the lawn, back at the house. They clearly wanted us to call it. Why else leave it there? I sighed heavily and furrowed my brows. There had to be a way to turn this to our advantage. I was shocked and outraged that we'd been attacked, and it still hadn't completely sunk in that the house was gone. It was though...nothing but a burning shell on an expanse of lawn and trees now...

"What are we going to do with this little parting gift?" Seunghyun mused, looking down at the picture with me, before casting thoughtful looks around the group.

Daesung raised a brow and grinned around the group. "We're going to call it" he said, chuckling softly at the incredulous looks he received from myself and a couple of the others.

"That's exactly what he wants us to do" I said, giving him a questioning look.

"Exactly!" Jiyong chimed in, clearly picking up on Daesung's plan. "He's smug and satisfied with himself" he said.

"He wants us to call, so he can gloat. That prick" Seungri added, getting nods and grunts of assent from the others.

"So we call...and that should just about seal the deal" Daesung said, looking pleased with the plan and shooting a fist bump to Jiyong.

"Yep. Taeyang should be texting me the location of their safe house any minute" Jiyong said, shooting me a cocky grin that made me laugh a little.

"But why even bother calling?" I asked. "Why not just get to wherever we are headed and deny Boss his gloat-fest?" I added, honestly puzzled as to why we would play into his hands like that.

"He needs to feel like things are going to plan" Seunghyun said softly, kissing my hair, his deep voice doing nice things to my insides as he held me, tucked into his side. "We need to recover and get settled in the other house, so we need to lull him into a false sense of security. He might get paranoid and move, and then all of Taeyang's work right now, would be for nothing" he finished, his gaze caressing me and making me feel warm and loved.

"How is Taeyang getting back home?" I asked, feeling real worry for a guy I'd come to think of as a friend, even though we'd only known each other for a short time. I hated the thought that he was in danger, or that he might be stranded...or hurt...I swallowed hard and Seunghyun squeezed me, a soft chuckle rumbling out of his chest.

"So sweet and caring" he praised me.

"He'll be just fine, hun. No worries" Seungri said, sending me a reassuring smile from where he sat, across from me.

"Taeyang is probably already kicking his feet up at the alternate safe house, wondering why we're so damn slow" Daesung added, making us all laugh.

"I thought he was sending you some kind of signal or message first? If you don't have it yet, how could he be done?" I asked.

"He texted me that he placed the tracker beacon a few seconds ago" Jiyong said. "It'll be a couple minutes before the signal is strong enough to give me location details, but he's definitely done, and he's not an idiot, so he's long gone from there by now" he explained.

I smiled. "Good" I said, feeling a little better, but knowing I wouldn't be able to completely relax until I laid eyes on Taeyang, whole and unharmed, at the house we were headed to.

"So...should I call it?" I asked.

Daesung threw me a phone and nodded. "Go for it, but call from that phone so Boss can't trace it and figure out where we might be going" he said.

"Yeah...wouldn't want a replay of tonight" I muttered, shaking my head sadly as I picked up the phone and dialed. I hit the button to put it on speaker, and we all listened to it ring...once...twice...

"Ah, so you got my little message after all!" Boss answered, clearly knowing who was calling, his oily voice saturated with self-satisfaction and arrogance. It made me want to puke.

"We got it" I said, my voice shaking with anger. "Why would you do that, though?! You have to know that you've just started a whole world of shit, right?" I asked, honestly not understanding how he could be so unconcerned about pissing off a whole group of trained killers.

"You know, darling, originally I was content simply to get my money back...the price has gone up. I thought you should be the first to know" Boss said, a smug chuckle finishing his disgusting sentence.

"Oh, has it?" I asked, bracing myself for the new figure. It didn't really matter. He wasn't getting fuck all, so whatever.

"I'll accept no less than my money, and the life of your pet killer...you know...the big, love sick one who's always following you around frowning" he added gleefully, clearly pleased with the sound of disgust I made into the phone.

"You make me sick" I spat, acid in my tone. How could he possibly think there was any way in hell this was going to happen? What an arrogant bastard...

"That's not all I'm going to make you before our time together is done, dear" he threatened, his words turning my stomach and provoking a low growl from Seunghyun, who pulled me into his body protectively. "You owe a debt. Pay up. I promise you that you won't like it if I have to come and collect, myself. _I always get paid_ " he said cryptically, ending the call before I could respond.

"That self righteous piece of shit..." Seunghyun growled, stroking my hair as I snuggled into him and tried to stop shaking.

"He's serious about this" Daesung said. "He's not playing anymore...but neither are we" he added. "Tomorrow night, after Taeyang is back and Seungri has been tended to" he said, giving Seungri's bullet wound a sharp look, "we move on Boss's current location and strike back" he said, his jaw set with resolve.

"Fuck, yeah!" Jiyong enthused, smiling big, his eyes glittering with the heat of battle. "This shit doesn't fly. He's got a ride on the pain train coming!" he added, making everyone groan at his cheesy line, and then burst out laughing. He was such a character.

I don't remember much of the rest of the car ride. I'd been hit by a wave of exhaustion so intense that I'd been dozing as soon as I snuggled deeper into Seunghyun's arms. The rest of the night was actually kind of foggy, for that matter. I remember being amused that the new house was almost an exact carbon copy of the one Boss had just burned, but that's all.

As predicted, Taeyang had actually been hanging out in the living room, his feet up on the coffee table, when we'd walked into the house. The sight of his handsome face was all I needed to feel total relief. That relief was fallowed almost immediately by a wave of exhaustion so profound I was thankful for Seunghyun's strong arm to cling to.

I wasn't the only one exhausted, though. So great was his fatigue that Seunghyun didn't even make love to me that night. We just showered, changed into PJs, one of his shirts for me, since there weren't any women's clothing here, and snuggled up in bed, passing out nearly instantly. It was wonderful to feel safe and warm, sleeping deeply in the arms of my handsome man.

________________________________________________________________________________

When we woke up the next morning, I wasn't even surprised by how rested I felt. I wasn't even irritated when my blissful snuggle fest with Seunghyun was interrupted by Daesung's terse order to 'get our asses downstairs'. I giggled at Seunghyun's regretful sigh as he let me get up, his eyes wandering my form, as I stood beside the bed in his shirt, making me wish we didn't have things to do today. 

"You're beautiful" he said softly, grinning and kissing me softly before pulling a shirt over his head and digging through his closet for pants while I contemplated running around in sleep shorts until I could get some suitable clothes... I was just about to give up and wear my smelly sleep clothes when my eyes wandered over to the door. There was a bag there. I walked over and was beyond pleased to find a care package inside the bag. It contained clothes and toiletries for me, and clothes that I might actually wear. Clearly not Jiyong's handiwork then. I silently praised whoever the early riser had been, because getting back into my sleep clothes from last night made me low key sick to my stomach.

I didn't know what the day had in store, so I just did simple lip gloss and a little mascara and tied my hair in a pony tail before getting into a pair of leggings from the bag, and a long sleeved sweater that hit me just below my ass. I smiled in the mirror, pleased with myself, and turned to Seunghyun.

"You ready?" I asked, shooting my man a flirty smile as he strode across the room to me from where he'd been sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"I've been ready since about 5 seconds after I watched you pull those leggings up over that tight little ass" he murmured, devouring me with his eyes, his words sending fire through my veins. I grinned and stepped into him a little and he wound his arms around me, gently cupping my ass in his palms and kissing me, his tongue exploring my mouth as he held me. 

I let out a little whimper and he broke the kiss, chuckling softly as he stepped away a little bit. "Hold that thought" he said softly, grinning at the frustration he'd just created, clear on my face. 

"Fucking tease..." I accused, laughing softly when he gave me a sexy grin and shrugged like that was a known quantity, guiding me down the stairs with him.

"Nice of you to join us" Daesung said, his sour expression breaking when I did a finger wave at him and Seunghyun flipped him the bird as we sat down together in our customary place on the sofa. I shot a warm smile to Taeyang, thankful all over again that he was ok, and snuggled into Seunghyun's side. 

"So, what's up?" Jiyong asked, looking focused, and like he was ready to kick some serious ass today. I smiled a little as my eyes wandered his handsome form. It was a good look for him. He caught me looking and winked and I just shook my head at his silliness, giggling a little when Seunghyun pulled me a little farther into his side, territorial as always, when it came to me. 

Daesung cleared his throat and pulled up a map on his watch projector. "The house where Boss and his thugs are holed up isn't that far from here. It's on the other side of the interstate" he said, using a laser pointer to highlight that place he was talking about. 

"The house isn't anything that fancy, and I can't figure out why they would choose it to begin with" Taeyang said, looking puzzled. 

"Maybe they don't plan to stay there?" I suggested. 

"Or maybe they're just hiding in plain sight..." Seungri mused, looking thoughtful, as he sat across from us on the other sofa. 

"I don't give a fuck" Seunghyun said, having flipped into stone cold assassin mode at some point while everyone talked. "What's the plan?" he asked, sounding impatient to get on with things. I would be a liar if I said that it wasn't sexy...fuck me. 

Daesung grinned and gave Seunghyun a look of approval. "My man" he praised, showing a street level map and taking out his laser pointer again. "This place was clearly chosen for it's corner-lot location. They'll have good views of anyone who approaches from almost any angle" he said. "There's an old broken down bus that's parked in the alleyway behind the house next door" he said, pointing it out in the pictures. He gave me a level look. "That's where FBI will wait for us in the getaway car" he added. 

"Hey! I'm not staying in the car!" I protested, sitting forward. "What if something happens?!" I asked.

"That's why I want you there" Daesung said, looking at me in a level and matter of fact way. "We need somebody who is ready to drive like hell and get us the fuck out of there if things go sideways" he said. "It could literally mean the difference between no man left behind, and no survivors" he added, getting nods from everyone, even Seunghyun, who I knew was just happy that I would probably be out of harm's way. "These guys aren't dumb" Daesung said, giving everyone a serious look. "They also aren't sloppy. We need to get in, eliminate Boss, and get the fuck back out" he said. 

"I did some preliminary calculations based on blue prints of similar houses to the one they are staying in" Jiyong said, looking confident and cocky as usual. "We should be able to be in and out in under 7 minutes" he said, "give or take a few seconds" he added, shrugging his shoulders.

"7 minutes?" I asked, disbelief clear in my voice. 

"Yup" Daesung said. "This isn't going to be fancy. This is smash and grab. We knock down the front and back doors simultaneously and smoke bomb the place. We take out Boss and anyone in our way before the smoke clears. We're morning people" Daesung said, grinning at the chuckles that last got from the group, and pointing out the doors and the proposed route through the house with his pointer, after bringing up the blueprint on his watch projector. 

"Ah, like the blitz we pulled off in Germany a few years ago" Seunghyun said, a small smile appearing on his face, almost like it was a fond memory. 

"Exactly" Daesung said, nodding and standing. "Suit up" he added, walking to a hall closet that I hadn't really noticed before, and pulling out armored gear and bullet proof vests for the members of our crew. I eyed it all feeling fearful. 

"Oh, god" I breathed out, feeling extreme anxiety for the group, as Seunghyun gently strapped me into a vest. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me softly. 

"It'll be ok, sweetheart" he said softly, his voice soothing as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Yeah" Jiyong said, close to my face, ruining the moment and seeming pleased with that, as he walked by.

"It's actually statistically safer to do a job like this, than one with all of the gadgets and mirrors" Seungri said, looking kind and soft, like always. "The less time we spend inside, the better" he added, giving me a reassuring look. I smiled a little, actually surprised that I felt reassured by his words. He seemed so confident...so did all of the guys. Maybe I was just a newbie?

"Just be ready to get our assess out of there when we get back" Daesung said, opening the door for everyone, including me, and tossing me the keys.

I nodded, following everyone out, and got into the car, trying to appear braver than I felt. I could do this. I actually had the easiest job...I just wished to god that nobody had to be in danger, right now. I knew that attacking in the morning wasn't going to be something that Boss would anticipate, so we should have the upper hand...I huffed out a breath. 7 minutes. Seven little minutes. It would be ok....

_It had to be._

________________________________________________________________________________

Seunghyun kissed my cheek as I pulled up behind the bus, and everyone was out of the car in seconds flat, running full out toward the house that I couldn't even see from where I sat in the driver's seat. I couldn't control the near panic I felt as I watched them disappear behind the bus. This could literally be the last time we were all together. That could have been the last time that Seunghyun ever kissed me. 

I shivered at the thought and sat, still and silent, behind the wheel of the car, hand on the key, key in the ignition, ready to start it up and peel out the minute everyone was back in the car. I jumped when I heard shattering glass and yelling. I felt tears fill my eyes and stream down my cheeks as I stared, wide-eyed at the side of the van, the 2-3 minutes they'd been gone feeling like an eternity of suffering while I waited for my group. 

I heard an explosion, and actually screamed, clamping my hands over my mouth as I saw flames shoot out over the top of the bus. Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit. I couldn't contain my panic any longer and I jumped out of the car, sneaking cautiously around the side of the bus, my eyes going even wider as I registered the blazing inferno that was the entire front of the house. There wasn't any more yelling. I crept closer to the house, and suddenly Daesung and the others came charging through the flaming front door. Taeyang and Jiyong were carrying something, but I didn't have time to look as Daesung was already yelling at me. "Go,go,go!!".

I turned and flew back to the vehicle, hopping in and revving the engine as the others got in and loaded up their cargo. I stepped on the gas and the tires squealed as we lurched into motion, going as fast as I dared down the dark alley and away from the hellish scene behind us. "Woah, sweetheart" I heard Seunghuun say in my ear, gently messaging my shoulders. "Slow down, baby. It's ok" he soothed me, his touch and words causing me to pull over to the side of the road I'd turned on to, and burst into embarrassing tears. 

"Shit!" I exclaimed, slamming my fist on the steering wheel in a mixture of relief, and frustration with myself for being so weak and freaked out like this. 

Then Seunghyun was pulling me out of the driver's seat and into his arms, holding me and kissing my hair as he gently rocked back and forth, not caring that we were both getting soaked as it poured down rain on us. "Shh....it's ok, sweetheart. We're all ok. You did an amazing job. Shhh..." he whispered, kissing me softly and wiping my tears away as I looked up into his deep, calm eyes. 

"I'm sorry" I sniffled, shivering a little and snuggling back into him. 

"We need to get out of her, lovebirds" Daesung deadpanned from the driver's seat, clearly having climbed over the console and taken over as our driver. I nodded and gave him an apologetic look, and he shot me a soft look. "Get your asses in the car. We need to GTFO" he said, shooting smoothly away from the curb as Seunghyun snuggled me into him and made soothing noises as we settled into the back seat. 

I heard a muffled yell and my breath caught as I looked behind us to the very back row of seats. "Holy shit" I breathed out, looking into the face of the asshole that had nearly raped me back in the house where Boss had been holding me. "What's he doing here?" I asked, bewildered by the situation completely. 

"Boss got away...but we managed to catch this little weasel just as his pointy little head disappeared down into a trap door" Jiyong said, flicking the guy's ear when he muttered something through the gag that was stuffed into his mouth. 

"I followed the tunnel to a locked vault door...Boss was long gone" Taeyang said, looking pissed off and irritated at the failure. 

"How the fuck does he keep slithering away?" Seungri asked rhetorically, looking pissed off and irritable, too. 

"This fucker is going to tell us" Daesung said, pointing at the guy over his shoulder.

I was surprised when we pulled into the driveway of the house where we were now staying, not having realized how close we really were. I registered the weasel's disgruntled grumbling as he was hauled out of the vehicle behind me as Seunghyun lead me into the house and straight to the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder, but it didn't seem like the others had come in through the front door, behind us. 

"Where did they take him?" I asked, standing beside Seunghyun as he busied himself with hot water and a coffee mug. 

"Don't worry about him right now, baby" he said, his eyes warm and soft as he looked at me, steeping a tea bag and handing me the cup. "You're freezing cold and in shock...drink this tea and I'll run you a bath" he said, smiling as he kissed me softly and gently helped me raise the warm, nice smelling tea closer to my face. 

I smiled a little and pecked his cheek one more time, sipping my tea, enjoying the warmth that spread through me as I sipped it while Seunghyun lead me upstairs to the room we shared, and I watched him fill the tub. "Thank you for putting up with my hysterics" I said softly, really feeling bad for being the weak link in an otherwise strong chain. I made an inner vow that I was going to toughen up. I didn't want to play the role of damsel in distress for the rest of my time with Seunghyun. I hoped it would be a long, long time. I smiled a little as I looked at him fondly. I really loved him. He was wonderful, and sweet...thoughtful and sexy...

His eyes darkened a little as he caught my look, gently taking my cup from me and kissing me deeply while he gently unbuckled my bullet proof vest and pulled me into his body. "Let's get you into the bath, sweetheart" he husked, sounding turned on, making me shiver as he kissed me deeply again. "And you're not weak or hysterical" he added, gently pulling my shirt over my head and reaching around to unbuckle my bra, running his palms over the skin he was revealing softly as he held me in the warmth of his gaze. 

"I wasn't?" I asked, rapidly forgetting what we were even talking about, as his palms ghosted over my breasts, gently cupping them as he ran his thumbs back and forth over my nipples, making them hard, and earning little sounds of pleasure from me.

"Nope" he said, ghosting his hands down to my leggings and working them down over my legs, along with my panties. He went down on his knees in front of me, helping me steady myself on his big shoulders as he pulled the material the rest of the way off of me and tossed it away. He stayed down there and looked up at me, his eyes smoldering as he gently pushed me back against the vanity, kissing my thighs softly and biting his lip. 

I whimpered and started to shake a little as his hands ghosted around to my ass, holding me steady as he kissed my mound. "Spread your legs a little, baby. I want to kiss you everywhere" he rumbled, looking hungry and so sexy all I could do was nod and watch as he made a pleased little sound, gently lifting one of my legs and resting it over his shoulder, exposing my core for his use. "So wet...is this all for me, sweetheart?" he asked softly, grinning up at me as he gently ran the tips of his index and middle fingers up and down my slit, making me whimper and brace myself with my hands on the counter top. 

I nodded, and he smiled kissing the inside of the thigh that he had resting on his shoulder. "I want to eat your sweet, wet little pussy...and then, after you've cum and your good and relaxed, I want you to ride me in that nice, warm water" he said softly, laying gentle little kisses against my clit and folds and chuckling quietly when I cried out softly in pleasure as he pushed his fingers up inside of me, fucking me on them while he looked up at me and played with my clit and folds with his lips and tongue, pleased sounds rumbling out of his chest as I squirmed against his lips and fingers. 

"Mmm...my baby likes that idea" he said, sounding pleased and turned on. He dived down and started fucking me harder on his fingers, his long digits plunging deep in and out of my soaking and needy pussy while he sucked on my clit. I clenched up around his fingers and tensed, moaning loudly as I reached the edge of my orgasm. 

"S-seunghyun!" I gasped out, tipping over the edge as he gripped my ass and plunged his rough, skilled tongue deep inside of me, flicking it fast and forcefully against my g-spot and letting me grind myself into his face. "Yes! Oh, god!" I breathed out, cumming hard and shuddering as I got off around his tongue, while he continued to eat me and make encouraging sounds as he fucked me on his tongue. 

I nearly collapsed when I started to relax and he pulled off of me, supporting my weight easily in his arms as he pulled me in and kissed me deeply. "You're so sweet and sexy" he praised me. "I need to be inside of you...come ride me" he said, his voice and eyes hungry as he quickly stripped and got in the shallow tub, helping me down into his lap, straddling him. I moaned when he pulled me in and kissed me deeply, exploring my mouth with his tongue while he ground his rock hard cock into my core, smiling against my lips when I gasped as he gripped my hips and finally pushed his hard, thick length up inside of me, stretching me and making me full. 

"Oh, jesus...Seunghyun..." I whimpered, rocking my hips and shivering as he groaned and buried his face in my neck, kissing and sucking on the skin there, marking me, and gripping my ass as I rode him. 

"That's right, baby...fuck...you're so good, Sarah...my baby is such a good fuck..." he praised me, his voice gravely with lust as he started fucking up into me more aggressively, making me moan as I bounced on his cock and he rammed into me deep and hard. 

I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair as he picked up the pace even more, caressing my thighs and pulling back to watch my breasts bounce as I rode him. "You're so fucking sexy...god, I love you" he whispered, kissing me hard and reaching down to stimulate my clit while I rode his big cock and he bounced me in his lap. "Cum on my cock, beautiful. Scream for me while I fill your sweet little hole and remind everyone who you belong to" he growled out, gripping my ass again and biting his lip, the sexy look on his face making me comply as much as anything else. 

"Oh...oh....oh! Seunghyun! Oh, fuck!" I moaned out, gritting my teeth and screaming into his shoulder as my orgasm ripped through me and he just kept on ramming his hard length up into my pussy, gripping my ass hard as I tightened around him, and growling as he fucked me through my orgasm. 

"Fuck, yes...just like that, baby..." he gasped out, squeezing his eyes shut and craning his neck back as he came deep inside of me, his cock throbbing and twitching as he got off. 

"Mmm...yes, baby...I want it all" I whispered, rocking my hips and kissing his sexy throat as he panted and started to come down. 

"Phew!" he said softly, making me laugh as he hugged me into his chest, still recovering from the fantastic sex we'd just had. 

I giggled and he smiled warmly, kissing me softly and turning me so that my back was to his chest. "I love you" he said softly, gently caressing my body and kissing my neck and shoulders. "Please don't ever leave me" he added, his voice soft. 

I craned my neck around, incredulous that he would repeat that request after everything that we'd been through. "You're stuck with me, baby. I love you...please trust me...trust _us_ " I said, smiling at the light that sprang into his eyes at my words. 

We spent a few more minutes cuddling and kissing in the tub, and then washed up and snuggled into bed together, naked, and content, and completely exhausted. I was so tired that I didn't even wonder what had happened to the guy that we'd kidnapped...or taken hostage? I didn't even worry about Boss. Seunghyun was just _that_ good.

 


	16. In My Name

The next couple of days consisted mostly of relaxing and having amazing sex with Seunghyun in most of the rooms of the new house. I was amazed we didn't get caught, especially the time that he just pulled me into the dining room, off of the living room, where everyone was watching TV. He'd just hiked my skirt up, moved my panties aside and he'd been inside of me, fucking me hard against the wall, his hand clamped over my mouth to muffle my moans. All of this not 20 feet from where the others were hanging out.

That didn't mean I hadn't noticed how Seunghyun and the other members of my group kept disappearing though. I knew it had something to do with the hostage, and something in me hated the idea of holding him against his will. Even if he was a total scum bag...it just didn't sit well with me. I knew that we needed to find Boss...especially now that he'd made it clear that he wanted Seunghyun dead, but I still fought an inner war with myself. It was stupid, really...I'd been mostly ok with the idea of murdering people like food guy...but I was balking at the idea of torturing him for information? I shook my head. I didn't know for sure that was even the case. I was positive they hadn't killed him, or they wouldn't keep quietly disappearing down the the cellar...It was really the idea of all of that pain and blood...the deaths my killers inflicted seemed to be relatively quick and painless. I knew it didn't make sense, but here I was. 

So that was how I found myself quietly sneaking outside and down into the cellar, taking care to make as little noise as possible. The others had all taken off to run some errand, and I'd been left to my own devices for a little while. I wasn't sure how much time I had, but I needed to know what was going on in the cellar. 

My nose wrinkled when I got closer to the foot of the stairs. It smelled like sweat and blood...like suffering and pain...fuck me. I cringed when I got to the bottom of the stairs. There before me, tied to a chair, dirty and bloody, was food guy. He looked like he'd been hit a couple of times, but he didn't seem to have much other damage. He was dozing in the chair, the harsh light of the interrogation lamp shining down on him and casting a pool of brightness around his miserable form. 

I accidentally kicked something and he started, looking around the room warily and making a noise a pathetic noise in his throat. "Who's there?" he asked, his voice sounding dry and shaky...fearful. My heart contracted and hurt in my chest. I knew that I should just go back upstairs. I knew that it was stupid to go farther into the room, but my feet carried me further in, almost of their own accord. 

The guy's facial expression changed a little when he saw me. He almost looked hopeful, and tears stung my eyes as I just stood there and looked at him. I didn't know what to say. I opened my mouth to speak, but words just wouldn't come to me. I regretted ever having come down here now. What could I do to help him? He didn't deserve my help...he was a total asshole who would have raped me and had probably raped and beaten countless other women...but I couldn't help but pity him. 

"It's you!" he said, looking pleased. "I knew you wouldn't let em do this to me! You have to help me!" he pleaded. 

"I can't" I said softly, shaking my head and retreating a step. 

"I'm so hungry. They ain't feedin' me!" he nearly wailed. "If you can't cut me loose, maybe you could find it in yer heart to at least get me some grub?" He asked, looking completely miserable and pathetic. 

"I'm..." I sighed heavily and looked around the room, my eyes going back to his pathetic form...I tried hard to harden my heart. I tried to think about the way he'd treated me when _I'd_ been at _his_ mercy...but it didn't work. I lost the battle almost immediately. "OK...I'll see what I can find for you" I said, cringing at the sound of happiness in his voice. 

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! Yer a real peach! A Angel, that's what you are!" he praised me, smiling big and displaying the few teeth he still had. Not because they'd been knocked out...but probably from all of the meth I was sure he'd done over the course of his miserable life.

I just turned and quickly stole back up to the kitchen, looking through the fridge for food that I didn't think anyone would miss. I hated that I was such a softie, but what harm could a little mercy do? It wasn't like I was going to let him out. I just couldn't stand by while he starved. I knew that the others would be pissed off if they knew what I was planning to do, but there was no real reason they ever needed to know. I would just go, feed the pathetic asshole, and then never go down there again...do my best to forget that he existed, and hope that whatever information they managed to get from him would be worth something. 

My breath caught as a plan formed in my mind. Maybe I could get more flys with honey? Maybe, I could use bites of food as bargaining chips to get the information that the guys were getting with force? Maybe food could be a more powerful motivator than pain? The boys clearly didn't have the information they wanted yet, otherwise food guy wouldn't still be in the cellar. What the hell? It was worth a try. 

I quickly made a sandwich and headed back outside to the cellar and down the stairs. The guy looked pleased when he saw, as if he wondered if I would actually come back or not. "I brought you a turkey sandwich" I said, firming up my resolve. "I have questions" I added, giving him a warning look when his face twisted up. 

"Come on, lady! I'm starvin'!" he nearly wailed. I shook my head and gave him a bite, which he eagerly tore off, chewed and swallowed at the speed of life, making sounds of pleasure as he did, closing his eyes and savoring the only food he'd probably gotten in the 3 days he'd been down here. I offered him another bite, and he gladly took it, giving it the same treatment as the first. 

"Now you need to start talking" I told him, looking down at him, trying hard to block out all of the things about this situation that made me feel uncomfortable, or pity the man tied to the chair in front of me. "How does Boss keep getting away right before we make contact?" I asked, being blunt, going right for the kill. 

Food guy wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Aw, come on darlin'!" he expostulated, irritable and starting to have the gleam in his eyes that I'd remembered from before. It was amazing what a little food would do to shore up a person's courage. 

"Answer me now, or I swear to god I'm leaving and you're up shit creek" I said, meaning it. He really was starting to look like the mean, nasty little asshole that I'd known and hated during my brief time in captivity. I was feeling stupid for ever having felt sorry for him as his eyes raked over my form. 

"How 'bout just settin' me free? Huh?" he persuaded, looking less pathetic and more scheming now that he had half a sandwich in his belly.

I snorted in disgust. "Why on earth would I do that? Let you free so that you can try to rape me again?" I asked, my voice dripping with acid and sarcasm. I actually preferred this version of food guy. I didn't feel an ounce of sympathy for this version. 

"Yer just a triflin' little bitch" he muttered, shaking his head. "That's why you needed to be brought to heel...broke in and ridden hard...take some of the spirit outta ya" he said, his voice nasty and scratchy in my ears. 

"You-" I started, but was cut off by Seunghyun, whom I hadn't even known was here, stepping past me and punching food guy in the mouth so hard that he fell backwards in the chair, hitting his head hard on the packed dirt floor of the cellar. 

"Seunghyun!" I gasped out, my eyes wide. He growled like an enraged beast and knelt down on the floor next to food guy, gripping his head by his hear and drawing his gun. His face was completely blank, the stone cold killer...but his eyes were on fire with rage and pain. He'd clearly overheard what we'd been saying...I hadn't told him. He knew now. 

"Seunghyun! No!" I nearly screamed as he pressed the barrel of his gun into food guy's temple. He gritted his teeth and hesitated at my words, shaking with fury, and I took the opening, small though it was. I didn't know why I was trying to save food guy...maybe I was trying to save Seunghyun, too. Or maybe I just didn't want to watch him kill someone right in front of me..."Baby...please, put the gun down" I pleaded, getting down on my knees beside him and placing a gentle hand to his cheek. 

He shook it off and growled. "He almost raped you, and you want to save his ass?" he asked, his voice gravely with emotion. "There's nothing I wouldn't do to protect you, Sarah. This guy has _had_ this coming!" he said, his voice going cold as he released the safety on his gun and shook my hand off. 

"Please don't!" I begged, tears in my eyes. "I can't watch you kill him, no matter what he's done".

"Then get back upstairs" he commanded, not even looking at me. 

"Seunghyun!" I tried again, desperation in my voice. "He doesn't have to die! You're better than this!" I desperately cried out. He locked his jaw and gave me a hard look. 

"I'm a killer, Sarah. It's what I do. I'm good at it. Accept that" he said, his voice cold. 

"You can be anything that you want to be, Seunghyun. _Anything_ at all" I said quietly, holding his gaze, looking into his eyes, trying to connect with the warm, adorable, sexy man inside the killer. He swallowed hard and wavered, looking lost. I wanted to pull him into my arms, but I was scared that any move I made might tip him over the edge into killing this guy. I had no idea why I was fighting so hard for food guy...I just couldn't handle his death. Didn't want it on my hands.

"His death is necessary" Seunghyun said quietly. "He is a piece of shit. He's a drug addicted, raping, low life" he added. "Some people just need to die" he finished, pulling the trigger.

I screamed as blood and brains spattered the nearby wall. I couldn't look. I couldn't move. I'd never seen anything so horrifying, not even when Seunghyun had killed the asshole that had started this whole mess. I just stood there, my back finding the nearest wall for support. I couldn't believe that he'd actually done it... _and he'd done it in my name_. The thought enraged me. 

" _How dare you_!" I screamed, losing my shit completely as I advanced on Seunghyun, who was cleaning his gun, surprise clear in his face as he saw me approach. "You fucking _asshole_! He's _dead_ now! Dead because of you! Dead because of _me_!" I screeched, slapping him hard across the face, knowing it was wrong to hit him, but having no control over myself. 

He grabbed me by the shoulders and locked me in his embrace, trying to sooth me, trying to calm me down like he'd always been able to before. The problem was, that when I looked at him now, I didn't see the man I loved. I didn't see sexy, warm, territorial Seunghyun. I saw Top, the cold, calculating killer who didn't mean shit to me. 

"He had to die, baby" he said softly, looking at me like that was going to just make this all ok. 

"Not in my name" I said, my voice emotionless and dead, as dead as the corpse of food guy, in fact. I wanted to laugh humorlessly, but I didn't have the energy. I was so numb...calming down rapidly and feeling exhausted as I pushed out of his arms. "Not for me, not _ever_ " I emphasized, with the last little bit of venom left to me, turning and leaving Top shocked and sad, with the body of the dead man at his feet.

________________________________________________________________________________

I went straight upstairs and packed what little shit I had left. I was so tired...but I couldn't stay here. I couldn't continue to live like this. These men were killers. Yes I liked them, and playing assassin had been fun, but I was done now. I wasn't a killer, and I couldn't associate myself with that shit anymore. I wasn't going to turn them in. I would never do that to them. They all still held a place in my heart, but I was out of this. 

I grabbed the bag with everything I owned in it, and walked down the stairs, through the living room, and out the front door. I didn't care if anyone saw me. They could shoot me if they didn't want to let me go. I was done. I heard Daesung calling me over my shoulder, and I even think maybe Seungri yelled for me, but I didn't give a shit. They'd figure out what was up when I didn't come back. 

I realized, pretty quickly, the major flaw in my escape plan. We were outside of town, and I didn't have any transport besides my own two feet. Fuck it. I could walk. I was in shape. It wasn't like it was miles and miles...it was probably only 4 or 5. I could do that. I cringed as Seunghyun's face, no-Top's face, flashed in my mind. He'd asked me over and over again not to leave him, and that's exactly what I found myself doing. I hated it. I hated that I loved him still, but this wasn't a lifestyle that I could get behind. He was a killer, he'd said it himself. That was all I needed to know. 

I didn't acknowledge it when I saw feet come into step with my own. I just continued to plod along, staring at the ground. I didn't want to love the smell of his cologne. I didn't want to look over at him. I didn't want to do any of those things, but I found myself doing them, anyway. "Can I help you with something?" I asked, my voice as cold and emotionless as I felt right now. 

"Nope" Top shrugged, walking with me and not saying anything else. 

After a little while more and another few whiffs of his intoxicating cologne, I was irritated enough to acknowledge him again. "What are you doing?" I asked, irritably, earning an amused little grin from him that I couldn't help but find adorable and sexy. 

"Just making sure you get where you're going" he said, shrugging. "You may not like me much right now, but I still love you, and I'm not letting you walk around all by yourself so Boss can nab you again" he said, simply. 

"I'm not turning you in" I said, matter-of-factly. "So you can go away, if that's what you're worried about" I added. 

He just chuckled and kept walking with me. "What?!" I asked, irritated with him, stopping and turning to him. 

"You're cute when you're all pissed off..." he hesitated, a teasing twinkle in his eye as I didn't say anything, huffed, and just started walking again. "It's sexy, too" he added, chuckling when I shook my head and stopped again. 

"Stop that" I demanded, turning to him and giving him the dirtiest look I could muster when he was being so completely desirable and attractive. Fuck me. We had real issues here, and here I was, wanting to climb him like a damn tree.

"Stop what?" he asked, giving me fake innocence and then bursting into laughter when I rolled my eyes. 

"I'm pissed off at you, and more importantly than that, I can't deal with your lifestyle anymore" I said, licking my lips unconsciously as he stepped in closer and rested his hands gently on my hips. I liked it. I didn't want to, but I did. I sighed when he leaned down and took my lips in a very sweet, sexy, completely perfect kiss. I wanted more, and made a sound of frustration, hitting his chest irritably. "We have serious problems here, Seunghyun...you can't just kiss them away" I admonished, unable to keep the smile out of my voice. He was so hot...and adorable...I loved him. Shit. 

"So move out" he said simply, catching me off guard as he drug me back up against him and kissed me deeply, making my whole body tingle as he ran his fingers through my hair. I pulled away and looked up into his eyes, seeing the man I loved again, not Top...my Seunghyun. I sighed and relaxed into his big body, pleased with the way I seemed to fit so perfectly into his strong arms. 

"You just want me to move out?" I asked, uncertain as to what the plan should be. 

"Well, I was thinking it might be a good thing if you moved out and got a little house or apartment. I know the local paper is hiring...it would also get you out of the house and out of the danger that I'm constantly worried you're in" he added, look sweet and soft as he kissed me again. "Besides, it would be fun to come and visit you, make love to you all night, piss your neighbors off with your screams for me..." he trailed off as he spoke, his lips messaging against mine as I shivered, getting turned on by the mental imagery that his words provoked. 

"I could have a normal life..." I said, thoughtful now, really thinking about it for the first time since I'd fallen for Seunghyun. "But what about Boss?" I asked, feeling suddenly anxious about being alone more often. 

"He won't be able to find you now" Seunghyun said, such certainty in his voice that I raised a brow and gave him a searching look.   
  
  


"You sound so sure of that...why?" I asked, positive that he knew something he wasn't telling me. 

"I meant to tell you sooner" he started, taking my hand and walking with me, but turning us back toward the house. When I gave him a questioning look, he smiled and kissed my knuckles. "I'll drive you, sweetheart" he explained, making me warm inside with the loving look in his eyes. He cleared his throat. "So, that guy...in the cellar...he told Seungri early this morning that the way that Boss keeps finding us and getting away so quickly, is that he had you implanted with a microchip at some point during your stay with him after he took you".

My eyes went wide. "Oh my god..." I trailed off, trying to wrap my head around that. I'd woken up on the bed in the room where I'd been being held...they must have done it while I was out. I gasped as realization dawned. I'd had a sore place on the back of my neck, but I'd thought it was a bug bite or something, and hadn't given it much thought, what with all of the other little aches and pains I'd had all over after the car accident those bastards had engineered. "We have to get it out!" I exclaimed, clawing at the back of my neck, near panicked and looking around, trying to figure out which direction Boss would be coming from. 

Seunghyun grabbed my hands and kissed them, his eyes deep and calm as he looked down into mine. "Jiyong deactivated the chip this morning, after we found out. It was simple to hack into their mainframe once we knew what they'd done" he said, his voice level and soothing. "So don't worry. It's like it was never there now, and Boss has lost any ability to track you" he added, smiling at the look of relief that washed over me as his words registered. 

"So I'm ok?" I asked, trying to be crystal clear. 

He smiled and kissed me again. "Yes, sweetheart. You can have a mostly normal life...and after we take Boss out of the picture, you can do whatever expose or interview you want. I'll watch from the shadows, and appreciate you at night" he said softly, his words and the hungry look he gave me, making my whole body tingle. 

"What kind of a boyfriend doesn't take his girl out places and do things together? What if I want a real relationship?" I asked, raising a brow and teasing a little, but also kind of being serious. I wanted a normal life and a normal relationship. I didn't want to date Batman. 

"Damn it, Sarah!" he said, irritation clear in his voice, taking me aback. He'd never been cross with me. It was a new experience, and it brought me up short. I stepped away a little and he shook his head, hauling me back up against his big body and kissing me deeply. "I love you" he said softly, caressing my jaw and cradling me in his arms like I was made of glass. "I'm trying here, ok?" he asked, giving me a searching look. "Give me...time" he added, the pleading look in his eyes more than I could bear. 

"Ok" I said simply. "We'll take one thing at a time. Boss first...and then the rest of it" I agreed, giggling at the big smile that graced Seunghyun's handsome face. God, I loved him. 

You really shouldn't have killed that guy, you know" I added, swinging our joined hands a little as we walked back toward the house. "How are you going to get your information now?" I asked, seriously curious. Seunghyun's brash act had probably made it so that they wouldn't be able to find Boss until much later, if at all...and in the mean time, I had to worry about being kidnapped, and Seunghyun's life being taken to satisfy some bullshit debt. 

"Um...he already talked and told us about the chip and gave us several other critical nuggets of information...Seungri is a talented questioner" Seunghyun said, the pride in his voice for his brother's skill unmistakable. "I was actually coming down there to kill him anyway, when I heard you talking and stopped to listen to what was said" he added, shaking his head and squeezing my hand. 

"Oh" I said, really thinking practically about the logistics here and realizing that food guy couldn't have been allowed to live. He knew where our new safe house was...and there was no doubt in my mind that if he'd been let go he would have gone scurrying right back to Boss to tell him everything he knew. Fuck that. I wasn't wild about the killing, and I wished to god I hadn't had to witness it...but I understood the necessity. 

"...Why didn't you tell me about...what happened?" Seunghyun asked, his voice soft, giving me a questioning look. 

I shrugged, seeing that I'd hurt him withholding the information. "I'm sorry if it hurt your feelings, baby...but I didn't tell you because I knew you'd fly off the handle. I know how protective and territorial you are" I said, squeezing his hand. "I love you" I added, returning the smile my words earned me. "I also just...didn't want to think about it anymore" I added, shaking my head and looking down at my shoes as we neared the house. "I just wanted it to be over. I was so happy to be back home with you...I can't tell you how relieved I felt...you were so incredible..." I laughed softly and shook my head, trailing off as I thought about how wonderful it had been to be home, and the way that Seunghyun had made love to me that first night back...it had been completely amazing, and so exactly what I needed that it was like he'd read my mind. 

"I'm going to catch Boss, and I'm going to work on being the man that you deserve" Seunghyun said, kissing my hand as he lead me back into the house for the keys to the car. "Just give me time" he added. 

"Baby steps?" I suggested, giggling up at him when he smiled, amused by me, and pulled me in for a kiss. 

"Baby steps" he agreed, kissing me deeply.

_This could work._

 


End file.
